Phoenix Malfoy
by FI.XiaLeixue
Summary: SINOPSIS Seingatnya dia sudahlah mati, terkena kutukan kematian yang dilontarkan Voldemort saat berduel dengannya di hutan kematian. Ia pun bertemu kepala sekolahnya dan menaiki kereta untuk menuju orang-orang yang disayangi yang telah di renggut sang kematian. Namun takdir berkata lain ia dibawa kembali oleh sang Lady Fate untuk mencari tahu kebenaran yang ada.
1. chapter 1

SINOPSIS

Seingatnya dia sudahlah mati, terkena kutukan kematian yang dilontarkan Voldemort saat berduel dengannya di hutan kematian. Ia pun bertemu kepala sekolahnya dan menaiki kereta untuk menuju orang-orang yang disayangi yang telah di renggut sang kematian. Namun takdir berkata lain ia dibawa kembali oleh sang Lady Fate untuk mencari tahu kebenaran yang ada, dan terlahir sebagai seorang Malfoy.

Mampukah ia menemukan jawaban dari permainan sang takdir? Menemukan sepotong kebenaran dari kerumitan akan intrik gelap yang dimainkan oleh seseorang? Dan beradaptasi dengan tubuh barunya?

Chapter 1 : Reincarnation

Huh dimana ini? Kenapa langit-langitnya tinggi sekali dan kenapa aku berada disebuah ruangan? Bukankah seharusnya aku dialam lain atau memang aku sudah sampai dialam akhirat lalu menunggu di ruangan ini untuk bertemu yang lainnya? Sejuta kata tanya membanjiri kepalanya namun tak satupun bisa dijawab, ia kebingungan tanpa tau harus melakukan apa. Ia pun berfikir untuk berteriak dan memanggil nama yang terlintas dikepalanya mungkin dia bisa memberitahu jawabannya.

"REMUS"

"OOEE"

Eh suara bayi tapi darimana? Ia tak memikirkannya kembali berteriak namun lagi-lagi malah suara bayi yang terdengar dan ketika sadar suara itu berasal darinya. Segera ia mengecek tubuhnya dan dilanda syok karena ia berubah menjadi bayi yang lebih parahnya ia berubah gender menjadi perempuan karena ia mengenakan gaun bayi ala perempuan. dia pun berteriak seriosa meski yang ada hanyalah suara bayi cempreng yang mengagetkan seisi rumah. Semakin syok ketika ia melihat pasangan suami istri yang nampak kelimpungan menenangkan dirinya yang semakin menangis histeris. Dalam benaknya "KENAPA AKU TERLAHIR MENJADI ANAK LUCIUS MALFOY?!" gerakan tubuhnya yang menggeliat-geliat membuat Lucius yang menggendongnya hampir menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya dan dengan sigap Narcissa memindahkan tubuhnya kegendongan wanita itu dan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya hingga mengantuk dan kembali tertidur. Mungkin ia sudah lelah dengan keadaan yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

Itu adalah flashback dari seorang Harry James Potter yang kini bereinkarnasi menjadi Phoenix Aquila Malfoy anak bungsu dan putri satu-satunya keluarga Malfoy. Meski ia terlahir kembali, ingatan akan masa lalunya tetaplah terbawa. Dan mari kita mulai cerita ini dimana Harry James Potter menjadi Phoenix Aquila Malfoy sang bintang dalam keluarga pureblood Malfoy dan adik dari Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Nix sayang father membawa mainan baru untukmu dan Dragon lihatlah"

Lucius datang sambil membawa sebuah boneka berbentuk naga dan ular ditangannya, namun Nix atau Phoenix tidak menggubrisnya, mulut mungilnya masih senantiasa menggigiti boneka anjing yang diberikan Sirius saat pesta keluarga dilangsungkan dan mengumumkan anggota baru keluarga Malfoy. Berbeda dengan Draco yang sangat senang dengan pemberian sang ayah berupa boneka naga.

Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia terlahir sebagai Malfoy terlebih sebagai seorang perempuan walau sudah sepuluh bulan lamanya. Meskipun begitu ia belajar satu hal dari hasil mendengarkan perkataan ibunya dan Nyonya Zabini. Ia satu - satunya Malfoy perempuan yang terlahir selama seratus generasi. Itu menjadikannya istimewa. Pantas saja Lucius yang mau tidak mau harus dipanggil ayah ini memanjakan.

Phoenix tidak menggubris boneka ular yang dibawah ayahnya,berbeda dengan Draco yang sudah memeluk boneka naga pemberian ayah mereka. "Nix sayang kau tidak menyukai boneka dari ayah?" Kata Lucius sedih demi membujuk putrinya tersebut agar membuang boneka anjing dan menggantinya dengan boneka ular pemberiannya.

"Fa...ler"kata Draco yang mengucapkan kata pertamanya. Tentu saja Lord Malfoy itu bersorak senang.Lucius menggendong putra sulungnya. Kini perhatiannya berganti pada putri bungsunya. "Nix sayang , ayo bilang papa.. Papa.. "bujuk Lucius. Disaat bersamaan Tom Riddle atau yang lebih senang dipanggil Marvolo itu datang dengan menggunakan jaringan Floo bersama nagini ular besar peliharaanya.

"Nagyi" itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir Phoenix untuk pertama kalinya,membuat Lucius secara tidak Malfoy pundung dipojokan. Abraxas yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan kening secara halus dan kembali pada mimik wajah datarnya. Ia sudah memaklumi sang anak karena tingkah cucu perempuannya yang bisa dikatakan unik. Kalian tak tahu saja bahwa dikehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah musuh bebuyutan Malfoy.

"Lama tak berjumpa Marvolo" ujar Abraxas memberi salam pada kawan lamanya

"Dan kau semakin tua eh Abraxas" kekehnya anggun melihat gurat kekesalan yang samar terlihat diwajah aristokrat Abraxas.

"Ck menikahlah kau sana dan kau akan tau kesenangan membesarkan anak dan bermain dengan cucu-cucumu" buka Abraxas sambil menampilkan seringai menyebalkan yang dibalas dengusan oleh Tom. Dan berlanjutlah obrolan kala sore itu, sedangkan Draco sudah tertidur dibox bayi yang dibuai Narcissa lalu bagaimana dengan Harry atau sekarang Nix? Oh dia sedang berbincang dengan Nagini menggunakan bahasa bayi yang entah maknanya apa. Nagini yang mendengarkanpun hanya menjulur-julurkan lidahnya dan berdesis menanggapi sambil melilitkan tubuhnya pada badan mungil Nix untuk sekedar disandarkan oleh bayi perempuan itu.

Inner Nix

Huft menjadi bayi benar-benar tidak enak dan apa-apaan Nagini mengataiku bocah lucu dan ingin membawaku pulang bersamanya, lalu menjadikanku cemilannya. Kau kira aku tikus apa? Dasar Nagini jelek, ular bodoh.

Itu adalah inner Nix sedangkan outer Nix ia sedang mengoceh tak jelas sambil memukul-mukul Nagini dengan tangan yang berlumuran air liurnya meski ada beberapa yang mungkin readers pahami.

"Nagyi... yek...ual doh... krauk" Nix menggigit kepala Nagini dan mengemutnya karena gusinya yang gatal sedang tumbuh gigi dan ingin menggigit sesuatu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Nagini? Ia sedang berdesis pada tuannya.

:Lepaskan bocah ini dari kepalaku Tom atau kuremukkan dia sshhh

:Hahahaha nikmatilah itu Nagini, sepertinya dia menyukaimu

:sshh Tom Marvolo Riddle lepaskan. Anak. Ini. Sekarang. Juga

Nagini berdesis berbahaya dan mengkibaskan ekornya serta mengencangkan belitannya pada tubuh mungil Nix namun tak sampai menyakitinya hanya semacam gertak, Abraxas yang melihat cucunya bertingkah seperti itu hendak mengambil Nix untuk menghentikan aksi ular Tom itu. Namun sayang Nix malah menjerit dan menangis kencang karena dijauhkan oleh Tom yang menggendongnya. Membuat Lucius, Tom, dan Abraxas bengong karena Nix tidak mau jauh dari Nagini. Satu yang terlintas dipikiran mereka 'Anak ini akan menjadi slytherin tulen dan menyukai Nagini sebagai mainannya'

Dalam inner Nagini : bocah sialan kenapa kau menjadikan aku mainanmuuuuuu

Inner Nix : Huehehehehehe rasakan itu Nagini, ada untungnya juga aku menjadi bayi, tapi kenapa aku bisa parselmouth? Huft itu teka-teki yang harus kupecahkan nanti

Tbc

Yoo ku buat ff baru wkwkwk, maaf kan aku dan ini hasil colab with XiaLeixue maaf baru nyebut hehehe lupa saya

a/n: aslinya cerita ini di wattpad ada.. krn kita kollab dan author sana gk ada akun ff tgas hijarah nih fic dsini


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Perfect Twin

Kolaborasi bareng ka XiaLeixue, selamat membaca minna, semoga suka

Tidak terasa Nix sudah menginjak usia tiga tahun dan lancar berbicara meski cadel, serta mengejutkan para Malfoy karena ia bisa menggunakan parselmouth. Mereka mengetahui ini ketika tak sengaja Lord Riddle itu memergoki Nix yang tengah 'mengobrol' dengan Nagini, dan menyampaikan hal itu pada keluarga Malfoy.

Flashback

Tom sedang menuju ruang keluarga Malfoy untuk melanjutkan diskusi, ia melewati ruang bermain anak dimana ada Nix yang sedang bersama Nagini tengah berbicara atau bertengkar? Entahlah

:sshh jadi bocah, kau ini mengajakku perang yah?!

:sshh aku tidak mengajakmu pelang atau beltengkal dasal ulal

:aku memang ular bocah bodoh sshh

:aku tidak bodoh dasal ulal jelek ssh

:sshh dasar bocal cadel bodoh

Nix dan Nagini saling bertatapan tajam dan mendesis-desis. Ralat hanya Nix yang menatap tajam namun gagal karena dia imut.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Tom? Tom tentu terkejut karena selama ini hanya dialah yang bisa parselmouth. Mungkin ia akan menjadikan Nix sebagai Dark Lady dan penerusnya.

Sejak mengetahui Nix bisa parselmouth ia dijadikan kebanggaan Malfoy dan hampir membuat Draco iri dan membenci Nix namun Draco memahami bahwa Nix adiknya tidak pernah melupakannya. Karena dimana ada Nix disitu ada Draco dan sebaliknya, apapun yang dipunyai Nix pasti Draco punya pun sebaliknya, mereka diberi julukan Perfect Twin. Julukan ini memang pantas diberikan karena melihat rupa mereka yang rupawan serta status sosialnya yang tinggi dan etika yang sempurna khas para pureblood meski mereka terbilang masih belia.

Tapi untuk masalah sifat mereka amat bertolak belakang. Dimana Draco yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan, bisa dikatakan dia perfectsionis mirip sang kakek dan ayah, dan Nix yang bersifat jahil dan eum berandal untuk seukuran gadis dari kalangan bangsawan bahkan ia bisa dikatakan lebih berandal dibanding Bellatrix sang bibi saat muda.

"Mom...mom... Glandpa Tom tidak kecini?"

"Entahlah sayang, memangnya kenapa?" Narcissa membalas pertanyaan sang putri sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam bergelombang sedikit ikal dibawahnya khas para Black

"Eum aku ingin berlmain dengan Nagini aku bocan, Dwaco ikut fathel dan Glandpa"

"Mau main dengan mom?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias dan mulai bermain dengan sang ibu sambil sesekali menanyakan hal yang ingin diketahuinya.

Gadis kecil bernama Phoenix atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Nix tersebut,menemani ibunya yang kini tengah berada didapur. "Mooom,Uncle Legulus dan Uncle Silius tidak kesini mom?" tanya Nix yang memeluk boneka ular pemberian ayahnya tersebut. Narcissa mengerutkan keningnya. Entah mengapa putrinya lebih penasaran dengan keluarga Black dibanding Malfoy. Terlebih ayah mertuanya sendiri yang mengajarkan sejarah keluarga Malfoy pada Draco dan Phoenix. Dan contohnya saat ini dia lebih sering menanyakan Sirius atau Regulus dibanding ayahnya yang terkadang bertugas diluar negeri.

"Phoenix sayang, ibu tidak tahu."jawab Narcissa sabar. Narcissa yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam pun tersenyum. Ia mengupaskan apel untuk Phoenix. Entah mengapa Nix merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat, badannya juga lemas.

"Mom hiks.."panggil Phoenix yang mulai menangis. Karena merasa badannya tidak enak disertai pusing, dan naluri sebagai anak kecilnya keluar yaitu dengan menangis menandakan bahwa tubuhnya sedang dalam kondisi tidak nyaman. Narcissa menoleh melihat putri kecilnya yang tengah menyentuh kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya dan wajahnya juga memerah serta mata yang sayu. Lady Malfoy itu segera menghampiri sang anak dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Yaampun kau panas sekali, kau terkena demam sayang.Ibu ambil ramuan penurun panas dahulu, kau istirahat dikamar ya princess" kata Narcissa lembut namun terselip nada kekhawatiran. Ia menggendong putrinya menuju kamar sang anak yang berada dilantai dua.

"Dobby"panggil Narcissa. Peri rumah itu pun muncul. Disertai bunyi 'tar' yang kencang.

"Ya,Nyonya"jawab Dobby sambil membungkuk. Narcissa meminta peri rumah tersebut untuk memberitahu Lucius bahwa Phoenix sakit dan menyuruh dobby meminta ramuan demam untuk Nix pada Severus

Lucius yang mendengar kabar tersebut dari Dobby segera pulang ke rumah sambil membawa Draco yang ikutan panik. Sedangkan Abraxas tidak bisa ikut karena terhalang oleh pekerjaannya dikementrian yang harus segera diselesaikan dan tidak bisa ditunda.

Sesampainya Lucius dikamar Phoenix dan Draco,ia melihat Narcissa tengah mengompres kening Phoenix.

"Phoenix anak kesayanganku, bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Lucius yang di dramatisir dan segera menghampiri sang putri lalu duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, tangannya sesekali mengelus lembut rambut hitam lebatnya. Draco juga segera naik kekasur dan duduk disebelah adiknya yang berbaring. "Dwaco"kata Nix lemah.

Draco yang sangat sayang pada adiknya itu langsung memeluknya. "Jangwan sakit Nix"kata Draco, kepala mungilnya ia tempelkan disebelah kepala sang adik tangannya ia lingkarkan disekitar leher Nix dan terus bergumam cepat sembuh, ia tertidur disebelah Nix yang masih ia peluk. Draco tidak peduli bila ia tertular demam selama adiknya bisa sembuh ia rela melakukan apapun.

Lucius pun ganti menjaga Phoenix dan membenarkan posisi tidur anak sulungnya agar nyaman, dan sedikit dijauhkan dari Phoenix agar tidak tertular sakit, sementara Narcissa membuat bubur untuk dimakan Phoenix. Dobby juga sudah kembali bersama Severus dan Tom.

Tom yang khawatir langsung menemui calon penerusnya itu. Ia mendengar suara Nix yang tengah meminta sesuatu pada ayahnya.

"Faltel,nanti belikan aku ulal ya"pinta Phoenix ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Lucius masih disana iapun meminta pada ayahnya itu, Lucius hanya mengiyakan saja asalkan Phoenix sembuh.

"Severus sudah membawa ramuan"kata Tom yang sudah berada diambang pintu kamar Nix, Nagini yang tadi berada dibahu sang tuan segera melata turun dan menuju keranjang Nix.

Nagini pun melingkari Phoenix dan menjadikan dirinya selimut, sehingga menghalangi Draco yang ingin memeluk adiknya.

"Yaa.Ulal jahat pelgi"protes Draco kecil setelah ia terbangun dan hendak memeluk Nix tapi yang didapati malah ular itu hingga ia kesal. Sambil sesekali tangannya mencoba menggeser-geser badan Nagini yang tergolong besar dan berat. Itu membuat Dragon kecil amat sangat jengkel, karena susah sekali menyingkirkan ular itu.

"pssttt bocah kau bisa sakit juga" Nagini berdesis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Psstt tentu saja aku bisa, aku masih manusia tau sshh" Nix membalas pertanyaan Nagini sambil mendengus jengkel.

Draco merasa terabaikan karena hadirnya Nagini diantara dia dan Nix. Sedangkan Tom yang melihatnya dengan Lucius hanya tersenyum maklum. Nix sendiri tidak ambil pusing.

Sementara itu Narcissa dan Severus membawa nampan berisi bubur dan ramuan.

"Uncle Sev,suluh nagini pelgi" kata Draco dengan nada khas Malfoy memerintah dengan seenaknya dan angkuh. Membuat Severus menatapnya datar dan seolah tatapannya berkata 'usir saja sendiri' dan menuai kerucutan bibir dari Draco disertai wajah masam anak itu, namun Severus tak perduli sudah amat sangat terbiasa dengan anak baptisnya yang satu itu.

"Uncle Kelelawal,"sapa Phoenix dengan 'sopannya' dan tersenyum polos membuat persimpangan jalan tercetak dipelipisnya.

"Bocah,siapa yang kau panggil kelelawar"kata Severus dengan datar namun sorot matanya terlihat antara jengkel dan geli dengan kelakuan antik putri baptisnya meski ia terlihat agak sebal dengan kelakuan Nix yang malah tertawa. Lucius dengan sabar mulai menyuapi anak gadisnya. Nagini pun melingkar di pundak Tom kembali setelah ia merasa cukup terusik dengan Draco yang berusaha menyingkirkannya dari Nix.

Phoenix hanya makan tiga sendok bubur. Narcissa pun memberikan ramuan pada Phoenix. "pait" keluh Nix.

"ini obat bukan jus"kata Tom. Lucius pun memberikan permen coklat pada Phoenix untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit.

Kedua tangan Phoenix terangkat dan memasang mimik memelas bagai anak kucing manja. "Mau tidul cama papa"pinta Nix. Seketika Lucius terharu, baru kali ini Phoenix mau tidur bersamanya. Selama ini Phoenix selalu menolak untuk tidur dengannya, biasanya putrinya itu lebih senang tidur dengan sang istri dan kakaknya.

Extra Part

Nix sembuh dari demamnya tiga hari kemudian, dan sesuai yang dijanjikan Lucius dia membelikan Nix sebuah ular jenis Many Banded Krait dan untuk Draco ia membelikan Black Mamba. Kedua anaknya begitu senang dan memelihara dengan baik, untuk ular Nix ia memberi nama Izanami dimana itu adalah nama seorang dewi penguasa dunia bawah di Jepang. Sedangkan untuk ular Draco diberi nama Noir yang menurut bahasa Perancis berarti hitam sesuai warnanya.

Tbc


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Diagon Alley

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan ia sudah menginjak usia sebelas tahun dan itu artinya mereka akan bersekolah di Hogwarts, sekolah dunia sihir yang paling bergengsi se Britania Raya. Pada saat 1 September nanti dia akan berangkat dan sekarang waktunya ia dan Draco pergi ke Diagon Alley membeli perlengkapan dan memilih tongkat

Akankah aku kembali dengan tongkat lamaku atau aku mendapat yang baru?

Selain tongkat, ia juga mulai memikirkan asrama mana yang akan terpilih. Kakak kembarnya Draco sudah memantapkan pilihan ke Slytherin.

Sejujurnya ia ingin kembali ke rumah lamanya yakni Gryffindor, namun ia tak tega melihat ayahnya berharap banyak ia di Slytherin atau minimal di Ravenclaw. Mengingat leluhurnya tak begitu baik dengan asrama singa itu.

Phoenix tertawa mengingat kembali wajah ayah dan kakeknya,saat ia dengan santainya tak masalah bila berada di Gryffindor. Wajah ayahnya hampir terkena serangan jantung itu membuatnya tak tega, meski sebelumnnya ia cukup menikmati dan terhibur oleh wajah kekagetan dari dua senior Malfoy tersebut. Oh ayolah dulu saat ia menjadi Harry Potter ia bercita-cita ingin mengerjai orang angkuh yang sekarang ini menjabat sebagai ayahnya, jadi selagi ada kesempatan kenapa tidak diambil. Pikirnya mulai menjadi Slytherin tulen.

Hari ini Narcissa dan Lucius akan membawa dua kembar kesayangannya ke Diagon Alley untuk berbelanja. Bisa dipastikan para reporter akan menghujani mereka dengan kilatan blitz demi mendapatkan foto kembar. Pasalnya mereka hanya bisa mendapat foto Draco. Karena Phoenix lebih suka bersembunyi di belakang Draco.

"Mum aku tak suka mereka" ujar Draco dengan suara datar, bukan karena apa. Dia kasihan melihat Nix yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya, karena tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia menjadi teringat kala pesta ulang tahun mereka yang ke enam banyak sekali tamu undangan dewasa yang menarik kesana kemari kembarannya itu dikarenakan imut, salah satunya keluarga Potter dan Black tepatnya Sirius Black yang ingin memonopoli Nix mengingat itu membuatnya jengkel.

Narcissa melihat keseliling dan benar saja ada beberapa photographer yang siap membidik wajah Nix dengan kamera-kamera mereka hingga membuat anak bungsu nya tak nyaman. Lucius pun menjadi jengah kala perhatian tukang cari berita itu terpusat pada anak bungsunya. Dengan segera Lucius menjulurkan lengannya pada Nix

"Ayo sini Father gendong"

"Un" Nix mengangguk dan membiarkan sang ayah menggendongnya, segera saja ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher sang ayah, enggan melirik kesana kemari. Sedangkan Draco digandeng Narcissa. Keluarga Malfoy itu berlalu dari sana dengan wajah angkuh dan anggun khas mereka tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

Sebenarnya di antara para reporter itu, pasti ada Rita Stekeer yang sangat berambisi mendapatkan berita tentang putri bungsu keluarga malfoy yang misterius itu, guna mendongkrak popularitasnya dan pasti pemasukan pada dompetnya agar tebal.

Phoenix sendiri,sebenarnya ingin membongkar rahasia Rita. Tapi kumbang itu masih bisa digunakan. Setidaknya diantara kesialan yang diberikan wanita menyebalkan itu, ada juga hal berguna yang bisa ia manfaatkan suatu saat nanti. Diam-diam bocah perempuan itu menyeringai seram akan rencana yang tersusun dikepala mungilnya.

Narcissa dan Lucius membawa putra-putri mereka ke Madam Malkin terlebih dahulu. Nix hampir tertawa, namun ia urungkan ia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Ia teringat pertemuan pertama dengan Draco di kehidupannya yang lalu.

Jika dulu ia adalah bocah laki-laki lugu dan membenci tanpa tau kebenarannya, membuat ia merasa bodoh dan betapa konyolnya ia dulu, namun setelah 11 tahun hidup dan dibesarkan layaknya seorang ratu oleh keluarga Malfoy ia menyadari bahwa ia sungguh keliru dan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Saat sedang asyik-asyik nya dia di dunianya sendiri suara Narcissa membuyarkan senyum anehnya dengan suatu pertanyaan.

"Phoenix sayang apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tersenyum bahkan nyaris tertawa nak?" Lady Malfoy itu bertanya khas keibuan

"Umm nothing mum" dia menggelengkan kepala

"Kalau bukan apa-apa kenapa kau malah senyum-senyun sendiri seperti orang tak waras saja"- Draco menyahut dengan curiga

"Heeiii aku kan cuma...cuma..eum..um" dia kehabisan kata, bingung untuk merangkai kata yang tepat. Tak mungkinkan dia menceritakan hal itu ditambah dia ini time travel

"Cuma apa hayo?" Narcissa ikut menimbrung dengan nada menggoda, sementara Lucius hanya memperhatikan interaksi ketiga nya dengan wajah datar namun dihatinya terselip kebahagian yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata, tanpa sadar ia menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi lengkung keatas, ya dia tersenyum tipis.

"Biarkan Draco yang diukur terlebih dulu mum, lihat pelanggan itu sudah selesai" kata Phoenix mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ia ingin tahu apakah Draco akan tetap mengeluh,seperti di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Ck pengalihan pembicaraan, baiklah..baiklah karena aku kakak yang baik aku mengalah untukmu"

"Blee biar saja" ujar Nix sambil memeletkan lidah sedangkan Draco memutar bola mata bosan, jujur saja ia ingin mendengus, Namun ia tau itu sungguh tak sopan terlebih dia dari keluarga pureblood.

Phoenix tertawa lagi, menjahili orang adalah hobinya yang susah dihilangkan dan korban favoritnya adalah Draco. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu hal. "Father" panggil Nix manja disertai senyuman yang sering ia gunakan untuk meminta sesuatu. Dan seratus persen tidak akan ada yang menolak.

"Nix ingin burung hantu salju bolehkah Father? " pinta Nix pada Lucius dengan tatapan anak anjing yang susah di tolak.

Lucius tentu saja tidak dapat menolak. "Tunggulah disini bersama Mum. Father akan belikan " kata Lucius. Begitu Lucius pergi, Phoenix bisa mendengar Draco mengomel karena ia tertusuk jarum pentul.Phoenix tertawa karenanya.

Selagi menunggu ayahnya membeli burung hantu, ia dilanda bosan karena gilirannya masih lama, sedangkan ibu mereka tengah keluar toko untuk membeli buku-buku mereka dahulu.

"Selanjutnya" ucap seorang wanita

"Akhirnya huft.." Nix menghela nafas lega dan kini gilirannya diukur. Ia ditunggui Draco

Saat ia diukur. Sesosok yang telah ia kenali memasuki toko. Lily Potter dan putranya Daniel Potter.

"Malfoy kau disini? Apa Nix juga disini" tanya Daniel bersemangat.

"Hei dilarang memanggil adikku dengan nama depannya" ujar Draco ketus, ia tak rela kesayangannya dipanggil begitu akrab oleh orang lain

"Ck kakak posesif, dia sendiri tidak keberatan tuh" ujar daniel keras kepala

Lily yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan

"C'mon boys jangan bertengkar" Lily menasehati, lalu kepalanya menoleh pada Nix dan menyapa "Hallo dear"

"Um Hallo juga Lady Potter, dan um hai Daniel" ujar Nix agak kikuk, karena memanggil 'ibunya' seperti itu. Lalu kepalanya meneleng kesamping guna melihat Daniel dan ia tak sadar akan pose imutnya

Lily yang melihat keimutan Nix langsung memeluknya. "Kau imut sekali,pantas saja James ingin kau menjadi putri kami" kata Lily bersemangat.

"Se..sse..sesak..." ujarnya kepayahan akibat pelukan maut Lily.

"Ooh maafkan aku dear, kau terlalu imut aku menjadi gemas" ujar Lily merasa bersalah, namun tidak dengan wajah dan kelakuannya. Nyonya Potter itu mencubiti pipi gembilnya dengan gemas atau sesekali memainkan rambutnya. Nix hanya tertawa kering

Merlin aku tau selama ini 11 tahun hidup menjadi perempuan tapi kenapa aku masih sesak dibilang imut? Jiwaku masih laki-lakiiii * innernya meraung tak terima sedangkan diwajahnya ia menampilkan senyum lemah. Lalu matanya bergulir kearah Daniel

"Nix kau sudah memilih tongkat? Kalau belum kita kesana sama-sama yuk!" Daniel berseru semangat dan berfikir bisa mulai pendekatan pada Nix dan mendapatkan hati bocah perempuan Malfoy itu.

"Maaf saja adikku tidak kubiarkan pergi bersama manusia ceroboh macam kau Potter" tuding Draco dengan jari telunjuknya disertai wajah angkuh.

"Oh ayolah kalian berdua jangan seperti ini, ingat lho~ benci dan suka itu setipis benang nanti lama-lama kalian malah jadi saling suka hahahaha" ujar Nix disertai tawa renyahnya dan Lily

"What? Tidak akan!!" Ujar keduanya kompak

"Tuhkan barengan ngomongnya" Nix lagi-lagi menggoda keduanya

"Niixxxxx" kembali dua anak laki-laki itu berbicara berbarengan, makin pecah tawa Nix.

Sementara itu di Emperioum Owl,James dan Lucius saling berhadapan memperebutkan burung hantu salju. James ingin memberikan burung hantu itu untuk Phoenix sebenarnya sebagai suap agar bungsu Malfoy itu menghabiskan Yule bersama mereka.

"Oi Lucy kau sudah dapat burung hantu elang, jadi berikan burung hantu salju itu untukku" James keras kepala

"Tidak bisa Potter ini aku beli khusus untuk Nix" Lucius tak mau kalah.

"Hei kau mencuri ide ku yah untuk menghadiahkan burung hantu itu pada Nix"

"He~ Nix sendiri yang memintaku, jadi buang jauh-jauh hal nista semacam mencuri idemu itu Potter" Lucius dengan angkuhnya segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya membayar belanjaannya ketika James diam membeku. Dan tersadar ketika Lucius sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sialan kau Lucy, huh aku harus menyogok Nix dengan apa? Agar ia menghabiskan waktu di Potter Manor" James kesal bukan kepalang, dibanding dia disini mending ia menyusulnya saja setelah sebelumnya membayar burung hantu untuk anaknya.

"Phoenix bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan Daniel"kata Lily tiba-tiba membuat Draco merasa terancam karena Nix pasti lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Daniel ketimbang dirinya. Sedangkan Daniel tersenyum tak jelas.

"Hahahaha Mrs. Potter kurasa ini terlalu dini dibicarakan" Nix menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Lalu melihat reaksi Draco dan Daniel yang berbanding terbalik, satu suram dan satu bahagia.

Tak lama kemudian Lucius pun kembali ke Madam Malkin dengan terengah - engah sambil membawa sangkar burung hantu jni dikarenakan James yang mengikutinya terus. "Father, Lady Potter ingin menikahkan Nix dengan Daniel" lapor Draco dengan wajah datarnya ketika sang ayah memunculkan dirinya didepan sang anak.

"Itu ide yang bagus Lily Flower" sahut James tiba-tiba dibelakang Lucius

"Ehm, *berdeham * Lady Potter maaf sebelumnya, anakku masih 11 tahun terlalu dini baginya membicarakan hal seperti itu" Lucius berujar tenang namun didalamnya sudah meluncur bebas kata-kata makian untuk Potter entah Potter yang mana.

"Hei dikalangan pureblood sudah wajar hal itu dibicarakan sejak dini, bahkan usia 7 th mereka sudah dikenalkan calon tunangannya" James mengatakannya dengan enteng disertai cengiran khasnya

"..." Lucius menatap tajam

"Aahaha, Lady dan Lord Potter dan Daniel lebih baik kita keluar toko saja, banyak pelanggan yang ingin mengukur. Father, Draco ayo kita susul Mum" Nix menengahi mereka.

Lucius kembali menggendong Phoenix untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menunjukan pada James kalau phoenix tidak semudah itu bisa diambil, yang mendapat tatapan kesal dari James karena ulahnya. Mereka pun bersama - sama menuju Ollivander dimana Narcissa telah menunggu. "Lily kau disini"kata Narcissa datar.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, kalau kau tak melihatku berarti aku tidak disini" Lily menyahut kalem

Narcissa sebenarnya masih kesal dengan Lily karena seenaknya membawa putrinya dan membawa kekementrian untuk mengasuh Nix. Ini akibat ulah James yang menculik putrinya ketika Lucius lengah menjaga Nix dikementrian saat itu. Saat itu Nix berusia 2 tahun setengah.

"Mom, lihat apa yang father belikan untukku"kata Phoenix sambil menunjukkan Burung hantu salju yang ia beri nama Hedwig, untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan memutus hawa suram tadi.

"Cantikkan Mom" Nix tersenyum dengan lebar namun terlihat manis.

"Tentu saja sayang, apa kau suka hadiah dari father mu?" Narcissa teralihkan perhatiannya berkat Nix

"Uum..Nix suka sangat suka, ah iya father apa kau beli juga untuk Drake?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja sayang" ujar Lucius sambil memarken sangkar burung yang berisi burung hantu elang milik anak sulungnya

"Woaahh Drake punyamu keren" tunjuk Nix pada burung hantunya, Draco pun tersenyum angkuh, James dan Daniel merasa tersisihkan karena ingin perhatian Nix juga, dan jangan lupakan Lily yang berwajah ditekuk. Rupanya para Potter memang benar-benar menginginkan Nix dikeluarga mereka.

"Ehem,Phoenix calon menantuku *Lucius mengirim deathglarenya*. Kau ingin masuk team quindditch?"tanya James berusaha menarik perhatian Nix dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam Lucius yang sama sekali tak mempan padanya.

"Seeker. Aku ingin menjadi seeker" Nix menyahut semangat. Jawaban itu membuat James bersorak.

"Heii kau saingan dulu denganku, aku juga ingin menjadi seeker seperti Daddy. Bahkan Daddy-ku yang seeker terbaik dimasanya memuji kemampuan terbangku lho~" ujar Daniel dengan semangat dan James yang tersenyum lebar akan perkataan putranya.

"Aku tidak takut, Malfoy tidak takut apapun, kalau begitu aku tunggu saat nanti kita berhadapan langsung" ujar Nix dengan angkuh hasil meniru Lucius dan Draco. Malfoy disana tersenyum bangga pada Nix.

"Lagipula,siapa bilang kita akan satu asrama. Aku ingin bersama uncle kelelawar"kata Phoenix semangat

"Severus?" Lily menyahut ragu

"Snivellus" kata James untuk meyakinkan. Meski tahu, karena Nix memang sering menyebut Severus, uncle kelelawar.

"Iya, aku mau masuk Slytherin"

"Oh tidak, kau itu malaikat rapuh tidak seharusnya disarang ular berbahaya" James mendramatisir

"Eeh tetapi leluhurku masuk sana semua" Kata Nix dengan wajah imut

"Masuk Gryffindor saja Nix nanti aku ngalah deh, yah yah" Daniel ikutan merayu Nix

"Dimana keseruannya kalau kau mengalah? Kata Uncle Reggy anak laki-laki pantang menarik ucapannya kembali"

Nix berujar polos namun menohok Daniel, Draco tersenyum dengan anggun namun didalam hatinya ia sudah tertawa jahat.

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan apa jawaban putriku?" Ujar Lucius

"Lebih baik kita masuk"kata Narcissa datar melihat perseteruan kekanakan antara Malfoy dan Potter selama 10 menit yang terbuang sia-sia. Ollivander melihat rombongan di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya Malfoy dan Potter bersama.

Namun pria tua itu tidak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan takut menyinggung pelanggan, jadi ia hanya cukup diam saja. Lalu menyambutnya.

"Baiklah siapa duluan?" Tanya pria tua itu pada ketiga anak didepannya.

"Aku yang pertama" kata Phoenix semangat. Ollivander pun mengukur tinggi gadis itu dan mana tangan yang lebih dominan.

"Hmm bagaimana kita coba ini. Elm dan senar jantung naga seperti milik ayahmu"kata Ollivander menyerahkan tongkat sihir itu pada Nix. Belum ia menyentuh tongkat itu sudah memercikan bunga api dan membakar sebuah jambangan dimeja dekat kasir hingga menjadi abu. Membuat Nix meringis.

Kembali ollivander memilihkan tongkat yang ia buat pada Nix, ia masuk kedalam dan mengambil satu kotak kayu berisi tongkat cantik fan dibawanya pada Nix

"Hmm bagaimana dengan ini? Milik ibumu, Kayu Acacia dengan inti senar jantung naga" kata Ollivander sambil menyerahkan tongkat itu.

Phoenix melambaikan tongkat tersebut dan kini ganti air yang hampir membasahi mereka. "Tentu saja ini tidak cocok untukmu"kata Ollivander yang kembali mencari. Lalu kembali lagi kedepan menyodorkan sebuah tongkat.

"Ah coba ini, kayu Cedar dengan inti Phoenix, dan ini adalah Phoenix langka, kekuatannya gabungan dari api dan es" kata Ollivander. Takut-takut Phoenix melambaikan tongkat itu. Sebuah cahaya biru dan merah menyinari jari-jarinya . Phoenix merasakan tongkatnya sangat familiar dan sensasi hangat yang lembut sama seperti tongkatnya dulu, tongkat holy dengan inti bulu phoenix.

"Bagus sekali, kau diberkati nak, sudah ribuan orang mencobanya namun tak ada yang cocok, jagalah baik-baik dan gunakan dengan benar. Baik selanjutnya"kata Ollivander menasehati lalu memanggil pelanggan selanjutnya.

Draco pun maju tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk memilih tongkat, ia mendapat hawthron dengan inti bulu unicron. Lalu tiba giliran Daniel yang memilih tongkat.

Daniel menjadi pelanggan paling sulit menurut Ollivander setelah lima tongkat. Daniel mendapat kayu applewood dengan inti taring naga. Setelah tiga anak itu mendapatkan semua keperluannya, mereka pergi menuju rumah masing-masing dan akan bertemu kembali nanti di stasiun King Cross tanggal 1 September nanti.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Hogwarts I'm Coming

Tak terasa kini sudah tanggal 1 September dimana stasiun King Cross peron 9 3/4 akan penuh anak-anak penyihir untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts sebagai penyihir hebat kelak di masa depan.

Tak terkecuali kini kembar Malfoy itu sudah berada disana. Dengan Draco yang mendorong trunk dan Nix yang enak-enakan duduk diatasnya, namun Draco tidak protes asal adiknya senang ia tidak keberatan. Mereka jadi sorotan namun tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka.

"Draco jaga Nix dengan baik, ingat kau laki-laki harus bisa melindungi adik perempuanmu dengan segenap kemampuanmu, aku tak ingin mendengar kau ataupun Nix terluka disana" ceramah Lucius pada putranya

"Buat bangga nama Malfoy disana dan juga atas nama Salazar Slytherin membuat asrama itu berjaya" ujar Abraxas sambil mengelus lembut kepala dua cucu kesayangannya.

"Nix, Draco jaga kesehatan kalian disana, jangan lupa untuk kirimi kami surat dan khusus untukmu Nix jangan mencari perkara disana. Hobi jahil mu itu harus ditekan, mengerti?! Dan Dragon laporkan pada Mum bila adikmu ini membandel dan bersikaplah tegas padanya" Narcissa menasehati kedua anaknya terkhusus untuk Nix.

Draco dan Nix hanya mengangguk dan menjawab 'mengerti/ya aku usahakan'

Lalu tak lama kemudian datang rombongan dari keluarga Black, Lestrange, dan Potter yang membawa anak-anak mereka. Dan bisa dipastikan

"PHOENIX/NIX"

Keributan

Sang empu nama menengok kearah para pemanggilnya, disana ia melihat ada tiga keluarga pureblood, kita kenalkan satu persatu dahulu.

Ada seorang Black, oh bukan..bukan yang itu. Ini adalah Regulus Black dan Alice Reed bersama putra nya Leo Acturus Black, ia memiliki darah Jepang karena ibunya Alice Black nee Reed merupakan keturunan pureblood Jepang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan kekaisaran. Memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam lurus, dengan mata sedikit sipit dan bernetra abu-abu gelap, wajahnya yang rupawan diusianya yang sekarang sudah tentu dewasanya ia akan menjelma menjadi pangeran impian para wanita. Tahun ini adalah tahun keduanya di Hogwarts.

Lalu beralih pada keluarga Black lainnya yakni Sirius Black dengan Amelia Bones, ia bersama putra nya Alfa Alphard Black memiliki ciri-ciri berambut dark brown bergelombang, berbola mata kan hitam bagai langit malam yang mampu membius siapa saja yang melihatnya, sama seperti sepupunya Leo, ia menjalani tahun keduanya di Hogwart.

Lalu George Weasley dan Fred Weasley yang kini telah berganti menjadi George Altair Black dan Fred Vega Black dua diantara tiga nama rasi bintang dari segitiga bintang musim panas. Mereka akan menjalani tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts.

Beralih pada keluarga Lestrange disana ada pasangan suami istri Bellatrix Lestrange dengan pinggul yang dirangkul oleh sang suami Rodolphus Lestrange. Mengantar kedua putranya yaitu Corvus Marvolo Lestrange dan Pollux Rabastan Lestrange. Corvus lebih tua setahun dari Pollux dan cucu paling tua dari keluarga Black hingga ia harus memiliki kebijaksanaan dan kecerdasan yang mumpuni bagi adiknya dan para sepupunya. Memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam bergelombang, bermata coklat gelap dengan senyum menawan, ia sama dengan si kembar Black berada ditahun ketiganya.

Beralih pada Pollux, ia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut hitam lurus, berbola mata kan hitam sedikit sentuhan abu-abu. Sama seperti kakaknya ia memiliki pesonanya tersendiri. Tahun ini menjadi tahun keduanya di Hogwarts.

Lalu yang terakhir keluarga Potter. James Charlus Potter dan Lily Potter bersama putra tunggalnya Daniel Fleamont Potter yang memiliki ciri-ciri bermata hazelnut teduh bagai musim gugur dengan rambut berwarna merah seperti ibunya namun berantakan mirip sang ayah, walau demikian tidak mengurangi pesonanya sebagai seorang Potter. Tahun ini ia akan seangkatan dengan Nix dan Draco.

"Hai semuanya, salam untuk para Lord dan Lady sekalian, semoga Lady Magic memberkarti kalian semua" ujar Nix formal dan membungkuk salam ala bangsawan setelah rombongan itu sampai didepannya. Draco pun memberi salam seperti adiknya. Yang melihat tentu takjub dengan kesopanan yang ditunjukan Phoenix dan Draco. Para orang tua sedang berbincang seputar pekerjaan atau menanyai kabar dan undangan makan bersama. Sementara anak-anak.

"Hei Nix kita akan bersenang-senang nanti di Hogwarts, dan aku dengan senang hati menjadi pemandumu"-Leo menyahut dengan tenang seperti biasa namun terselip nada antusias.

"Nix kau pilih asrama Gryffindor kan? Nanti aku ajak keliling Hogwarts, kita tur berdua saja agar romantis" ini adalah Alfa atau yang biasa dipanggil Al, sama seperti ayahnya ia berada di Gryffindor sempat ia tidak diakui cucu oleh Walburga terlebih Sirius mengangkat seorang Weasley rendahan meski pureblood, namun berkat usaha Sirius dan Regulus dalam meyakinkan akhirnya keluarga besar Black menerimanya, namun hanya kalangan keluarga inti dan Potter yang mengetahui ini karena potter masih berkerabat dengan Black dari garis keturunan Dorea Black, sedangkan diluar itu yang mereka ketahui Sirius dan keluarganya tidak diakui dalam keluarga Black meski masih boleh menyandang nama marga itu.

"Nix tidak akan masuk kesana, ia akan masuk Slytherin" ujar Corvus dan Pollux yakin disertai seringai.

"No, Nix lebih cocok di Gryffindor dan bersamaku sebagai pendampingnya" Daniel menyahut dengan percaya diri seperti ayahnya.

"Kalian berisik, dimanapun Nix ditempatkan dia tidak akan bersama kalian. Dia tetap denganku secara mutlak" ujar Draco angkuh disertai aura kemurkaan karena para sepupunya dan Potter itu memperebutkan adik kesayangannya.

"Kalian ini sudahlah, lagipula yang menentukan itu sorting hat, lagipula ini masih dihogwarts " ujar Nix dengan lelah karena dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka berkumpul ada saja yang diributkan dan tak jauh-jauh itu selalu berkaitan dengannya. Nix menggulirkan bola matanya lalu melihat si kembar Weasley yang kini ada ditengah-tengah para Black. Tanpa sadar ia mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap intens keduanya. Yang ditatap pun merasa risih karena ulah Nix meski tidak terang-terangan. Nix yang menyadari itu segera meminta maaf

"Maafkan aku" ujarnya dengan lembut disertai bungkukan badan

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti..." ujar si kembar satu lalu disambung

"Bingungkan dengan kehadiran" dengan kembar satunya lagi

"Kami di Black" ujar keduanya kompak disertai cengiran. Nix hanya mengangguk polos.

"Ah Greg bukankah tidak sopan kalau kita tidak memperkenalkan diri kita dahulu?" Sahut satunya sambil menengok pada kembarannya yang dipanggil Greg.

"Oh itu benar Freddie, kalau gitu kenalkan namaku George Altair Black"

"Dan aku Fred Vega Black"

"Namaku Phoenix Aquila Malfoy dan huh kalian anak uncle? Setahuku Uncle Sirius hanya memiliki Al sebagai anak kandungnya dan Uncle Regulus memiliki anak laki-laki hanya Leo, apakah kalian di adopsi? Lalu siapa yang mengadopsi kalian? Dan setahuku bila rambut merah cerah seperti itu dari kalangan Weasley. Eh..eum maafkan kelancanganku" Nix segera mengerem mulutnya karena menanyakan hal seperti itu dan terlihat tidak sopan. Salahkan mulut dan otaknya yang gatal ingin bertanya sedari tadi.

"Hahaha santai saja nona" ujar Fred

"Kami memang dari Weasley namun Father Sirius mengadopsi kami, karena kami dibuang oleh keluarga Weasley" ujar George dengan santai namun tergurat kesedihan disana meski samar. Fred yang mengetahui itu mengelus punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku Fred, George tak seharusnya aku lancang" ujar Nix menyesal, lalu ia melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuat kembar Weasley atau sekarang Black membeku dan anak-anak laki-laki disana mulai panas.

Grab

Ya Nix memeluk Fred dan George gantian lalu mengelus kepala keduanya meski harus berjinjit.

"Ini sebagai tanda maafku, dan kuharap kalian selalu berbahagia dan senang menjadi sepupu ku" katanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum manis, membuat kedua pipi sikembar memerah.

"Yak Nix cukup sampai disini, tekan feromonmu itu" ujar Draco ketus

"Huh feromon? Memang aku kucing sebar-sebar feromon segala, lagipula aku tidak melakukan itu tau" Nix cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat anak laki-laki disana harus menahan diri agar tidak menciumnya. Karena Lucius, James, Sirius, dan Regulus bahkan Draco sudah memasang hawa suram nan angker.

"Nix jangan memanyunkan bibirmu bahaya"

"Eh bahaya? Bahaya kenapa Dray?"

"Nanti kau bisa di *cup Draco mencium bibir Nix* cium seperti itu"

Nix mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Draco sendiri tengah memamerkan seringainya pada para sepupunya yang kini menggeram cemburu.

"Huh lihatlah kakak-kakakmu itu Ron, Ginny dia berada dikaum menjijikan dengan para penganut Dark Arts, oh aku lupa mereka bukan lagi kakak kalian. Dan Percy pastikan Ron menjauhi anak-anak tidak tahu diri sepertinya di Hogwarts, aku tidak ingin anak kesayanganku ternodai oleh mereka" ujar seorang wanita dengan suara lantang dan merendahkan hal itu ditunjukan pada Fred dan Geroge karena sikembar berada didepannya. Phoenix yang mengetahui suara ini terkejut dan segera membalikan badannya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya. Molly berkata kasar disertai wajah yang begitu sinis.

Tidak mungkin, apa ini yang dimaksud Profesor dan Lady Fate serta Death yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu

Batin Nix syok dan sedikit terguncang namun ia segera menguasai dirinya. Dan menatap datar pada Molly, ya benar kalian tidak salah baca itu adalah suara Molly Weasley.

Phoenix bisa mendengar gumaman 'Mum' dari Fred dan George yang sarat akan kerinduan.

"Mom ayo kita pergi jangan disini, mereka merusak pemandangan saja" ketus Percy. Nix yang mendengarnya menggeram marah, karena mottonya adalah tidak ada yang boleh menghina keluarganya sekalipun bukan sedarah.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lihat Tuan Muda Weasley? Disini hanya ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang saja dan kereta. Kau mengharapkan apa lagi? Sebuah ladang gandum atau deretan hutan? Dasar idiot" ujar Nix dingin dan angkuh, bibir mungilnya pun menyunggingkan senyum remeh pada Percy. Jangankan keluarga Weasley yang terkejut, keluarganya sendiri pun terkejut, namun tidak ada yang menegurnya.

"K-kau.." Percy kehilangan kata-katanya akibat tatapan menusuk Nix yang seperti bukan anak usia sebelas tahun. Tatapan itu begitu menusuk dan dingin hingga tanpa sadar ia menggosok tengkuknya karena merinding dan ia seperti dijalari rasa dingin yang teramat mencekam. Para Weasley yang merasakannya pun ikut merinding.

Tanpa banyak kata rombongan Weasley itu segera pergi, dan Nix kembali kewajah ceria dan polosnya.

"Nix kau menyeramkan" ujar kompak semuanya.

"Eh begitukah? Yah tapi aku tak peduli, aku tak suka bila anggota keluargaku dihina, terlebih tepat didepan wajahku bila perlu aku akan menyeret pelaku ke dementor agar dikecup" ujarnya enteng, membuat sikembar Black terharu dan tatapan bangga serta memuji dari para orang dewasa, namun juga ngeri akan perkataan terkahir bungsu Malfoy itu.

PRRIIITTTTTT

TUTUTUTUTUTTT

Peluit tanda kereta akan berangkat menggema diperon itu segera saja mereka bergegas menaiki kereta dan mencari kompartemen, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada keluarga masing-masing. Draco dan Nix satu kompartemen dengan Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini salah satu teman kecil Draco dan Nix meski Nix lebih senang di laboratium dengan Severus di Spinner End atau perpustakaan Lestrange dan Black hingga intensitas waktu bertemu mereka jarang dan hanya sekedar menyapa saja.

"Halo Drake dan halo Nix, apa kabar kalian" ujar Theo dibalas anggukan oleh Draco, sedangkan Blaise seperti biasanya hanya mengangguk pada keduanya lalu kembali terlarut dalam buku bacaannya.

"Hai Theo aku baik-baik saja, dan Draco itu menyebalkan seperti biasanya" ujar Nix cuek

"Hei dasar adik menyebalkan" ujar Draco namun tangannya dengan sigap membantu mengangkat koper Nix, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa. Mereka duduk bersisian dan berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua teman mereka, Nix yang berhadapan dengan Blaise dan Theo yang menghadap Draco.

"Draco pinjam bahumu aku mengantuk"

"Tidurlah Nix, nanti akan aku bangunkan bila sudah sampai"

"Huum"

Zzzzz

Nix tertidur dengan berbantalkan bahu Draco dan kepala yang diusap-usap lembut oleh kakaknya.

"Aww Drakie ternyata kau Sister Complex yah hehehe" ujar Theo meledek

"Shut up" ujar Draco ketus

"Kurasa adikmu akan menjadi primadona nanti di Hogwarts" tiba-tiba Blaise berkomentar.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesona Malfoy" ujar Draco percaya diri dan narsis mungkin

Theo dan Blaise hanya memutar mata bosan pada sulung Malfoy ini. Hingga tiba-tiba ada suara berisik diluar kompartemen mereka hingga membuat Nix terbangun.

"Dray~ ada apa? Kenapa berisik?" Ujar Nix sambil mengucek matanya dengan pose imut membuat Theo dan Blaise memerah, segara saja Draco memelototi keduanya.

"Tidak apa-aap.."

"Permisi apa kalian melihat seekor katak? Katak milik Neville bernama Trevor"

Belum Draco menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah suara bossy memotongnya dan itu adalah anak perempuan berambut chestnut mengembang seperti semak-semak.

Nix merasakan kerinduan saat itu juga Hermione gumamnya lirih hanya dia sendiri yang mendengarnya, sambil menatap Hermione.

Phoenix Pov

Aku mendengar suara familiar itu kembali, juga dengan kenangan pada tahun pertamaku persis seperti ini, didepan pintu kompartemen yang kutempati berdiri Hermione, Hermione Granger sahabat terbaikku dikehidupan masa laluku dan menanyakan seekor katak milik Neville, apakah dimasa ini Mione akan sama seperti Mione yang ku kenal dan seperti kakakku? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku melamun dan kembali sadar ketika suara Draco yang terdengar mengusir Hermione.

"Kami tak melihat hewan menjijikkan itu dan cari ketempat lain sana" ujarnya kasar, aku tak suka itu. Buru-buru aku membuka suara ketika melihat Mione hendak protes akan kelakuan Draco tadi.

"Maafkan kami nona dan perkataan kakakku, kami tidak melihat katak sejak tadi, namun aku bisa membantumu menemukannya"

"Baiklah aku maafkan, dan aku menerima bantuanmu" ujar Mione dengan nada bossy seperti biasanya namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena aku sudah mengenalnya dikehidupan pertamaku.

"Accio Trevor" ujarku sambil melambaikan tongkat, seketika katak berwarna hijau itu ada ditanganku dan menyerahkannya pada Mione yang kini tengah menenangkan Neville.

"Neville ini katakmu, sudah ditangkap oleh eum...eh...maafkan atas tidak kesopananku namaku Hermione Jean Granger dan ini Neville Longbottom" ujarnya setelah meletakkan Trevor kegenggaman Neville yang masih sesenggukan.

"Namaku Phoenix Aquila Malfoy, kau bisa memanggilku Phoenix atau Nix sedangkan yang berambut pirang itu kakak kembarku Draco Lucius Malfoy, orang yang didekat jendela sedang membaca itu Blaise Zabini dan yang disebelah Blaise adalah Theodore Nott" ujarku berusaha untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum lebar karena terlalu senang, bertemu kembali dengan Mione.

"Sudahkan basa-basinya, Nix duduklah perjalanan masih jauh, kembali tidur" lagi-lagi Draco memerintahkanku seenaknya karena dia kakakku huh menyebalkan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Nona Granger dan Tuan Longbottom"

"Panggil saja aku Hermione atau Mione, Nix" ujarnya ramah sama seperti biasa saat kami bersahabat dulu

"Aaa...uumm...te-ter-terimakasih, n-n-nona, pa-pang-panggil saja aku Neville" dan gugup seperti biasanya.

Aku hanya menyungging senyum, setelah sebelumnya aku mentranfigurasi sebuah jepitan milikku menjadi kandang Trevor agar tidak terlepas, Hermione dan Neville memandang takjub, karena bagi anggota pureblood hal seperti ini sudah dilatih sejak kecil, dan menjadi lumrah.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai dan menuruni Hogwart Express, dan siswa tahun pertama dibimbing oleh Hagrid menuju sebuah perahu

Tak pernah berubah dan selalu indah dimalam hari

Batin Phoenix mengagumi pemandangan Hogwarts, ia seperahu dengan Draco, Daniel dan Hermione. Nix berbicara santai dengan Hermione sedangkan Daniel kembali berdebat dengan Draco yang membuat Hermione kesal hingga menjitak kepala keduanya dan ditertawai oleh Nix.

"Hei katanya kita akan bertarung dengan troll sebelum memasuki sekolah, aku merasa takut namun bersemangat" ujar seorang anak lelaki berambut merah cerah dengan freckles dipipinya. Itu adalah Ronald Weasley.

"Huh pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Memang kau mau mati muda hah? Dasar Weasel bodoh"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau tak berhak mengomentariku ayahmu saja pelahap maut menjijikan, aku sebagai Light Side menyadari betapa kotornya ayahmu itu" ucapan Ron dengan kasar dan tercetak jelas bahwa perkataannya adalah kebenaran, setelah melihat Draco menegang, Nix yang mendengar itu marah namun mencoba mengendalikannya. Nix tau ayahnya dihina dengan tak beradab oleh Ron maka ia akan membalasnya sebelum Draco melakukan kebodohan.

"Apa yang membuktikan keluargaku seorang pelahap maut? Dan atas dasar apa kau menghakimi ayahku kotor dan menjijikan? Bukankah keluarga kalian yang lebih menjijikan dengan mencampakkan darah daging sendiri dan satu ibu untuk berbagi air susu denganmu? Itu lebih sampah dan menjijikan dibandingkan mudblood yang ternyata lebih rendahan sekalipun dibanding kalian" jawaban telak nan menusuk ia lontarkan untuk membungkam mulut besar Ron. Ron menganga tak percaya dan kesal bukan main karena tak bisa membalas perkataan Nix sama sekali, ia juga terlihat sangat iri ketika melihat Draco yang memamerkan jam tangan bertabur berlian dan emas murni. Sedangkan Daniel yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam, tak mau ikut campur karena ia tahu Nix melakukan itu semata-mata membela keluarganya. Iapun bila diposisi Nix akan seperti itu meski ia Potter dan cukup baik berteman dengan keluarga Weasley bukan berarti ia menaruh kepercayaan begitu saja pada mereka, karena ia tau Ron hanya senang berkoar-koar omong kosong dan bertingkah sombong karena berteman dengan The Boy Who Lived.

Tak lama kemudian acara penyeleksian dimulai setelah topi kumal nan lusuh itu bernyanyi mengenai kehebatan asrama masing-masing. Profesor Minerva McGonagall memegang sebuah perkamen yang tertulis nama-nama tahun pertama.

"Abbot Hannah" ujarnya dan seorang anak perempuan maju lalu ditaruhnya topi kumal itu diatas kepala dan berteriak

"Hufflepuff"

"Bones Susan"

Phoenix memperhatikan ketika Susan maju, dan memberikan senyum semangat ketika tatapan Susan jatuh pada Nix. Susan balas tersenyum. Susan adalah keponakan Amelia Bones istri Sirius dan mereka sudah sering bermain bersama dan akrab.

"Hufflepuff" teriak sorting hat, Susan pun melangkah kemeja Hufflepuff.

"Weasley Ronald"

"Another Weasley and Gryffindor

"Zabini Blaise"

"Slytherin"

Dan terus berlanjut kenama-nama berikutnya

"Potter Daniel"

"Lord Gryffindor"

"Granger Hermione"

"Ravenclaw" saking senangnya bocah perempuan itu berlari sambil masih memakai sang topi, namun dia kembali lagi dan menaruh sang topi kedepan.

"Longbottom Neville"

"Gryffindor"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Slytherin" bahkan sang topi sudah meneriakan asramanya ketika sang topi baru menempel diatas kepalanya.

Dan Phoenix nama terakhir yang disebut

"Malfoy Phoenix"

Hmmm selamat datang kembali Lord Gryffindor, atau sekarang harus kupanggil Lady Slytherin. Sama seperti sebelumnya kau ingin pilih asrama mana karena kau juga adalah pemilik Hogwarts

Heh~kali ini aku memilih di Slytherin, karena harus bermain dengan seseorang

Tentu saja My Lady, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu pasang mata dan telingamu baik-baik karena Hogwarts merupakan sumber informasi bagimu, dan god bless untuk reinkarnasimu dan good luck untuk misimu

"Lady Slytherin"

Untunglah ia orang terakhir yang disorting, karena dia yang paling lama sampai memakan waktu dua puluh menit, lalu setelah asrama nya diumumkan hanya keheningan yang menyambut, namun ia tidak peduli hingga ketika kakinya melangkah ke arah meja berpanji lambang ular tepukan tangan anggun menghiasinya. Anak-anak Slytherin sungguh terkejut bahwa Lady Slytherin dari keturunan Malfoy karena biasanya keturunan Malfoy ada diposisi pangeran, namun kini ditempati oleh Draco Malfoy lalu untuk Lord Slytherin tahun lalu dipegang oleh Leo Black.

Hogwarts I'm Coming, Lady Fate bantu aku untuk menemukan kebenaran dan membongkar penjahat sesungguhnya

Batin Nix dengan menyeringai. Namun sedikit terusik kala sensi menggelitik di kepalanya pasti ada seseorang yang mencoba melegilimens nya, ia segera membuat dinding occlumensy nya dan hanya menampilkan gambaran-gambaran ia belajar di manornya. Sudut matanya menangkap Albus Dumbledore tengah menatapnya intens dan mencoba mengorek informasi darinya. Ia berpura-pura sakit

"Dray~ uuhhkk"

"Nix ada apa?" Ujar Draco panik dan khawatir

"Kepalaku sakit, aku pusing" ujarnya dengan memelas namun itu hanya akting belaka dan sayangnya semua orang tertipu.

Draco menggulirkan bola matanya dan berhenti pada guru ramuan, dan menggerakan bibirnya, memberitahu keadaan Nix lewat isyarat. Dan Severus segera mengecek, ternyata kepala sekolahnya Albus tengah melegilimens Nix, membuatnya geram.

"Hentikan itu Albus, kau melakukan pelanggaran terhadap anak-anak dibawah umur" ujarnya dingin dan terkesan datar namun didalamnya tengah tersulut emosi bernama kemarahan, karena putri baptisnya sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya.

"Oh Severus maafkan aku, maafkan pak tua ini yang diliputi penasaran" ujar Albus berkilah

"Namun itu tidak menjadi alasan bagimu untuk menerapkan legilimens pada penyihir dibawah umur" ujar Severus tajam, Albus hanya terdiam dan mengangguk namun dalam hatinya ia berdecih kesal.

Phoenix yang melihat itu dari sudut mata dan gerakan bibir mereka, menyeringai dengan sadis secara diam-diam. Acara makan malampun berakhir dan murid tahun pertama diantar para prefect untuk menuju asrama masing-masing dan juga kamar-kamar mereka.

Aku harus memulai dengan mengumpulkan inner circleku, mungkin dari Ravenclaw aku bisa mempercayai Luna dan Hermione, aku bersyukur dia berada disana dibanding dengan Gryffindor karena itu memang tempatnya. Dan untuk Gryffindor seperti Daniel dan Neville bisa kumasukkan dan dapat dipercayai. Lagipula Daniel adalah Lord Gryffindor


	5. special chapter

Special Chapter : Penculikan Phoenix

Imut?

Ya

Cantik?

Of Course

Pureblood?

100%

Dan semua itu dimiliki oleh seorang bocah perempuan bernama Phoenix Malfoy, putri bungsu yang paling disayang oleh seluruh keluarga besarnya. Namun meski begitu ia terkadang suka meratapi nasib nya, kok bisa? Karena ia pernah mengalami yang namanya penculikan dan berujung kerusuhan. Tenang ini bukan penculikan seperti yang dibayangkan oleh kebanyakan orang atau film aksi muggle tentang penculikan. Mari kita simak kisah-kisah penculikan bungsu Malfoy ini, mungkin ini bisa menjadi inspirasi kalian dalam menculik bocah imut ini.

/Ka aya : jangan ngajarin readers yang ga bener deh

Me : maaf kan aku ka aya karena aku ga mau tersesat sendirian jadi ngajak barengan.

Ka aya : mohon jangan diikuti setan satu ini readers sekalian/

"Fathel...fathel... au cyemana?" Ujar Nix kala itu yang berusia dua setengah tahun dan berjalan seperti boneka teddy bear dimana tangannya sedikit terjulur kedepan guna menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang gempal namun terlihat imut.

"Oh halo my dear angel father akan ke Kementrian Sihir" ujar Lucius sambil menangkap tubuh montok Nix dan menggendongnya.

"Wuuhh, Nyix boyeh ikut?" Ujar Nix dengan tatapan polos yang berbinar senang disertakan senyum yang menampilkan keimutannya ditambah pipi bakpao nya yang memerah. Lucius mana tahan dengan keimutan Nix yang diatas rata-rata

"Tentu saja sayang kau boleh ikut, nah sekarang bersiaplah dengan dibantu Mother agar kau terlihat cantik"

"Uumm, fathel acu ajyak Dwaco boyeh? Yah...yah..pweesee" ujar Nix memohon dengan mata bulatnya, Lucius mengangguk dan jadilah kedua anaknya kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk ikut dengannya.

Setelah beberapa saat kedua anaknya sudah rapih dan tentu memukau. Lalu keimutan mereka saat akan berangkat.

"Dwaco, cini... cini bajyu nya ada yang beyum ke kancying, Nyix bantu" lalu Nix mengkaitkan kancing yang dimaksud

"Tyeyimaacih Nyix" ujar Draco dan mengelus lembut kepala adiknya

"Uhum" dan keduanya pun menggandeng Lucius, Nix di kanan dan Draco di kiri. Mereka menggunakan jaringan floo.

Narcissa yang kala itu ada janjian dengan Nyonya Zabini untuk perawatan hendak mengajak Nix namun dia malah dikejutkan bahwa kedua anaknya malah ingin ikut Lucius, dia pun hanya meng iyakan saja, padahal rencananya ia ingin memamerkan putrinya itu.

Draco terlihat antusias ketika melihat kesibukan dikementrian yang segala aktifitasnya menggunakan sihir. Berbeda dengan Nix ia tampak menatap kosong karena perlahan akan kehidupan masa lalunya sebagai Harry menyeruak masuk dan menghantam kepalanya bertubi-tubi membuat ia sedikit tak nyaman akan kematian Sirius yang tercetak jelas dimemori kepalanya, namun sebisa mungkin ia mencoba bersikap biasa.

Hingga ia tersadar akan dunianya sendiri ketika sebuah suara tak asing masuk ke gendang telinganya dan ia merasa horor dan jengkel seketika. Karrna melihat salah satu musuhnya baik saat menjadi Harry atau Nix.

"Oh Lord Malfoy selamat pagi, apakah ini putra-putrimu yang kau bicarakan itu?"

"Tentu saja Mrs. Umbrige dia adalah putra-putri kebanggaanku, kiddo ayo perkenalkan diri kalian pada Mrs. Umbrige"

"Dwaco Malfoy calam kenal Mirs. Umbrige" ujar Draco dengan tegas serta angkuh meski ada aksen cadel disana.

"Phoenyix Malfoy" Nix memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat dan wajah imutnya berubah datar ia hanya membungkuk sekilas, mana sudi dia menatap lama wajah kodok menyebalkan itu.

"Aww anak-anakmu sangat manis dan imut Lord Malfoy, bolehkah aku menggendong anak perempuanmu? Dia sangat menggemaskan" ujar Umbrige dengan semangat.

Phoenix Pov

What the... cih dia pikir siapa? Tak sudi aku disentuh apalagi digendong oleh kodok pink menyebalkan ini. Ketika tangannya terjulur hendak menggendongku, aku tepis tangannya dan bersembunyi dibalik kaki ayahku ini.

"Nix sayang kenapa nak? Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya ingin menggendongmu" ujar ayahku lembut ketika melihatku justru bersembunyi dikakinya dan memeluk dengan erat.

"No.. ndak mau Nyix ndak uka" ujarku mulai berakting. Mengeluarkan mata berkaca-kaca, bibir mencebik dan pipi serta hidung memerah tanda-tanda siap menangis

"Tak apa sayang, lihat aku punya coklat kodok untukmu" ujar si kodok pink dengan manis yang dibuat-buat hoek aku ingin muntah melihatnya kodok menawarkan coklat kodok, lucu sekali. Dia mendekati wajahnya ke arahku.

"No... Fathellll hiks...hiks...huweeeeee Nyix ndak mau ndak uka...huweeee" aku menjerit dan menangis didepan wajah Umbrige yang kini terlihat kaku namun aku tak peduli, dan mau tak mau ayahku segera menggendongku menjauh dari sana dan tentunya sambil menuntun Draco.

"Cup..cup.. sayang maafkan father yah"

"Fathel lain kayi jangyan pakca Nyix, aku tidak cuka yihat Nyix menangis"

"Baiklah...baiklah maafkan father, nanti kita akan ke Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, kalian setuju"

"Uhm Nix mau/aku mau" ujar ku dan Draco kompak, siapa yang akan menolak bila ditawari hal yang kalian suka? Tentu tak ada bukan, apalagi gratis. Hihihi

"Nah tapi father harus bertemu Menteri Sihir dulu, jadilah anak baik dan tidak membuat nama Malfoy malu, ok?"

"Yes fathel" jawab kami kompak.

Lucius kini tengah berbincang dengan Cornelius Fudge setelah memperkenalkan anak-anaknya. Draco yang bosan mengajak Nix untuk jalan-jalan namun karena Draco asik sendiri dan Nix yang tidak tega mengganggu kesenangan kembarannya itu, ia pergi berjalan sendiri ke air mancur.

Phoenix yang penasaran dengan air mancur kementerian sihir pun mendekat. Meski dikehidupan yang lalu patung air mancur inilah yang menyelamatkannya dengan sihir Dumbledore.

Mungkin karena ia masih kecil jadinya hal - hal seperti ini menyenangkan baginya. Setelah puas ia disana kembali ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya.

Dia berjalan-jalan disekitar sana, mengikuti langkah kakinya yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Lucius dan Draco tidak menyadari itu, karena Nix sengaja pergi diam-diam ia hanya ingin sendiri mengingat akan memori kelam dimasa lalunya, meski saat tadi sudah mencoba tidak mengingatnya namun tetap tak bisa baginya. Ia berjalan sedikit melamun hingga

BRUK

OUCH

Nix menabrak seseorang dan jatuh terduduk.

"Eeh maaf kan aku little girl" ujar sipenabrak lalu segera membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya

"Un hiks..hiks..Daddy" Nix tanpa sadar menangis dan memanggil orang itu Daddy. Membuat orang itu tertegun.

Orang yang di tabrak Nix adalah James Potter, ayahnya dikehidupan lampau. Jadi refleks ia memanggilnya seperti itu dan menangis, tangan mungilnya pun memeluk erat leher James.

'Aku merindukanmu ayah, aku bersyukur kau masih hidup, meski dikehidupan keduaku kau bukan ayahku lagi' batin Nix antara senang dan sedih

James masih diam terpaku, lalu segera sadar ketika bocah perempuan itu memeluknya erat. James hanya mengira mungkin bocah ini tengah menyangka ia ayahnya. Lalu karena tak tega ia membawa pulang Nix kerumahnya setelah ia mengecek bocah itu yang ternyata tertidur dipelukannya.

Lucius yang baru saja selesai berbincang dengan Fudge segera mencari anak - anaknya. Draco dengan cepat ia menemukannya. Namun untuk Nix. Ia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Draco,dimana adikmu?"tanya Lucius. Draco hanya menggeleng, setengah panik namun masih menjaga martabat Malfoy. Lucius mencari putrinya. "Point me, Phoenix Malfoy" rapal Lucius.

Narcissa yang baru saja selesai perawatan dengan Nyonya Zabini dan Nyonya Parkinson. Segera menemui Lucius dan dua buah hatinya.

Sementara itu, Lucius mendapatkan laporan dari salah satu pekerja dikementrian melihat bahwa James Potter yang membawa Nix dengan menggendong anaknya itu ,segera saja Lord Malfoy itu berapprate ke Godric Hollow. Namun sebelumnya ia berpamitan ke sang istri dan hanya bilang ingin menemui Potter.

Narcissa tanpa sempat diberitahu lebih lanjut kenapa suaminya pergi ke kediaman Potter, hanya menatap heran sambil tetap menggendong Draco. Lalu ia menengok pada Draco entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang, tapi apa. Dan ia teringat dimana putrinya? Tadi ia melihat Lucius pergi sendiri dengan panik meski yang dilihat adalah wajah datar.

Narcissa menanyakan pada Draco "Drakie dimana Nix?"

"Nyix dibawa oleh olang. Macanya fathel datang menjyemput"

Narcissa kaget bukan kepalang. Dengan segera ia ikut menyusul suami nya dengan menggunakan jaringan floo dikementrian. Setelah sebelumnya mengingat Lucius pamit pergi kemana.

Di Godric Hollow, Lily bingung melihat James pulang membawa seorang anak perempuan yang imut. Daniel Potter pun heran.

"James anak siapa ini?"tanya Lily.

"Nemu di jalan"jawab James enteng. /saat ketik ini aing ngakak, ka aya emang :v.

Phoenix yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya,kaget melihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat dikenalnya meski hanya lewat foto. Matanya berkaca - kaca "Mum" katanya pelan. Nix merindukan ibu yang tidak pernah ia jumpai di masa lalunya.

"Mum...hiks..hiks.." Nix kembali menangis dan menjulurkan tangan mungilnya pada Lily. Lily yang pada dasarnya menyukai anak-anak tersentuh terlebih bocah perempuan imut ini, dan memang sudah sejak lama Lily menginginkan anak perempuan.

"Cup...cup..sayang sini..sini.." Lily mengambil alih tubuh montok Nix dari gendongan James. Ia menciumi pipi gembil itu dengan gemas karena keimutannya bahkan Daniel hampir terlupakan bila bocah lelaki itu tidak menarik-narik apron ibunya.

"No...ini mommy ku" ujar Daniel dengan lantang dan memeloti Nix yang masih betah digendong Lily bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher lady potter itu.

Nix pun menggerakan kepala mungilnya kearah suara itu berasal. Dan melihat bocah lelaki yang tengah memelotinya

'Jadi dia anak mum dan dad didunia ini?' Pikirnya murung namun ia segera menepis perasaan itu, ia harus bersyukur karena ayah dan ibunya hidup meski ia bukan anak mereka.

Daniel kembali berteriak "Tulun dali mommy ku"

Nix yang kesal segera menyusun rencana untuk balas dendam, ia menggunakan cara itu

"Hiks...hiks...aat...jyahat...au ndak uka...hiksss.hikss...huweeee mommyyyyy ada anyak nyakalll" ya dia menangis, membuat Lily kelimpungan dan James segera menasehati putranya

"Daniel kau laki-laki tidak boleh seperti itu pada perempuan"

"Tapi dia bilang mommy daniel itu mommy nya dia dad"

"Hei jagoan, tetap tidak boleh seperti itu okay? Ayo minta maaflah"

"Kay..."

"hei maafkan aku" kata Daniel

"Hiks...hngg...un...Nix maafkan" ujarnya sesenggukan

Nix Pov

Hah~ sebenarnya aku malas menggunakan cara ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hihihihi. Lain kali aku gunakan ah~

Akupun meminta turun pada gendongan mum atau sekarang aku memanggilnya aunty. Hah sudahlah.

"Hei gadis manis aku belum tau namamu, perkenalkan aku James Potter auror hebat" ujar ayahku dengan narsis atau sekarang aku panggil dia uncle sepertinya.

"Ung namaku Nix"

"Ah nama yang manis, sama seperti mu sayang, namaku Lily. Katanya lembut sambil mengelus rambutku, aku sangat suka itu.

"Daniel Potter, itu ayah dan ibuku, Nix gaboleh ambil, tapi kalau nix mau berteman denganku boleh" ujar bocah itu dengan lantang dan berseri-seri. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat

"Un namaku Nix aku mau berteman denganmu"

Author pov

Nix dan Daniel cepat akrab meski sesekali bertengkar dan membuat James serta Lily gemas akan tingkah keduanya. Hingga ada suara teriakan anak kecil diarah dapur dan bunyi apparate diluar.

"NIXXXXXX WHELE ALE YOU" Draco berteriak tidak peduli tata krama yang diajarkan jika itu menyangkut adiknya

"DWAACOOOOO" ujar Nix semangat dan berlari mencari sumber suara kakaknya, ia berlari seperti boneka teddy bear sangat menggemaskan dengan tangan terjulur kedepan serta kaki-kaki mungil nan gempal yang menjejak lantai tergesa-gesa.

"DWACOOOOOOO" teriak Nix kembali lalu langsung memeluk kakaknya. Narcissa pun menarik nafas lega

Draco memeluk sambil mengomeli adik perempuannya "Nix angan kabul agi. Ikin olang awatil". Nix hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Anak seimut itu kenapa bisa ayahnya sedingin kau Lucy" kata James

"James namaku Lucius berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyolmu" ujar Lucius datar

James hanya menyeringai mengejek, lalu rumahnya kembali terdengar bunyi apparate.

"Jamesss kau harus tau, Al sudah melakukan sihir pertemanya, dan..oh..Lucy kau ada disini? Tumben" dan ternyata itu Sirius Black orang yang termasuk dalam black list nya.

"Aku hanya menjemput anakku dari penculik tidak tahu diri ini" ujar Lucius ketus sambil menunjuk James dengan tongkat jalannya, membuat dua laki-laki disana mendengus. Seolah teringat dengan sesuatu yang penting Sirius memutar badannya dengan cepat dan matanya bergulir dengan liar dan dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"NIXXXX KU TERSAYAAAANGGG, COMING TO DADDY" suara cetar membahana Sirius membuat yang disana menutup telinganya. Dan ia ingin menerjang Nix yang tengah duduk anteng bersama Daniel dan Draco, namjn harus terhenti karena

Bwooshh

Pssshh

"Lho kok bau hangus dan panas"

"Padfoot liat belakang jubahmu"

Sirius mengikuti instruksi sahabatnya dan dia menemukan bahwa ujung jubuhnya tersulut api dan pelakunya.

"BLOODY HELL DRACOOOOOO KENAPA MEMBAKAR JUBAHKU"

Draco yang diduga tersangka hanya menatap sang paman dengan datar dan dengan enteng menyahut "Uncle menyebalkan, belteliak sepelti dihutan belisik tau telingaku cakit"

"Cih untung kau anak Cissa kalau tidak sudah kuumpan kau pada peliharan Hagrid" lalu matanya berpindah tatapan kini ia tengah menatap tajam pada James karena

"Dan James aku tau kau berniat memadamkan api, tapi tidak mengguyurku dengan aguamenti juga"

"Hehehe maaf Padfoot hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan" James tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah, dan Sirius segera membenahi dirinya dan karena dia sudah kesal tanpa tendeng aling-aling ia berapparate pergi dari Godric Hollow dan membuat semua orang disana menatap kepergiannya dengan bengong karena

1% Loading

10%

50%

100% Loading Complete

"NIIIIXXXXXX MY SWEEETTTYYYYYY, PADFOOT/BLACK KURANG AJAR KAU JANGAN DIBAWA ANAKKU" James dan Lucius kembali berteriak dan saat sadar masing-masing mereka saling menatap tajam karena.

"Phoenix itu putriku, tidak cocok dengan balok es berjalan sepertimu"- James

"Enak saja, aku yang menanam sahamnya di Cissa kau yang mengaku-aku, mimpi saja kau"-Lucius

Grrrr

Abaikan dua orang diatas beralih pada Sirius yang entah berapparate kemana. Dan Narcissa yang kini menggendong Draco lalu berapparate ke Malfoy Manor dan menitipkan putra sulungnya pada sang ayah mertua. Ketika ayah mertuanya menanyakan hendak kemana menantunya pergi, Draco yang menjawab

"Glanpha Mothel mau jyemput Nyix yang diculik uncle Cilius" dengan polosnya Draco menyahut tanpa tau ada api imajiner berkobar dibelakang tubuh sang kakek.

"Mum~ lihat aku membawa cucu perempuan untuk mu imutkan" Sirius yang sudah sampai disuatu tempat menunjukan Nix yang digendongnya kepada Walburga Black yang tengah santai kala sore itu

"Demi Morgana dia cantik sekali" Walburga yang memang mengidamkan cucu perempuan tentu sangat senang bahwa anak berandalnya mengabulkan permintaannya

"Addy" Nix membuka sura imutnya, membuat yang disana gemas. Sejujurnya Nix tidak bermaksud begitu

"Aahh kau menyebutku Daddy sayang? Anak pintar" Sirius salah paham Nix ingin memanggilnya Paddy namun malah Addy

"Huh Glanpha? Glaannnphaaaaaa" Nix bingung dengan perkataan Sirius tapi tidak diambil pusing hingga matanya terjatuh pada sang kakek. Ia meminta turun dari Sirius dan berteriak Glanpha yang disangka Orion, Nix akan memeluknya namun ternyata ekspetasi tak seindah realita. Nix bukan memeluknya melainkan memeluk Cygnus yang kini tengah memarken senyum mengejek padanya. Belum habis keterkejutan disana ditambah oleh hadirnya Narcissa yang berapparate dan berteriak unlady sekali

"SIRIUS KAU SEPUPU KURANG AJAR, BERANI-BERANINYA MENCULIK ANAKKU DAN MENGAKU-AKU NIX ANAKMU PADA AUNTY WALBURGA" Narcissa mengamuk, Orion dan Walburga hanya sweatdrop melihatnya namun mereka tak peduli dan malah bermain dengan Nix. Cygnus yang kebetulan berada disalah satu villa milik Black itu hanya memperhatikan saja ketika Sirius tengah perang kutukan dengan Narcissa dan Druella sang istri ketika tahu keponakan berandalnya Sirius yang menculik Nix dan mengaku-aku itu sebagai cucu Walburga. Ia tengah memangku cucu kesayangannya.

"Cygnus, aku tukar Leo atau Alfa dengan Nix saja" Orion

"Ah itu benar sekali sayang" Walburga

"Maaf permintaan ditolak" Cygnus

"Mom Nyix ngantuk, mau bobo" ujar Nix sambil menguap kecil dan mengucek matanya dengan posisi imut, ia menghampiri ibunya dan menarik-narik gaun ibunya. Narcissa yang mendengar itu auto berhenti perang kutukan dengan Sirius yang babak belur dan Druella yang ingin menina bobokan Nix

"Cissa kau istrahatlah biar aku yang menidurkan cucuku" Druella

"Cissa biar auty saja yang menjaga Nix" Walburga

"Maafkan aku mother, aunty tapi Nix memintaku yang menidurkannya, aku tak mau membuat putriku kecewa bila aku menolaknya" Narcissa

Namun tampaknya ibu dan bibinya keukeuh ingin mereka yang menina bobokan Nix. Nix yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk berjalan kearah sofa dan tertidur disana tanpa tahu ia tengah berbantalkan paha Orion, Cygnus yang melihat itu hendak mengambil Nix namun dihentikan dengan Orion yang segera menggendong Nix menuju kamarnya. Tanpa mau tau dengan tatapan mematikan Cygnus dan keempat lainnya yang mendumel "Dasar curang"

Sementara itu James dan Lucius tengah mencari Nix ke Grimmauld Place No. 12 tapi tidak ada, lalu ke Malfoy Manor dan menemui Abraxas yang tengah murka dan mengeluarkan hawa suram nan angker.

"Jadi dimana Nix?" Suara berat itu membuat bulu kuduk keduanya meremang

Keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tiba-tiba sebuah burung hantu khas milik keluarga Black mendarat dimejanya, ternyata ada pesan dan ketika membukanya makin angkerlah hawa yang dikeluarkan Abraxas, lalu sekali lagi terdengar teriakan.

"ORIOOOONNN SIAAAALAAAAAN. KEMBALIKAN CUCUKUUUU"

Disurat itu tertulis dengan rapih dari tangan Orion, yang berbunyi.

Abraxas aku tukar Leo dan Alfa dengan Nix.

Dan sepertinya akan ada kerusuhan kembali, silahkan para readers bayangkan sendiri :v

The End

Ini chapter paling gaje wkwkwkwk, behind the scene ini aku sama ka aya sampe ngakak di wa karena bahas ini, dan well ada beberapa bagian yg enggak aku ketik disini karena kepanjangan.

Soo votment nya jangan lupa yak salam cinta dan sayang dari XiaLeixue dan salam receh dari hikari hehehehe bubay semua~


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Kericuhan dipagi hari

Untuk sebuah rencana besar diperlukan pengorbanan dan juga sedikit intrik licik jika ingin mencapai tujuan dari rencana besar itu, bukan? Ya sama seperti yang dipikirkan oleh seorang gadis muda bernama Phoenix Malfoy, yang dikehidupan lampau nya adalah veteran perang berwujud laki-laki lalu bereinkarnasi seperti sekarang ini. Namun untuk kemampuannya jangan diremehkan, karena dia telah terberkati oleh Lady Fate untuk membongkar intrik yang dimainkan seseorang.

Di asrama putri tampak ramai oleh segerombolan anak laki-laki, tepatnya di sebuah kamar dan itu dikamar Phoenix

"Nix apa kamu masih merasa sakit?" ujar Draco perhatian, ia menaruh tangan adiknya itu dipangkuannya dan memainkan jari-jari mungil milik Nix.

"Aku sudah lebih baik Dray" balas Nix dengan tersenyum lembut, membuat yang kebetulan melihatnya terpesona.

"Nix kalau kamu merasa perlu ditemani untuk tidur, aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini" ujar Corvus yang menuai tatapan tajam dari Draco, ataupun dari para sepupu dan adiknya.

"Terimakasih Cory aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh" Nix kembali mengumbar senyumnya pada sang sepupu yang selalu ia panggil dengan nama kesayangan pemberian Nix, dan tentu tak ada penolakan dari siempu nama dan hanya Nix saja yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Nix ingat selama kamu disini kamu adalah tanggung jawab kami, kami tidak mau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu bahkan membuatmu tak nyaman. Katakan padaku atau para sepupumu bila hal itu terjadi" ujar Leo selaku Lord Slytherin.

"Uhm tentu saja Leo, oh iya boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian, George, Fred?" Nix berkata dengan mimik yang imut, persis bocah lima tahun yang penasaran, membuat gemas para sepupu dan kakaknya, bahkan Draco sudah mencium pipi gembil itu sedangkan sepupunya jangan harap karena Nix sudah dipangku Draco. Mereka hanya membantin "dasar curang"

"Tentu saja Milady…." Fred

"Kita akan menjawab…" George

"Semua pertanyaamu" ujar keduanya kompak dan ceria.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang dan tidak sopan, apakah kalian dibuang karena ini?"

"Huft bisa dibilang begitu, aku dan George dibuang karena masuk Slytherin" ujar Fred dengan sedikit sendu

"Itu benar, bahkan Mom sudah mencoret nama kami dari pohon keluarga, dan dijauhkan dari adik-adik kami, mereka takut kami mengajarkan sihir hitam dan segala pengaruh buruknya" George melanjutkan dengan tatapan kosong dan datar.

"Apa kalian bahagia sekarang?" ujar Nix dengan hati-hati

"Tentu saja kami bahagia, Father sangat menyayangi kami dan asik juga bermain dengan mereka" ujar keduanya kompak sambil menunjuk barisan sepupunya. Nix hanya tersenyum saja

"Aku harap kalian juga tidak terpengaruh oleh perkataan buruk orang lain tentang kami, ingatlah selalu percaya apa kata hatimu bila itu adalah kebenaran" Nix berujar lembut disertai senyum manisnya, dan lagi-lagi mereka terpesona.

"Dan lebih baik kalian pergi ke kamar masing-masing aku ingin istirahat, Gnite all" lanjutnya, namun sebelum kakak dan para sepupunya pergi mereka mencium kening dan mengusap lembut rambutnya, itu adalah kebiasaan mereka, mengingat Nix adalah perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga mereka. Sedangkan untuk Black bersaudara mereka hanya memberikan senyum kecil.

Asrama Slytherin memiliki kamar-kamarnya sendiri dan diatasnya terpasang plakat nama dari perak dengan tinta hijau yang mengukir nama pemilik kamar. Namun sepertinya pagi ini berbeda dari biasanya. Karena

"Oii…Draco bang…..un… *hening sesaat lalu* BLOODY HELL KAMU NGAPAIN DI KAMAR COWOK"

"Berisik Theo"

JDUG

Theo disambit dengan gelas piala oleh Draco yang entah didapatkan dari mana, sedangkan sang tersangka menatap datar, karena

"Dray~ kenapa berisik?" Tanya sebuah suara perempuan, ia mengucek sebelah matanya dengan muka bantal dan piyama sedikit berantakan hingga memamerkan bahu mulusnya, ditambah pose imut membuat Theo dan entah sejak kapan banyak siswa laki-laki menggerombol di kamar Draco terlihat memencet hidung mereka karena ulah orang disamping Draco. Dan itu adalah siapa lagi kalau bukan Princess Malfoy. Theo teriakanmu benar-benar super ternyata.

"Nix kembali tidur" ujar Draco datar, namun Nix menggeleng ia masih separuh sadar dan menuju ke kamar mandi karena panggilan alam, tidak menyadari banyak anak laki-laki yang mengerubungi kamar kakaknya tengah melihat Nix dengan tatapan IYKWIM saat dia berjalan dengan separuh sadar dan gaun tidur yang berantakan. Ketika Nix sudah menghilang di bilik kamar mandi, tatapan Draco berubah bagai malaikat maut.

"Apa yang kalian lihat hah? Ingin kucongkel mata kalian? Atau kukutuk dengan Crucio?" ujar Draco dengan dingin dan mengeluarkan hawa suram.

Glup

Mereka semua segera angkat kaki termasuk Theo, karena tak ingin diamuk oleh naga yang sedang bersiap-siap menyemburkan apinya. Severus yang sebenarnya mendengarkan kericuhan tadi hanya memijat pelan pelipisnya, sudah terlampau biasa dengan kelakuan bungsu Malfoy itu yang hobi membuat kejutan dengan tingkah ajaibnya. Sementara sang pelaku kericuhan kini sedang anteng saja ketika sang kakak menyisiri rambut sepinggulnya setelah mandi.

"Morning All" Nix menyapa anak-anak Slytherin setelah sampai di mejanya dengan senyuman, ia duduk diapit oleh Draco dan Leo, disebelah kanan Draco ada Corvus, diseberang meja Nix berhadapan dengan Pollux yang di samping kanannya ada George dan kirinya ada Fred. Anak-anak Slytherin membalas sapaan sang Lady dengan senyum pula, pagi itu mereka mengobrol namun tentu saja tidak sampai ramai, ciri khas mereka para bangsawan yang selalu menjaga etika di depan meja makan.

"Niixxx huh tak asyik tanpamu, seharusnya kau dengan ku saja tau" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, ia melihat Alfa atau yang akrab dipanggil Al tengah memeluk Phoenix dari belakang dan menduselkan pipinya pada pipi Nix, sudah tau kan apa yang akan terjadi, meja Slytherin dipenuhi aura angker dari beberapa orang.

"Al mau makan bareng Nix di meja Slytherin?" ujar Nix setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan sepupu Gryffindor nya.

"No, ayo Nix kau makan dimeja Gryffindor saja yah" ujar Al semangat, namun

Plak

"Sembarangan kalau bicara Nix sarapan disini, salahmu sendiri nyasar di asrama singa, sana balik kekandangmu" Leo memukul belakang kepala sepupunya itu dan berbicara kejam.

"Heii dasar tak berperikesepupuan kau ini namamu singa tapi nyasar di dungeon, lagian mana aku tau kalau Nix bakalan disarang ular lagipula Nix itu bagusnya di asrama singa tau" Al tidak mau kalah.

"Balik ke asramamu sekarang atau aku akan mengutukmu saat ini juga Al" ini suara dari Corvus, meski tenang jangan anggap enteng bila ia sudah marah, dipastikan korban tak akan selamat. Al dan segala sifat keras kepalanya justru kini memicu pertengkaran dalam memperebutkan Nix

"Ngomong-ngomong Nix dimana?" Pollux buka suara setelah melihat kursi sepupu imutnya kosong. Dan otomatis perkataannya menghentikan perkelahian disana.

"Tuh disana" tunjuk Blaise, dan sontak semua mata mengikuti arah telunjuk pemuda berdarah Italia itu. Mereka melihat Nix tengah duduk diujung kursi Ravenclaw bersama gadis berambut semak mengembang, dan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu adalah Hermione Granger dan Luna Lovegood. Mereka berbincang tanpa menghiraukan lainnya.

Hari ini mereka mendapat pelajaran ramuan bersama dengan Gryffindor, Harry atau sekarang ini Phoenix tengah menyeringai senang membuat Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne dan Pansy mengernyitkan kening mereka. Pansy yang memang cerewet segera menanyakannya.

"Nix kenapa menyeringai begitu?"

"Oh Pans aku hanya memikirkan apakah ada pertunjukan yang bagus dikelas ramuan nanti" ujar Nix enteng.

"Ku harap begitu Nix, walaupun tak ada pasti kau akan membuatnya ada, bukankah begitu Nix?" sahut kembarannya menyeringai kearah Nix yang disambut seringai juga.

"Tentu saja Dray~ kupastikan ada hiburan dari para singa, terutama dari Weasel itu" ujar Nix dengan seringai kejam, rombongan mereka sampai didepan kelas dan melihat Ron Weasley dengan Daniel Potter dan Neville Longbottom.

"He~ putri manja sudah datang rupanya, dengan dayang dan pengawal bodohmu" ujar Ron sinis pada Nix, namun tidak diambil pusing olehnya, berbeda dengan teman-temannya bahkan Daniel dan Neville yang sudah panas dengan perkataan Ron

"Tidak menjawab eh? Dasar pencemar udara" lanjutnya ketika Daniel hendak bersuara, Nix memotongnya.

"Tuan Muda Weasley apa kau hanya memiliki otak sebesar kacang polong? Kalau iya pantaslah kau bodoh. Manusia tidak bisa mencemari udara, dan ketahui tempatmu kau berurusan dengan siapa!" ujar Nix tajam dan datar setelah itu berlalu dari sana setelah menyapa Daniel dan Neville.

"Ron perilakumu sangat buruk, dan aku tak suka kau menjelek-jelekkan Nix" Ujar Daniel ketus dan berlalu dari sana dengan Neville yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Ron melihat Neville yang memandangnya dengan sorot yang kecewa dan marah, karena bagaimanapun Nix adalah penolongnya waktu dikereta. Ron hanya mendecih kesal, karena bagaimanapun Daniel adalah raja di asrama Gryffindor dan Neville The-Boy-Who-Lived, keduanya adalah asset yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan kepopuleran yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan.

Setelah mereka duduk ditempat masing-masing, Pansy sang biang gosip mulai heboh dengan kejadian tadi.

"Nix seharusnya kau lihat wajah Weasel itu, ya ampun sangat menggelikan" Pansy berujar semangat

"Nix kau kejam sekali" Draco mengatakannya dengan nada simpati yang dibuat-buat dan berwajah memelas yang lebih tepat dikatakan mengejek.

Sedangkan Theo, Blaise, dan Daphne hanya tertawa anggun dan Nix hanya menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian Severus Snape masuk dengan dramatis nya dimana jubah hitam yang berkibar anggun dibelakangnya.

"Kalian berada di sini untuk mempelajari ilmu rumit dan seni membuat ramuan," katanya memulai. Suaranya serupa bisikan, tetapi anak-anak menangkap semua kata yang diucapkannya—seperti Profesor McGonagall, Snape punya kelebihan bisa tanpa susah payah membuat seluruh murid di kelasnya menyimak tepatnya intimidasi lewat sorot matanya yang dingin dan aura suramnya.

"Karena tak banyak kibasan tongkat yang konyol di sini, banyak di antara kalian akan susah percaya ini sihir. Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar bisa menghayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia, menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat. Aku bisa mengajar kalian bagaimana membotolkan kepopuleran, merebus kejayaan, menyumbat kematian—kalau kalian bukan kepala-kepala kosong seperti anak-anak lain yang biasa kuajar." Pidato singkat yang diulang tiap tahunnya oleh Snape. Dan hening merajai kelas ramuan itu.

Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada Neville yang sedang gemetaran karena gugup. Namun

"Potter!" kata Snape tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kudapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar

asphodel ke cairan wormwood?"

"Campuran asphodel dan wormwood menghasilkan obat tidur yang kuat sekali sehingga disebut Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati" ujar Daniel lancar, dalam benaknya Thanks mum sudah mengajariku, dan ramuan memang menyebalkan ditambah Snivellus kau benar Dad.

"Di mana kau akan mencari jika kusuruh kau mengambilkan bezoar untukku?" Kini tatapan setajam elang itu mengincar Ron

"Saya tidak tahu, Sir." Ron yang ditanya seperti itu gugup dan diperparah dengan dia yang tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Membuat guru ramuan itu mendengus tidak senang, lalu tatapan matanya jatuh pada Nix.

"Ms Malfoy?" Nix yang ditanya seperti itu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Bezoar adalah batu yang diambil dari perut kambing dan bisa menyelamatkanmu dari

hampir semua racun"

Snape melontarkan pertanyaannya kembali pada Nix.

"Apa bedanya, monkshood dan wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood dan wolfsbane sebetulnya tanaman yang sama, yang juga disebut aconite"

"10 point untuk Slytherin dan 5 point untuk Gryffindor dan kuambil 2 point dari Gryffindor karena ketidakbecusan mu Weasley"

Ron menggeram marah namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, sedangkan Slytherin mereka tetap anggun seperti biasa meski mereka tengah menyeringai kesenangan.

Gryffindor semakin terpuruk, karena Seamus dan Neville yang meledakkan kuali dan merembes kelantai membuat sol-sol sepatu berlubang, hingga anak-anak yang lain nya berdiri di atas kursi mereka, lalu Neville yang terkena lelehan ramuannya membuat kaki dan tangannya ditumbuhi bisul bahkan hingga ke hidungnya, ia mengerang sakit. Severus dengan cepat membereskan kekacauan yang ada dan menyuruh Neville ke rumah sakit.

"Sir boleh aku antar Neville ke hospital wings?" ujar Nix yang merasa tidak tega, lagipula ramuannya telah selesai dan sempurna.

"Silahkan Ms. Malfoy, Slytherin mendapat 5 poin karena membantu asrama lain dan Gryffindor kuambil 1 point karena mengacau dikelasku" ujar Severus kejam pada asrama gryffin dan membuat mereka lemas. Sedangkan para ular tengah bersorak sorai dihati mereka.

Sementara itu dibagian Nix

"Neville lain kali berhati-hatilah"

"Uuhm.. a-aku g-gu-gugup"

"Tenanglah Nev, uncle tidak seburuk itu, mau aku bantu di pelajaran ramuan berikutnya? Atau kita bisa membahas pr bersama" ujar Nix menawarkan dengan murah hati. Karena saat ia menjadi Harry, ia merasakan Neville senasib dengannya dan hanya Neville lah yang tidak pernah berpaling padanya dan tulus untuknya.

"Eh bolehkan uhm Nix? Dan apa kau dekat dengan profesor Snape? Sampai memanggil uncle begitu" ujar Neville yang perlahan mulai tenang. Karena ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Nix, seolah dia dan Nix mempunyai ikatan sebelum nya yang sangat lama.

"Profesor Snape itu ayah baptisku dan juga Draco, Nev, wajar jika kami dekat, namun ada saatnya kami seperti ini karena menjaga keprofesionalan dirinya"

Neville hanya membentuk huruf O dibibirnya, tak lama mereka telah sampai di Hospital Wings, Nix pun memanggil sang matron Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey datang dan segera mengobati Neville.

Time Skip

"Ck ayolah tak cukup kemarin saja kita bersama Gryffindork?" ujar Theo mengerang malas

"Theo jangan banyak mengeluh" ujar Daphne tenang. Sedangkan sisa dari mereka hanya diam saja, malas menanggapi. Hingga mata Nix menangkap Neville yang berjalan sendirian.

"Hai Nev, tumben sendirian?" sapa Nix

"Hai Nix, eum aku telat bangun dan mencari remembrall ku dahulu, Daniel pergi menemui ayahnya pagi ini, dan Ron sudah duluan" ujar Neville sedih.

"Hmm yasudah ayo masuk, kau duduk denganku saja"

"T-tapi" ujar Neville takut-takut saat mendapat lirikan sinis dari Draco dan sebagian anak Slytherin yang melihatnya.

"Tak ada penolakan, ayo" Nix berujar riang dan menggandeng tangan Neville. Draco mendecih tidak suka.

Setelah mereka masuk yang mereka dapati adalah seekor kucing hitam yang tengah duduk dimeja depan, memperhatikan suasana kelas yang agak berisik. Namun Nix tahu bahwa kucing itu adalah animagus dari profesor nya.

Setelahnya kucing itu bertransformasi menjadi McGonagal dan anak-anak terlihat takjub termasuk Draco, kecuali Nix. Mereka mendengarkan penjelasan sang profesor dengan khidmat dan mencatat apa yang perlu dicatat. Sejauh ini lagi-lagi Slytherin mendapatkan poin karena Nix berhasil mengubah sebuah jepitan menjadi miniatur kursi. Membuat semua anak takjub namun Ron terlihat iri.

Seusai pelajaran transfigurasi kini mereka ada pelajaran terbang. Oleh Madam Hooch, dan kembali lagi Slytherin bertemu Gryffindor.

Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan nanti sesuai perkiraanku atau akan ada hal lainnya, nah anak-anak singa berikan aku pertunjukkan nanti yang bagus

Nix diam-diam menyeringai dan menantikan pertunjukan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi saat pelajaran itu berlangsung

Tbc

Hika ga banyak bacot, cuma mau nyampein kalo semisal update lama mohon maaf karna Hika jg ngerjain ff sebelah, dan Ka Aya jg pasti lgi ngerjain ff lainnya dan kami jga di rl pasti punya kesibukan dan hal lainnya jadi tolong harap dimaklum. Cuma yg pasti kami ga hiatus, hanya slow update aja sekian


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Young Seeker

Previous Chapter

Seusai pelajaran transfigurasi kini mereka ada pelajaran terbang. Oleh Madam Hooch, dan kembali lagi Slytherin bertemu Gryffindor.

Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan nanti sesuai perkiraanku atau akan ada hal lainnya, nah anak-anak singa berikan aku pertunjukkan nanti yang bagus

Nix diam-diam menyeringai dan menantikan pertunjukan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi saat pelajaran itu berlangsung

Semua murid telah berkumpul dilapangan hijau, sapu-sapu pun sudah berjejer rapih disana, kedua asrama sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing.

"Baiklah katakan naik pada sapu kalian" Madam Hooch memulai instruksinya, serempak anak-anak mengucapkan kata naik. Sapu Nix yang pertama kali naik dalam satu kali percobaan lalu diikuti Draco, Daniel dan beberapa anak lainnya. Setelahnya mereka diajarkan untuk menaiki sapu tanpa melorot dari ujungnya. Hingga akhirnya apa yang diprediksikan Nix benar-benar terjadi bahwa Neville akan mengalami hal

"AAAAAAAA TOLOONGG"

Terbang tanpa ikut instruksi yang benar karena kegugupannya. Bukannya Nix tega namun apa yang sudah menjadi garisan Sang Lady Fate tak boleh ia rubah sepenuhnya bila tak ingin mengacaukan keseimbangan dunia. Karena ia memang boleh mengubah takdir lain tapi tidak boleh mengacaukan apa yang sudah ditetapkan.

Neville terjatuh dari ketinggian setelah sapunya tanpa kontrol membawanya berputar dan melaju tanpa arah hingga Neville tersangkut lalu dengan bunyi brug yang menyakitkan ia menghantam rerumputan dibawahnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Wajahnya dibanjiri air mata dan pergelangan tangannya patah. Madam Hooch membawanya ke hospital wings setelah sebelumnya ia memperingati kedua asrama itu untuk tidak pergi terbang tanpa pengawasan dan mengancam akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts.

"Hahahaha kau lihat tadi wajahnya yang konyol" Draco tertawa dengan puas dan diikuti Slytherin lainnya, kecuali Nix yang menghela napas lelah akan kelakuan kembarannya itu.

"Diam kau Malfoy" Parvati Patil membentaknya.

"He~ jadi itu seleramu Parvati, sigendut cengeng dengan wajah konyolnya" Pansy berujar mengejek.

'Ya tuhan kenapa mereka kekanakan' Nix membatin dengan dongkol. Ingin menegur namun kembarannya sudah buat ulah duluan.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan" Draco berujar menyebalkan seperti biasanya, dan Nix lupa bahwa akan ada skenario seperti ini.

"Kembalikan" ujar Ron dengan marah, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan kesal.

Baiklah aku jadi penonton saja dulu, apa akan ada scene pemilihan seeker termuda abad ini setelahnya?

Nix hanya diam lagi, ia ingin tahu siapa yang akan mengambil remembrall Neville, kalau dulu saat ia menjadi Harry sih yah tanpa berpikir panjang sudah dia ambil. Tapi sekarang dia adalah Phoenix dan utusan sang Lady Fate jadi dia tak boleh gegabah atau kacau sudah rencananya.

"Ambil saja sendiri" setelah mengucapkan itu Draco melambung tinggi dengan sapunya lalu melempar-tangkap remembrall nya diudara.

"Malfoy, aku sebagai Lord Gryffindor tidak menyukai kau mengganggu para singa, meski aku menyukai Lady kalian tapi aku tak suka kau" Daniel tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan Draco, ia memegang kendali sapunya dengan baik, tak usah heran ayahnya adalah penerbang handal sudah pasti anaknya diajari.

"Cih Potter ingin menjadi pahlawan eh? Nih ambil sendiri dan aku tak akan membiarkan mu mendekati Nix" ujar Draco tajam sambil melambungkan remembral itu dengan jauh.

Keduanya tak sadar, eh semuanya tak sadar bahwa Nix tengah mengudara dengan sapunya dan mendengarkan percakapan yang menurutnya kekanakan antara Draco dan Daniel.

"Draco seharusnya kau tidak begitu" ujar Nix tiba-tiba dan membuat kembaranya hampir jatuh dari sapu karena kaget.

"S-se-sejak kapan kau terbang?" ujarnya terbata-bata karena kaget dan hampir jatuh, untunglah ia bisa segera menyeimbanginya.

"Sejak kau dengan bodohnya melakukan hal kekanakan, ayo turun" Nix hanya berwajah datar dan menyuruh mereka mendarat. Draco menurutinya karena bila wajah Nix berubah datar maka tanda ia sedang marah dan itu mengerikan.

Setelah mereka mendarat dengan selamat, mereka melihat Daniel sudah kembali dengan remembrall Neville ditangannya dan sorakan semangat yang mengelu-elukan Daniel karena akrobatnya saat mengambil remembrall. Slytherin hanya berwajah datar.

"Kau lihat bahkan Lord kami sangat hebat dibanding Lady Slytherin manja yang hanya bisa tebar pesona" ujar Ron memanasi dan sontak anak-anak Gryffindor menatap Nix dengan mencemooh apalagi dari para siswi.

"Kalian..." ujar Draco panas

Nix segera memegang tangan Draco ketika kakaknya hendak mengambil tongkat dan melontarkan kutukan.

"Terimakasih Weasley, kau begitu memperhatikan sikapku, tapi ingatlah apa yang kau lihat belum tentu benar karena kau tidak tau aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Dan Daniel sepertinya aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu, aku minta maaf atas nama asrama Slytherin karena sebagai Lady mereka tidak bisa sehebat dirimu Lord Gryffin, ah satu lagi Daniel kurasa aku memiliki firasat kau akan menjadi seeker sebentar lagi" Nix menjawab dengan tenang, setenang air membuat semuanya tersentak kagum terutama dari para Slytherin karena Lady mereka tidak seperti kebanyakan para Slytherin lainnya. Phoenix lebih anggun, berkharisma dan seolah-olah dia adalah predator buas yang menyembunyikannya dibalik kelemahan yang ditampilkan hanya para Slytherin yang mengetahuinya. Daniel pun kagum pada Nix dan semakin menambah kadar minatnya pada Nix, sebagian anak Gryffindor pun menatap tak percaya dan kagum pada sosok Phoenix terutama anak laki-laki, kecuali Ron yang kesal setengah mati.

"Aku juga minta maaf Nix atas sikap anak-anak Gryffindor padamu" ujar Daniel dengan tersenyum, yang dibalas senyum pula oleh Nix. Dan berlalu disana, Severus yang kebetulan melihat perkara kejadian sejak awal merasa putri baptisnya sangatlah bijak dan dia seperti keajaiban di asrama ular yang selalu bermusuhan dengan asrama singa. Namun dengan kehadiran Nix mereka bisa berbaur seperti biasa meski masih ada percikan permusuhan setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang angkatan terdahulunya.

Keesokan harinya tersebar berita bahwa Daniel Potter menjadi seeker termuda abad ini, dan diklarifikasi oleh Profesor McGonagal serta yang bersangkutan membuat suasana riuh dan heboh karenanya. Nix hanya geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan asramanya nampak datar-datar saja tapi mereka tahu ada keirian dan tatapan benci pada asrama singa itu, dan diperparah oleh Al yang sengaja datang ke meja Slytherin untuk menjadi kompor.

"Nix untuk merayakan pengangkatan seeker termuda kami, ayo makan di meja gryffindor disana ramai lho~ daripada disini suram" Al menyahut semangat sambil mengirimi para sepupunya tatapan mengejek.

"Al balik sana ke kandang, gausah bawa-bawa Nix" Pollux

"Perusak suasana" Fred

"Pengganggu" George

"Suaramu polusi udara" Corvus

"Diamlah kalian semua, Al aku akan kesana dan berhenti menggelayuti punggungku kau berat, Draco jangan menusuk-nusuk makananmu dengan brutal. Leo jangan coba-coba merapal kutukan" Nix berkata dengan aura yang menekan agar menuruti perintahnya, membuat meja Slytherin merinding karena baru pertama kali Lady mereka mengeluarkan hawa mengerikan seperti ini, para sepupu dan kakaknya meneguk ludah dan mengangguk, bahkan Leo yang notabene nya Lord Slytherin merasa jeri juga dengan aura menekan Nix.

"Phoenix mengerikan kalau sudah marah"

Batin mereka serempak, dan segera menuruti perintah Nix, Nix yang melihatnya menyeringai sambil berkata 'bagus' tapi terlihat sadis.

Nix pun melenggang pergi dari meja Slytherin dan menggandeng-menyeret- Al ke meja Gryffindor. Phoenix dengan santai duduk disamping kanan Neville sedangkan disebelah kanan Nix, Al sudah duduk anteng menuai delikan maut dari Daniel ketika hendak pindah disamping Nix.

"Nix kau benar aku diangkat menjadi seeker oleh profesor Mc Gonagal" Daniel berseru bersemangat padanya.

"Kalau begitu selamat" ujar Nix tersenyum pada Daniel yang duduk berhadapan padanya. Lalu Dumbledore bangun dari duduknya dan sepertinya hendak mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Anak-anakku sekalian maaf bila acara makan kalian tertunda, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, koridor lantai tiga terlarang bagi kalian, dan kembali kuingatkan hutan terlarang dilarang bagi kalian" ujarnya menutup pengumuman itu, lalu terhidanglah makanan diatas meja. Nix merasakan hawa suram dari meja Slytherin karena dia berada ditengah-tengah Gryffindor, ia hanya mendesah lelah akan kelakuan mereka. Tiba-tiba Nix tertawa pelan, menuai tatapan bingung dari Al, Daniel dan Neville serta beberapa anak yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa Nix" ujar Neville, ia tidak gugup bila didekat Nix

"Hum tak apa Nev, hanya saja makan kalian ini berantakan seperti anak kecil dan sedikit ribut" Nix berujar tenang, namun Ron dan segala prasangka buruknya menuduh Nix tengah mengejek cara makan mereka.

"Huft kalau kalian makan seperti itu, yang ada tersedak dan tidak baik bagi lambung serta tenggorokan kalian, lagipula itu tidak sopan bukan? Makanlah dengan tertib dan Weasley berhenti berprasangka buruk padaku hanya karena asramaku" ujar Nix anggun nada yang dipakai pun tidak menyinggung lebih seperti seorang ibu yang mengingatkan anaknya agar makan dengan benar. Lembut dan halus ia memberikan senyum manisnya secara cuma-cuma dan disambut pipi yang memerah dari anak laki-laki disana. Dan well karena perkataannya itu akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang meski masih ada keributan pula, tapi tak diambil pusing memang itu adalah ciri khas para Gryffindor.

"Nev ada saus dipipi mu" Nix menunjuk saus yang belepotan dipipi Neville

"Eh mana? Aaa..eum terimakasih Nix t-tapi sapu tangan mu jadi kotor" Nevilla hendak mengusapnya namun yang ada masih belepotan, hingga akhirnya Nix yang membersihkan pipi Neville dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Sama-sama, tak apa Nev bisa dibersihkan kok, nanti"

"Nix kau curang masa cuma Neville sih yang diperhatikan" rajuk Alfa dengan cemberut.

"Al kau ini, memang mau apa? Makanmu kan tidak berantakan"

"Suapin, tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan menempeli mu terus" Al dan segala modusnya

"Baiklah..baiklah say Aaa" dan Nix menyuapi sepupunya itu, karena ia sendiri sudah selesai makan. Daniel yang tidak terima ikutan. Di asrama ular semakin mendung dengan background petir yang saling menyambar.

"Oiii Black kau curang, Nix aku juga mau, suapin aku juga yah"

Nix hanya menghela napas lelah, akhirnya ia menyuapi Daniel juga dan sekarang dua orang itu tengah saling menatap tajam.

"Dasar Potter tidak kreatif"

"Dasar Black tukang modus"

"Kalian tahu tidak?" Ujar Nix tiba-tiba dan menghentikan pertengkaran Al dengan Daniel. Dan kompak keduanya menatap Nix, yang lainnya pun ikutan bahkan tiga asrama lain pun ikutan menatap Nix penasaran hingga se-aula hening hanya untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Nix.

"Sendok yang kupakai untuk menyuapi mu Al itu juga aku pakai untuk menyuapi Daniel. Dan artinya kalian secara tidak langsung sedang berciuman tepatnya indirect kiss, selamat aku merestui kalian"

Loading

1%

5%

10%

85%

100% loading complete

"CUIHHHH AKU TAK SUDI CIUMAN DENGAN POTTER/BLACK INI" kompak keduanya dan dengan gaya orang muntah-muntah. Nix sendiri cekikikan dan yang lain jangan ditanya mereka sudah terbahak dengan ulah Nix. Bahkan di asrama Slytherin Nix bisa mendengar ejekan Corvus yang mengatakan "Al aku mendukungmu dengan Potter itu" dan ditambahkan oleh Pollux "Kalau sudah official jangan lupa traktir kami di Madam Rosmerta" yang disambut gelak tawa lainnya. Tiba-tiba Nix merasakan sesuatu dan membatin.

Deg

Perasaan apa ini?

'Kau sangat cantik, dan kedudukan mu sangat potensial. Kau milikku Phoenix, Phoenix Malfoy' seseorang tengah mengintai Nix dan tengah menyeringai.

Tbc

Teka-teki nya udah dimulai silahkan readers tebak deh yak.

Gak banyak bacot jadi bubay kalian~ readers tersayang, tercantik, terganteng, dan ter ter ter lainnya

Salam sayang dari XiaLeixue dan salam receh kang parkiran dari Hikari :v


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Philosopher Stone and Slytherin

Mereka yang diberi kesempatan kedua setelah kematian, adalah mereka yang terlalu disayangi takdir, mereka yang bereinkarnasi adalah orang yang diberi keistimewaan dan mereka adalah yang terpilih untuk diberi anugrah. Namun dibalik itu mereka harus bekerja keras untuk memperbaiki segala sesuatu yang rusak dan hilang, dengan taruhan nyawa mereka kembali. Antara kematian yang menyedihkan atau hidup untuk pembuktian dari sesuatu yang hilang meski harus melampaui kesakitan dahulu. Semua pilihan ada ditanganmu.

Deg

Kata-kata itu terlintas kembali dikepalanya, perasaan gelisah menghampiri, firasatnya mengatakan harus bergerak mencari kepingan puzzle teka-teki ini.

'Sial'

Dia mengumpat dengan halus, suaranya seumpama hembusan angin yang tertiup lirih, bibir mungil sewarna merah delima sibuk bergumam dan berargumen dengan pikirannya. Untunglah saat ini dia sendirian dikamarnya. Dan dia adalah Phoenix yang tengah sibuk menyusun akan segala rencana dikepalanya yang jenius nan licik tipikal Slytherin.

Lady Fate dan Death benar, aku harus mulai bergerak. Namun situasi saat ini terlihat mudah namun disaat bersamaan sulit. Sial perkiraanku meleset, pertama-tama aku harus kecoh situa bangka itu. Lalu aku gunakan dua bidak terbaik sebagai umpan dan penyerang.

Selagi ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada dikamar itu. Hingga suaranya membuat Phoenix tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Nix, ada apa?"

"Eh..eum apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ya memang siapa lagi?" Ujarnya sedikit sewot dan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Yang dipanggil hanya terkekeh pelan. Orang yang memanggil Phoenix tadi adalah Leo sepupunya.

"Jadi ada apa Nix?" Leo menuju sepupunya itu, dan rebahan dikasur Nix, sedangkan si empunya tengah bersender dikepala ranjang.

"Apanya yang ada apa?" Nix menyahut ringan dan menoleh pada sepupunya yang kini tidur menyamping menghadap Nix

"Tch...jangan menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi"

"Hehehe... baiklah aku akan mengatakannya tapi~ Leo panggil semua sepupu kita dan Draco. Jangan lupakan Al biarkan dia masuk dungeon, kau atau siapapun itu jemput Al, ah jangan lupakan si kembar Weas- Black karena dia bagian dari kita"

"Tch kau ini selalu seenaknya yah, aku akan menurutimu, jadi apa kompensasi untukku?" Leo menyunggingkan seringai tampannya, mungkin bila siswi diluaran sana sudah histeria dan menggila karenanya. Pengecualian bagi Nix dia dulu adalah laki-laki dan sudah terbiasa dengan itu jadi jangan harap ia luluh.

"Tch Slytherin huh... well aku akan memenangkan piala asrama dan quiddicht untuk tahun ini" Nix memutar bola matanya bosan lalu melipat tangannya di dada dengan angkuh.

"Nix kau juga Slytherin kalau kau lupa, kau itu pikun atau apa hah? Kau masih ditahun pertama mana boleh ikut quidditch kalau piala asrama iya aku percaya, kau bisa mendapatkan hati para guru di Hogwarts mengingat kau hampir menjadi kesayangan para profesor, lagipula aku meminta kompensasi untukku bukan untuk asrama"

"Sama saja, toh jadinya semua sama rata dan ikut senang, soal quiddicth I have my way bro~" ujar Nix dengan kalem namun Leo tau apapun yang direncanakan Nix memang selalu berhasil dan well menakutkan.

"Yayaya... whatever you do princess, tapi tetap saja aku minta kompensasiku Nix hanya untukku" Leo menekan kata untukku. Nix mulai jengah melihatnya.

"Ok, what you want?"

"Kiss and hug, ah jangan lupa suapi aku setiap jam makan selama seharian penuh"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, dan untuk peluk ciumnya dimulai dari sekarang hehehe"

"Dasar kekanakan" namun Nix menurutinya juga, ia memeluk Leo dan mencium kening dan pipi sepupunya. Membuat Leo senang karena jarang sekali ia diperlakukan begitu oleh Nix mengingat Draco selalu memonopolinya. Leo pun membalas dengan mencium kening dan kedua pipi chubby Nix dan tambahan disudut bibirnya, lalu ia segera pergi untuk menjalankan tugas dari Nix.

Skip Time

Kini dikamar Draco telah penuh oleh sepupunya dan juga Nix, ia telah memasang berbagai macam ward dan mengunci segala akses kekamarnya, agar tidak ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan serius oleh Lady Slytherin itu.

"Ehm... kalian telah mendengar bukan pengumuman dari Kepala Sekolah tadi? Dan mengingatnya?" Buka Nix dengan suara anggun namun dingin, tanda bahwa pembicaraan ini penting dan serius. Semuanya kembali mengangguk.

"Mengenai larangan koridor lantai 3 aku menebak ada sesuatu yang berharga disembunyikan pak tua itu"

"Nix darimana pemikiran itu datang?" Al membuka suaranya.

"Entah, lagipula untuk apa dia melarang kita ke koridor lantai 3? Kalau bukan ada apa-apa"

"Kau benar Nix, lalu intinya apa dari pembicaraan ini?" Corvus bertanya datar namun terselip nada penasaran.

"Awasi para siswa lainnya dan Filch terutama Percy Weasley dan Ron Weasley agar tidak ada yang tau kalau diantara kita akan ada yang menyusup"

"Menyusup?! Nix jangan gila, kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi padamu" Draco menyerukan protesnya pada sang adik.

"Tapi Dray aku punya firasat aneh akan hal ini. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagipula siapa bilang aku menyusup sendiri?" Nix berujar santai sambil memainkan kuku-kuku tangannya.

"Huft... tetap saja Nix, ide menyusup mu itu berbahaya" Draco masih dengan protesannya membuat Nix jengah dan para sepupunya hanya terdiam.

"Draco Malfoy dengarkan aku sebagai Lady Slytherin disini dengan baik-baik" Nix mengeluarkan aura sihir yang menekan, membuat Draco dan yang lainnya merinding takut bahkan diluar itupun para siswa didungeon merasakan perasaan takut karena aura sihir Nix yang menyebar keseluruh asrama dengan dingin, wajah lembut Nix berganti dengan datar dan sorot matanya terlihat dingin dan bengis. Leo yang notabenenya Lord Slytherin-pun tak berkutik.

"Aku memiliki firasat akan hal ini, dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Aku tau tidak bisa sendirian, maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk menjalankan misi ini. Dengar ini bukan hanya untukku tapi untuk semuanya, aku berani bertaruh gelar Lady ku bila kalian menemukan kegagalan dari rencanaku" ujar Nix bersungguh-sungguh dan tidak ingin dibantah, mereka hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus, aku memiliki tugas untuk kalian, Al bayangi Golden Trio secara rahasia, Twins back up Al dengan cara kalian agar Dumbledore tidak curiga, kepala sekolah itu bisa saja melihat gerak-gerik kalian bagaimanapun dia berbahaya. Leo, Corvus dan Pollux kau amati para Slytherin dan siswa lainnya terutama dari para Gryffin dan yang berpotensi membuat kalian bahaya adalah Percy Weasley"

"Nix kenapa harus Weasel itu.. sorry Fred, George bukan menyinggungmu" ujar Pollux

"Its no prob bro" ujar Fred dan George

"Keluarga Weasley adalah bagian dari light dan terlalu mengagungkan Dumbeldore kau harus waspada, dia salah satu bidaknya, dan Al berhatilah-hatilah aku punya firasat buruk tentangmu" Nix berkata layaknya jendral perang pada anak buahnya.

"Nix bagaimana denganku?" Draco bertanya dengan acuh tak acuh meski sebenarnya ia memikirkan kira-kira tugas apa yang akan diberikan Nix untuknya

"Draco kau menyusup bersamaku ke lantai 3 bersama Al nanti, tak ada protes, sekarang pergi kekamar masing-masing sana" ujar Nix enteng seraya mengusir semuanya, sedangkan Nix sendiri dia menjajah kasur Draco dan tertidur diatasnya. Fyi Nix memang hobi tidur dikamar kakaknya itu dan setiap pagi hampir selalu ada kericuhan, namun semua sudah memaklumi.

Keesokan paginya mereka menjalani apa yang diperintahkan Nix tanpa diketahui dan Nix melakukan apa yang Leo mau meski menuai protesan sana-sini dari para sepupu dan Draco tapi ia tak ambil pusing selama misi mereka terlaksana dengan baik dan lancar, mereka bersikap natural dan tanpa celah untuk diketahui yang lainnya berbeda dengan Golden Trio yang terlihat krasak krusuk yang sudah diprediksikan Nix, dikarenakan Daniel yang rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, Ron yang memanasi demi mencapai kepopuleran dan Neville yang sepertinya terpaksa ikut tipikal Gryffindor. Mereka di juluki golden trio bukan tanpa sebab karena mereka selalu kemana-mana bertiga dan menjadi kesayangan profesor McGonagall. Sebelumnya mereka melihat kaki profesor Snape yang terluka entah karena apa, namun Nix yang tahu hanya bungkam. Dia juga sudah memprediksi Al akan melaporkan bahwa golden trio bertemu fluffy dan kerumah Hagrid.

Malam harinya Nix bergegas mengajak Draco dan Al untuk membuntuti golden trio kembali, meski harus menyeret mereka berdua karena setelah adanya cerberus dilantai 3 itu. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat fluffy yang tertidur karena ada harpa yang memainkan lagu. Dengan segera ketiga nya loncat kedalam sebuah lubang, dan menyusul kesana. Nix melihat Ron yang terkapar pingsan dan Daniel yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Ron yang terluka, sekelilingnya sudah hancur berantakan, yang diduga pertarungan sihir sepertinya. Draco dan Al terlihat jeri namun berbeda dengan Nix ia tampak tenang.

"Nix kenapa disini? Berbahaya" ujar Daniel parau ketika sadar adanya orang lain. Nix hanya mendengus dan mendekati Daniel diikuti Draco dan Alphard.

"Diamlah Dan, aku disini menolongmu, Al bawa Ron dan Daniel ke hospital wings, Draco bantu mereka, setelah itu kau beritahu para profesor" ujar Nix tenang setelah merapalkan episkey pada Daniel dan Ron.

"Nix bagaimana denganmu dan Neville?" ujar Daniel khawatir.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya" Nix mengatakannya dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa meski mereka bisa mendengar beberapa lontaran mantra dan beberapa dinding yang hancur dibalik pintu. sebelum Daniel memprotres dirinya, Nix segera men-stupefy Daniel dan mengisyaratkan Al serta Draco dengan matanya agar cepat melakukan perintahnya.

"Huft saatnya melihat Quirell dan Neville" ujar Nix dengan enteng dan berjalan ringan kearah terjadinya pertarungan. dia mengandalkan bayangan sebagai tempat persembunyiannya agar tidak terdeteksi.

"Hahaha seharusnya The Boy Who Lived tidaklah pengecut sepertimu Longbottom, sekarang ambilkan aku batu itu" Nix bisa mendengar tawa menggelegar itu, ia mengernyit heran, seharusnya itu adalah suara Tom yang merasuki Quirell tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda? Ada yang aneh, batinnya berkata, karena itu ia perlu mengeceknya.

"Neville, kau tak apa?" Nix menghampiri Neville dengan berlari dan segera memeluknya

"Nix?! Jangan kesini bahaya" ujar Neville kalut

"Huh pengganggu lain rupanya, hai nak kau ingin mati?" Nix bisa melihat Quirell tersenyum mengejek, namun ia tidak terpengaruh dan berdiri dengan tenang berbeda dengan Neville yang tengah bergetar takut.

"Satu-satunya orang yang akan mati itu adalah kau pak tua"

"Cih sombong sekali kau bocah, kau akan menyesalinya" Quirell dengan cepat melontarkan kutukan namun Nix dengan tangkas mengucapkan mantra protego untuk melindungi dirinya dan Neville dengan cekatan Nix membawa Neville ketempat aman, dan memancing Quirell untuk menjauh, ketika dirasa cukup, mereka saling serang dan Nix merasakan keanehan seolah-olah Quirell bukanlah manusia dan berbeda dari kehidupannya dulu, seketika ia menyadari satu hal yang berbeda. Nix segera melontarkan kutukan yang cukup kuat sehingga Quirell hancur berkeping-keping dan ternyata dugaannya benar selama ini, Quirell adalah puppet dan termasuk dalam cabang sihir gelap, karena Quirell yang asli sudahlah mati namun mayatnya dijadikan media sebagai boneka seperti voodo, dan orang yang menggerakkannya pastilah bukan sembarang orang, satu teka-teki berhasil dipecahkan. Nix menatap cermin erised dan seketika dikantung jubahnya sudah ada batu bertuah itu, dibalik cermin itu ia melihat dan tersenyum dimana Dumbledore tangah akrab bersama Tom seperti seorang kakek dengan cucunya, dia berbisik lirih hingga hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarkan itu aku berharap kalian segera terbebas dari belenggu ini.

Selesainya duel antara Nix dan Quirell, Nix segera menghampiri Neville yang terduduk lemas dan ketakutan, Neville segera memeluk Nix dan menangis dengan sesenggukan Neville berkata

"N-nix te-teri-makasih... a-ap-apa k-kau.. terluka? A-ak-aku takut hiks..hiks.. tadi berbahaya"

"Shusshh tenanglah Nev semua baik-baik saja, aku tidak apa-apa semua sudah selesai" ujar Nix lembut dan mengusap-usap punggung Neville seperti seorang kakak yang menenangkan adiknya, dan Nix sudah menganggap Neville adalah adiknya. Tepat selesainya ia berkata itu para profesor masuk disana berdiri Profesor Dumbledore, McGonagal dan Severus Snape.

"Anak-anakku tak seharusnya kalian disini, ini berbahaya" buka Dumbledore

"Maaf Pak Kepala Sekolah aku tau ini melanggar aturan tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku terjebak dalam bahaya, dan kalau boleh kami izin pamit untuk pergi ke hospital wings, sepertinya Neville masih syok dan butuh ramuan penenang, untuk detensi aku siap menerimanya" uajr Nix sopan dan tenang, menuai tatapan kagum dari McGonagal dan Severus meski tidak terang-terangan, sedangkan Dumbledore tersenyum pengertian, namun sekilas Nix bisa melihat tersirat kemarahan yang ditunjukan olehnya.

Keesokan harinya ketika makan malam ada pengumuman mengenai piala asrama tahun ini, Slytherin sempat pesimis karena tujuh tahun berturut-turut mereka gagal memenangkan piala asrama dan selalu dikalahkan oleh Gryffindor -untuk kebutuhan cerita jadi ada sedikit yg kami ubah- Nix hanya menyesap teh nya anggun dan berujar ringan.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan muram begitu, toh pengumumannya kali ini tidak akan sama, sepertinya ada yang berbeda"

"Maksudmu Nix?" Pollux bertanya setelah menelan pai nya.

"Dengarkan saja nanti" ujar Nix dengan tenang, sedangkan Leo hanya menyeringai menatap Nix dan seolah matanya berisyarat mengenai hal ini. Nix hanya mengangguk. Mereka yang melihat itu menatap heran dengan keduanya namun dengan senang hati Leo dan Nix mengabaikannya. Dan ketika pengumuman

"Poin asrama tertinggi tahun ini dipegang oleh Gryffindor disusul oleh Slytherin, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff" ujar Dumbledore, seketika panji-panji berganti emas dan merah serta gaungan auman singa, namun belum sempat Gryffindor bersorak akan kemenangannya, suara Dumbledore kembali buka suara.

"Karena keberanian dan juga peduli sesama siswa dari asrama Slytherin aku memberikanmu 10 poin untuk Draco Malfoy dan 90 poin untuk Phoenix Malfoy karena telah menolong dan tangkas dalam melindungi Neville, dan pemenang piala asrama tahun ini adalah Slytherin"

Seketika berubahlah panji merah-emas dengan silver-hijau dan ular yang mendesis-desis.

"See, aku menepatinya bukan? Dan tidak ada yang dirugikan disini" Nix tersenyum dengan elegan dan menuai tatapan kagum dari para Slytherin.

"Nix apa ini semua sudah kau rencanakan? Bagaimana bisa? Itu jenius" ujar Pansy menggebu-gebu

"Hmm aku hanya mengikuti firasatku, lagipula besok sepertinya ada kejutan lagi untuk kalian semua para ular" Nix memasang seringainya dengan sorot mata jahil.


	9. Special Chapter 2

Special Chapter : The Birthday Party Disaster

Sebagai keturunan Malfoy yang kaya dan terkenal, Draco dan Phoenix tentu selalu mendapat pesta ulang tahun yang mewah meski dalam hati Phonix merasa tak memerlukan itu, ketika ia hanya meminta pesta sederhana usulannya ditolak mentah-mentah, karena menurut kakeknya itu hanya merendahkan martabat Malfoy saja. Nix hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Seperti sekarang ini ulang tahun mereka yang ke enam. Lucius dan Narcissa mengundang banyak keluarga pureblood untuk menghadiri pesta anak kembar mereka. Tentu saja pesta yang digadang - gadang akan menjadi salah satu pesta termewah ini menarik perhatian banyak kuli tinta di dunia sihir.

Dikamar mereka, Narcissa yang di bantu ibunya, Druella sedang mempersiapkan anak-anak mereka. "Nix sayang, saat usiamu lima belas tahun nanti, kau harus selalu menggelung rambutmu." nasehat Druella .

"Kenapa nek?" tanya Phoenix. Saat ia masih hidup sebagai Harry Potter. Ia tidak pernah mendengar peraturan itu. Apa ini salah satu budaya yang tanpa sepengetahuannya telah diambil darinya di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Druella tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari cucu kesayangannya itu. "Itu karena hanya keluarga dan suamimu kelak yang berhak melihat rambutmu terurai juga untuk menjaga agar identitasmu tak tercuri" Jelas Druella yang sedang menyematkan tusuk konde emas hadiah darinya dan Cygnus.

"Nah cucuku sudah cantik dan imut"puji Druella. Phoenix tersenyum mengungkap rasa terima kasihnya. Meski dalam hati meringis, tapi sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut ia harus bertingkah sesuai gendernya saat ini walau terpaksa, ingat ia merasa jiwanya masih laki-laki.

"Mom, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Phoenix yang berputar pelan untuk menambahkan efek pada gaun hijau peraknya. Narcissa tersenyum dan menghentikan putrinya untuk berputar. "Putri dan putraku,sangat cantik dan tampan" kata Narcissa.

"Terima kasih mama" balas Draco.

"Terima kasih mom" balas Phoenix. Kembar Malfoy itu bergandengan tangan mencari ayah mereka.

Lucius tengah berkumpul dengan Abraxas dan para tetua Black. Mereka tengah membicarakan, lebih tepatnya berdebat. Abraxas sedang berdebat dengan Orion yang ingin menukar Nix dengan Leo dan Alfa. Abraxas yang dibantu Lucius dan Cygnus menolak mentah -mentah ide tersebut.

"Dad... grandpa" panggil Nix masih bergandengan. Baik Lucius,Cygnus dan Abraxas menyunggingkan senyuman. Cygnus menggendong Nix sementara, Lucius menggendong Draco. "Grandpa grandpa,apa Nix sudah cantik?" tanya Phoenix dengan nada polos. Cygnus tersenyum. "Kau secantik nenekmu saat ia muda dulu"jawabnya dan mendapatkan pelukan dari cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Nix, Draco ikuti kakek. Kakek punya hadiah untukmu"kata Abraxas yang di sambut riang oleh kedua cucunya dan turun dari gendongan masing-masing. Orion mungkin bersikap tenang tapi dalam kepalanya ia mulai merencanakan bagaimana caranya Nix bisa menghabiskan waktu di Grimmauld Place.

Hadiah dari Abraxas adalah sepasang Abraxan. "Wahh kakek Nix suka" kata Nix dengan ceria dan binar matanya yang terlihat takjub diwajah polosnya. Ia tak menyangka akan diberi hadiah kuda terbang berwarna putih dengan surai emas dikepalanya.

"Kakek terima kasih" kata Draco dengan senang dan sama antusiasnya, miliknya berwarna hitam legam dengan surai sedikit abu-abu.

Semakin sore, semakin banyak tamu yang berdatangan. Termasuk Bellatrix Lestrange bersama suami dan anak-anaknya. "Cissa dimana keponakan-keponakankku?" Tanya Bellatrix. Narcissa memeluk Bellatrix dan memanggil anaknya, seketika dari arah depan terdengar suara teriakan yang melengking tinggi dan cempreng khas anak-anak dan derapan langkah kaki.

"Corvus!!!!!"teriak Nix riang yang berlari memeluk putra sulung keluarga Lestrange itu. Yang dipeluk hanya tertawa membalas pelukan dari putri bungsu keluarga Malfoy itu dan Nix beralih pada Pollux dan memeluknya. Di belakang Nix, Draco hanya bisa memasang wajah datar nan dingin, berjalan anggun menghampiri dimana adiknya berdiri. Bellatrix tertawa kecil dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi badan Nix dan Corvus, karena Pollux sibuk beradu argumen dengan Draco meski samar.

"Nix sayang Corvus?" tanya Bella

Phoenix mengangguk. Aura Draco pun semakin menggelap karena menangkap sinyal berbahaya setelah membungkam Pollux dengan kue yang entah muncul darimana. "Kalau Pollux sayang juga?" tanya Bella lagi. Nix kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Nix menikah dengan Corvus? Atau Pollux juga boleh" tanya Bella disertai kekehan kecil. Tanpa disadari Nix, ia pun mengangguk dan bilang iya. Bella langsung memeluknya. "Lady Malfoy, dimana Lucius? Aku harus membuat surat kontrak untuk Corvus sebagai putra sulungku yang akan melamar Nix" kata Rodolphus yang segera pamit untuk menemui Lucius setelah diberitahu Narcissa.

Kejadian itu membuat Draco kesal dan Narcissa berharap suaminya menolak. Mereka masih belum rela Nix menikah ataupun ditunangkan meski dalam keluarga pureblood itu umum dilakukan tetap saja mereka masih belum rela kesayangannya akan diklaim oleh orang. Di lain pihak, Phoenix tampak ngeri begitu menyadari maksud pertanyaan bibinya itu dan merutuki kecerobohannya. Dasar bodoh, ck semoga Father menolaknya, Merlin tolonglah aku.

Dilain tempat, tengah terjadi keributan oleh seorang anak bersurai merah.

"Dad menurutmu lebih bagus mana yang merah atau putih ini?" Sambil menunjukan jubah dan suit yang dipegang kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Yang mana saja oke, kau itu tampan dan cocok dengan apapun yang dikenakan kau kan mewarisi wajah tampan Dad mu ini" ujarnya narsis

"Benarkah mom? Apa yang dikatakan dad itu benar?"

"Iya sayang dan aku berharap sikap jahil dad mu tidak juga menurun padamu"

Membuat orang yang dipanggil Dad tadi tersenyum kikuk. Percakapan diatas adalah keluarga Potter, karena mereka juga diundang dalam pesta Malfoy itu. Lily Potter tengah menyuruh sang anak bersiap dari dua puluh menit yang lalu namun sang anak tak kunjung muncul dari kamarnya dan ternyata sang anak sedang memilih baju apa yang hendak dikenakannya, alasannya simple "Daniel harus tampil sempurna Mom, Dad agar Nix memperhatikanku" kecil-kecil sudah kenal dengan yang namanya cinta-cintaan meski cinta monyet sih. Membuat Lily geleng-geleng kepala dan James yang menyeringai usil.

Phoenix POV

Cih... kenapa harus ada pesta perayaan sih tiap tahunnya? Dulu saat menjadi Harry sih aku senang tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku malas. Banyak sekali penjilat, ajang pamer harta dan kuli tinta haus berita membuatku muak.

Lebih baik mencari udara segar sajalah. Toh Draco dan yang lainnya sedang asik sendiri, baguslah jadi aku bebas.

Gadis kecil itu keluar dari ballroom yang penuh hiruk pikuk pesta ala bangsawan. Dia berada di balkon lantai dua sendirian. Ditangannya ada segelas jus jeruk dan sebatang coklat yang asik ia makan sendiri. Hingga ada suara menjengkelkan menginterupsinya.

"Ah jadi disini bintang utama kita. Nona Muda Malfoy" suara wanita dengan suara sedikit merendahkannya membuat Nix jengkel persis dikehidupan dulu nya.

"Maaf kau siapa?" Ujar Nix pura-pura tidak kenal dan terkesan datar tanpa minat.

"Perkenalkan aku Rita Skeeter, dari Daily Prophet" ia memperkenalkan diri dengan bangga dan seolah-olah dia adalah orang penting.

"Oh... aku Phoenix Malfoy" terkesan datar dan angkuh, tapi Nix tidak peduli.

"Nah nona aku ingin sedikit mewawancarai mu, jadi ku harap kau meluangkan waktu mu, kau anak baik bukan? Kalau kau mau menurut aku akan memberimu coklat" ujar Rita dengan sedikit rayuan. Berharap bocah kecil itu menurut padanya.

"Silahkan nyonya, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena keluargaku pasti akan mencariku" ujarku dengan penekanan, sungguh aku malas meladeni pembual satu ini.

"Nah pertama-tama bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Malfoy?" Rita memulai sesi wawancara itu. Quill dan note sihir nya sudah siap mencatat akan jawaban Nix.

"Like a Queen" ujar Nix cuek sambil memakan coklat batangnya yang kedua, sedangkan quill dan note sihir Rita tengah mencatat sendiri dan Rita yang sibuk berpikir akan mengutarakan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu"

"Ulang tahun kami, karena Draco hari ini ulang tahun juga" potong Nix dengan tidak sopan tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Ok ku ralat, hari ini adalah ulang tahun kalian dan diadakan dengan spektakuler, namun yang menjadi sorotan utama adalah kau dibanding kembaranmu. Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi bintang utama malam ini?"

"Rasanya menyebalkan karena harus meladeni pertanyaan tak bermutu dari seseorang saat ini" jawaban mengejutkan untuk anak seusia enam tahun yang bernada tajam. Membuat urat-urat disekitar pelipis Rita berkedut karena gejolak amarah akan perkataan bocah dihadapannya ini. Namun demi berita dan kepopulerannya ia harus menahan diri, lagipula yang dihadapinya adalah bocah ingusan.

"Ok baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya, adakah kabar terbaru mengenai death eater dan rencana lainnya?"

"Apa kau waras? Bertanya hal yang tidak pasti pada anak kecil? Dasar tak tahu malu, kami para bangsawan murni dilatih untuk belajar menjadi penerus bukan penebar gosip murahan"

"Kau itu kecil-kecil sudah pedas sekali perkataan mu dan tajam. Itu melanggar etika terhadap yang lebih tua" dengus Rita kasar dan tak sopan, namun Nix tidak peduli dia menaruh gelas kosongnya di nakas dekat tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh maaf kalau gitu, kami diajarkan untuk mempertahankan harga diri kami para bangsawan, dan orang sepertimu takkan mengerti" ujar Nix dengan lidah tajamnya, saat ini dia dalam mode Harry bukan Nix yang lemah lembut untuk menghadapi kumbang pembual satu ini.

"Cih baiklah nona muda, saya akan memberikan pertanyaan berikutnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Lord Malfoy mengenai pertunanganmu dengan salah satu putra Lord Lestrange? Dan apa pendapatmu?"

"Nope and not your business, aku tidak tahu. No comment"

"Hoo kalau begitu ini pertanyaan terakhirku -Rita memasang smirk menyebalkan- Apa kau benar-benar anak kandung dari kedua orang tua mu? Melihat dari ciri fisikmu yang tidak mencerminkan seorang Malfoy berbeda dengan kakakmu Draco" ujar Rita dengan nada puas untuk memojokkan Nix.

Dasar wanita gila, ingin bermain-main denganku yah? Ku ladeni kau sialan bersiaplah menerima serangan ampuhku.

Batin Nix sadis ketika sudut matanya melihat ada sang kakek yang hendak menuju dimana dirinya berdiri.

"Huwaaaaaa... Motheerrrrrr... Fatherrrrr... Huwaaa...hiks... hiks... dasar jahat... huwaaaa" Nix menangis dengan kencang sehingga sang kakek menambah kecepatan berjalannya nyaris berlari menghampiri sang cucu, ketika sampai disana ia segera menggendong sang cucu dan menatap tajam Rita yang mengkerut takut bahkan untuk berlari pun ia sudah lemas duluan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada cucu kesayanganku?" Ujar Abraxas tajam dan penuh penekanan

"Aa-a-aku..." belum sempat Rita menyelesaikan perkataannya datang Lucius dan Narcissa

"Ayah ada apa? Mengapa Nix memerah seperti habis menangis?" Tanya Lucius heran meski berwajah datar. Nix yang melihat kedua orang tuanya segera meminta digendong oleh Narcissa sang ibu.

"Mother, Father hiks...hiks... Lady itu bilang aku bukan anak kandung kalian hiks...hiks...karena aku tidak mirip Father dan Draco hiks...hiks.." adu Nix sesenggukan dan membuat wajah sedih.

"Apa?! Berani-beraninya kau meragukan dia putri ku? Kau dasar tak punya etika wanita rendahan" ujar Narcissa berang mendengar aduan Nix.

"Lucius urus wanita ini. Dia telah melukai harga diri putri kecilku" lanjut sang Lady Malfoy itu dengan dingin. Tanpa diminta pun Lucius pasti akan melakukannya karena telah berani membuat putrinya menangis.

"Kau sebaiknya keluar dari sini, sebelum aku hilang kesabaran dan mengutukmu detik ini juga" ujar Abraxas mendahului Lucius. Rita yang tak ingin berurusan dengan salah satu pureblood yang paling berpengaruh inipun segera angkat kaki dari sana. Namun kesialan seolah mendatangi wanita itu secara bertubi-tubi dimulai ia yang terpeleset kulit pisang dimana pelakunya adalah Daniel setelah melihat Nix menangis tadi -ralat para Nix Lovers menguping dan mengintip kejadian Nix yang menangis- baju yang tersiram minuman oleh Corvus dan Pollux dengan dalih tidak melihatnya dan berlari menubruk Rita hingga terjungkal tanpa meminta maaf. Lalu Leo dan Draco yang membakar note Rita dibantu bibinya Bella. Sedangkan para orang dewasa disana seperti Sirius, James, Regulus bahkan Severus melayangkan berbagai kutukan meski tidak mematikan untuk mengerjai Rita yang susah payah keluar dari manor megah tersebut. Sementara para istri mereka hanya menonton saja.

Benar-benar pesta ulang tahun yang kacau tahun ini menurut Nix namun cukup menghibur. Dan ketika mereka pamit pulang satu persatu dari mereka memeluk Nix dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Bahkan Draco yang saat ini berulang tahun pun mengucapkannya pada Nix membuatnya tertawa dan bocah perempuan itu meralat ucapan selamat dari mereka.

"Bukan happy birth day Nix saja tapi Draco juga. Jadi Happy Ours Birth Day hehehe"

Semuanya tertawa, dan Draco memberikan hadiah untuk Nix berupa gelang berbandul naga dengan warna hitam legam, untuk mata naganya bertahtakan sebuah batu safir kecil. Sedangkan Nix memberikan sebuah kalung berbandul burung phoenix berwarna biru dan bermata merah yang bertahtakan ruby.

Keesokan harinya ramai perbincangan mengenai pesta mewah di manor Malfoy dan juga foto si kembar yang terlihat memukau dan banyak pujian terlontar pada keluarga pureblood itu. Bahkan di kementerian Abraxas dan Lucius menjadi trending topik akan si kembar yang terlihat begitu tampan dan cantik membuat keduanya bangga dan menyeringai angkuh.

"Haaa~ benar-benar seperti yang diharapkan eh? Pesta yang spektakuler memang tahun ini, meski menyebalkan" gumam Nix ketika selesai membaca koran Daily Prophet, dan membakar koran itu diperapian.

The End

Haiii pakabar readers tercinta, tercantik, terawesome dan ter..ter...ter lainnya hehehe. Gomen nunggu lama karena Hika lagi males/ditabok, trus ka aya sibuk :v.

Jadi gini readers kami tersayang aku dan ka aya-nunjuk ka aya- buka voting voting nya itu untuk menentukan couple buat Phoenix. Caranya kalian tinggal tulis phoenix X... dikolom komentar atau review. Seperti

Hika vote Phoenix X Daniel

XiaLeixue vote Phoenix X Draco dan ini berlangsung sampai seminggu berarti vote ditutup pas Hari minggu depan yah guys. Voting terbanyak maka akan dijadikan couple Nix sampai cerita ini end. Tapi tenang kok untuk setiap chara bakal ada moment romantis bareng Nix walau aga implisit hehehehe. Kalo gtu babay smua salam sayang dari kami

Jaa matane~


	10. Chapther 8

"Hmm aku hanya mengikuti firasatku, lagipula besok sepertinya ada kejutan lagi untuk kalian semua para ular" Nix memasang seringainya dengan sorot mata jahil.

*Phoenix Malfoy*

Keesokan harinya sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan Nix. Dia berhasil masuk tim quidditch bersama Draco hasil bantuan Severus dan rayuan maut dari Nix. Dan tentu saja melalui tes dahulu sebelum liburan akan dimulai. Membuat asrama Slytherin heboh dengan masuknya posisi seeker yang dipegang Nix dan posisi chaser yang dipegang Draco yang terbilang termuda di tim menyamai asrama Gryffinndor, namun berita ini hanya untuk kalangan asrama ular tersebut. Bahkan sepupu mereka merayakan hal ini dimanor Lestrange dan para orang tua ikut merayakannya. Mereka menjagokan si kembar Malfoy untuk mengalahkan Gryffindor di pertandingan perdana di tahun kedua.

"Ehm Dad... aku...aku boleh minta sesuatu padamu Dad?" Ujar Nix ragu-ragu dan terlihat gugup, karena seumur hidupnya menjadi Harry dan berakhir menjadi Phoenix sekarang ini, ia belum pernah meminta sesuatu yang menurutnya ini sangat mahal dan besar, meski bagi para Malfoy itu hal kecil dan tidak berkeberatan, bahkan kalau Nix minta resort pribadi pun pada hari itu juga akan dibelikan.

"Kau ingin meminta apa my dear? Selama aku bisa memenuhinya akan aku belikan" ujar Lucius lembut, ia memangku anak gadisnya itu meski sudah beranjak remaja, tubuh Nix masihlah seperti anak berusia 9 tahun. Sesekali Lucius mengelus rambut halus dan panjang milik Nix.

"Eh.. itu..ehm...aku minta kau belikan aku dan Draco sapu baru, dan..dan.." Nix ragu melanjutkannya, ia menjatuhkan tatapan memelasnya pada Draco. Sedangkan Lucius masih sabar menunggu.

"Dan juga untuk tim asrama kami Dad. Untuk pertandingan perdana nanti" ujar Draco dengan datar, lalu tangannya mengambil Nix dari pangkuan sang ayah. Dan mendudukan Nix pada pangkuannya.

"Hanya itu saja dear? Baiklah Dad akan belikan" ujar Lucius tenang. Namun karena saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul bersama keluarga besar Regulus buka suara.

"Oh Nix jangan khawatir, pamanmu ini akan belikan apapun itu untuk menunjang kemenangan Slytherin"

"Reg biar aku saja yang belikan. Kalian tenang saja biarkan uang kalian tidur saja. Nah Nix sayang ayo kita pergi sekarang membeli sapu yang kau inginkan" Bellatrix menyela perkataan sepupu dan iparnya itu.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut ala bocah yang dilakoni Lucius, Regulus, dan Bellatrix dengan tema siapa yang akan membelikan sapu untuk Nix dan tim Slytherin. Draco menatap datar, sedangkan sisa dari anak mereka hanya menatap jengah kelakuan orang tua mereka. Nix jadi merasa tidak enak ia pun membuka suaranya untuk menengahi pertengkaran yang konyol itu. Terkutuklah kau Flint membuatku susah, batin Nix jengkel, karena kapten mereka itu seenaknya meminta untuk menyokong sapu bagi tim Slytherin. Mengingat kembar Malfoy ketahuan menyeledupkan firebolt ke Hogwarts. Akibat mulut ember Theo yang saat itu melihat Nix dan Draco tengah meneteng firebolt sehabis terbang di bagian timur Hogwarts yang jarang dikunjungi.

"Ehm Paman Regulus, Bibi Bellatrix. Biar ayah saja yang membelinya. Dan kalau kalian ingin membantu slytherin cukup datang ke pertandingan kami saja" ujar Nix menggunakan tatapan puppy nya. Membuat mereka luluh

Omong-omong kumpul keluarga, Black satunya lagi tidak hadir, yang diketahui bernama Sirius Black. Ia dan keluarganya tengah pergi berlibur ke Perancis dahulu di karenakan Walburga Black memanggil nya untuk mengurus suatu hal. Sehingga Alfa terjebak bosan, dan untuk menghilangkan bosannya ia pergi ke dunia muggle yang berakhir kekacauan dan diseret oleh ibunya Amelia, untuk pulang dan Sirius hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya itu. Yang dimana ia hampir saja menghabiskan uang muggle nya untuk berbelanja pakain untuk Nix dan menggoda gadis-gadis disana sebagai model dadakan untuk baju yang dipilihnya untuk Nix.

~~~~Phoenix Malfoy~~~

Tak terasa tahun ajaran kedua sudah dimulai, dan tentunya penyeleksian murid tahun pertama dimulai. Nix menguap bosan dan menatap datar sekelilingnya. Lalu merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja untuk tidur sejenak.

"Nix kau kenapa?" Ujar Leo dan Nix mendapatkan atensi dari penghuni meja Slytherin tersebut.

"Nope, hanya bosan dan mengantuk" ujar Nix enteng tanpa mengangkat kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Mau kuantar ke asrama? Sekalian makan malam di kamarmu saja" ujar Pollux.

"Tidak perlu"

"My Lady, kita..." Fred

"Tengah bosan juga..." George

"Mari buat keributan setelah ini Nix" Fred dan George mengucapkannya dengan berbarengan.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga benar-benar membuat kekacauan. Dimana Mrs. Noris mereka sembunyikan di kamar mandi perempuan milik Myrtle dan Filch yang dibuat terkunci di kelas tak terpakai belakang Hogwarts, dan hebatnya tidak ada ada satupun yang menjadi tersangka dari ketiganya. Berterimakasihlah pada Draco yang pandai bersilat lidah dan tatapan kucing Nix. Mereka benar-benar mengabaikan makan malam dan penyeleksian tahun ajaran baru ini, karena untuk memulai aksi nakal Trio Prankster Slytherin.

Hingga ketika mereka semua berkumpul di ruang rekreasi, dan tahun pertama masuk, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang, membuat mereka semua syok. Terutama si kembar Weasley.

"K-ka-kau bagaimana mungkin?" Fred berkata terbata-bata.

"Gin..k-kau katakan padaku ini ilusi?" George berucap sama kacau nya seperti Fred

"Uhm ha-halo Fred, George" ujar seseorang yang dipanggil Gin atau lengkapnya Ginevra Weasley yang notabenenya adik kandung mereka. Ginny sapaan akrabnya terdengar sama gugup dan terlihat antara bahagia, sedih, dan segenap emosi lainnya.

"GINNY" serempak si kembar menubruk adiknya. Ginny merasa diterima dan hangat ketika kakak kembarnya memeluknya.

Phoenix POV

Bagaimana mungkin Ginny bisa di Slytherin? Seharusnya dia ada Gryffindor? Aku bertanya-tanya, namun seketika aku merasakan sensasi dingin di kulitku dan memejamkan mata. Ini tanda Death sedang di sekitarku atau dia tengah ingin bertelepati padaku, dan benar saja di pikiranku ada sebuah suara berat yang dingin dan datar.

"Aku memberimu bantuan, selesaikanlah ini, dan ambil apa yang menjadi milikku dan harapan Lady Fate"

"Ya aku mengerti Death, terimakasih kau menyelamatkan gadis tak berdosa ini dari cengkraman para manusia picik itu"

"Aku pergi, dan lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik master"

Setelah koneksi kami terputus, mata yang ku pejamkan kembali terbuka, dan semua sepupu dan Draco mengelilingiku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Nix, oh Merlin hampir saja kau membuatku jantungan" seru Draco sambil memelukku dengan erat tapi tidak menyakitiku

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Saat kau bangun dan bilang ingin ke kamar, kau pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri selama dua puluh menit" ujar Corvus sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Maaf, tadi aku lelah" ujarku berbohong, tak mungkinkan aku jawab sedang mengobrol dengan malaikat maut? Bisa jantungan mereka. Aku memberikan senyum manis dan berkata tidak apa-apa agar mereka tak khawatir. "Huh" Aku merasa tubuhku melayang. Pelakunya adalah Draco yang menggendongku ala bridal style. "Sudah malam ayo tidur" kata Draco datar.

"Kalian tidak tidur sekamar lagi kan?" tanya Corvus begitu dilihatnya kembar Malfoy itu menuju asrama anak laki-laki. "Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri"rengekku sementara Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Apa aku belum cerita? Yah baiklah singkatnya aku memang sering tidur dengan Draco karena dia saudara laki-lakiku bukan? Toh jiwaku sebagai laki-laki masih ada.

"Secara teknis, kau sekamar dengan Pansy dan Daphne"jawab Leo datar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku atas fakta itu. Tidur dengan mereka tentu berbeda dengan tidur bersama Draco, kalau dengan Draco kan kita mengobrol quidditch, mantra, dan hal menyenangkan. Sedangkan bersama perempuan isinya gosip cowok dan hal yang membosankan. Ingat aku masih Harry walau casing ku ini Phoenix.

Seperti biasa, aku terbangun di atas ranjang Draco. Sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh Draco yang hobi memelukku bagai guling pribadi, dan aku juga tak perlu berteriak ala gadis kebanyakan ketika bangun mendapati Draco bertelanjang dada, karena itu hobinya yang lain saat tidur, dan baru kutemukan sekarang. Namun ada yang berbeda pagi ini, dengan kehadiran Marcus Flint yang berdiri di depan kamar Draco. "Paket kalian sudah sampai" kata kapten Quidditch team Slytherin itu. Tidak aneh lagi melihatku seranjang dengan Draco.

Di common room asrama ular itu, sudah ada sapu terbang dari ayah mereka berdua. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah - wajah anggota tim, kenapa hanya Tim? Jawabannya mudah karena ini jam enam pagi, dan belum banyak orang yang bangun sepagi ini, kecuali kami.

"Baiklah, cepat kalian sarapan. Kita ada pertandingan perdana hari ini, kalahkan para singa itu dan rebut piala kita." Ujar Marcus semangat disertai seringai, sedang bahagia rupanya dia dan memiliki firasat yang bagus, jadi aku tidak akan mengecewakannya.

Setelahnya kami bersiap-siap untuk menuju aula besar dan saat itu tatapanku jatuh pada Ginny yang seperti anak hilang, si kembar itu sedang aku suruh untuk mengerjakan prank terbaru, jadi mereka pergi duluan dan melupakan fakta bahwa adik bungsu mereka di sarang ular. Sehingga aku mengajaknya untuk ke aula besar bersama, sedangkan Draco dan yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan karena aku malas berjalan dengan mereka saat ini. Fred dan George bergabung dengan kami setelahnya dan juga memandang Ginny dengan cemas, aku menepuk pundak si kembar dan Ginny untuk dukungan moral. Aku tau apa yang paling ditakuti oleh kembar Weasley ah bukan, kembar Black itu adalah Howler yang akan diterima oleh Ginny nanti. Fred pun sudah mengirim surat mengenai hal ini pada ayah mereka,Sirius. Mereka berjalan menuju aula dengan perasaan berbeda, Tiga bersaudara Weasley yang cemas dan takut, serta Nix yang berspekulasi.

Tak disangka-sangka, aula besar sudah ada keluarga Black, Malfoy, Potter, Lestrange dan Molly Weasley yang menuju kearah mereka. Ginny sudah bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya George, ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Molly yang murka.

"Ginevra Weasley!!! Kau tidak usah kembali lagi ke rumah. Ular sepertimu bukan anakku. Kau dicoret dari pohon keluarga" teriak Molly yang otomatis membuat seisi aula besar hening, hanya ada suara isak tangis milik si bungsu Weasley. Tak berhenti sampai disana. Molly bahkan memuntahkan racun dari mulutnya berupa penghinaan dan segala macam cercaan pada ketiga anaknya..

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang ibu?" Nix menyahut dari samping Fred Black, ia sudah muak dengan Nyonya Weasley itu. Wajah Nix benar - benar menggambarkan seorang Malfoy, angkuh dingin dan tak tersentuh ciri khas para pureblood.

"Kau tidak tahu apa - apa sayang, dan kau hanyalah ular kecil yang dimanja" jawab Molly dengan nada manis yang di buat - buat disertai sindiran halus.

"Mistress ,Izanami mencium bau yang tidak menyenangkan" desis ular peliharaan Nix tersebut yang menyamar menjadi sebuah gelang, karena Izanami adalah ular sihir. Tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya, ia berusaha menebak apa yang diinginkan wanita yang pernah ia anggap ibu saat ia masih menjadi Harry. Dan kini ia menyesali itu. Ia menantang tatapan Molly dengan tatapan menilai dan waspada, sedikit banyaknya membuat Molly gentar juga karena ditatapi blue shapire Nix yang menjanjikan sebuah bahaya.

"Molly kau keterlaluan." suara merdu terdengar di telinga Nix, dan otomatis Nix menjatuhkan tatapannya pada suara di belakang mereka pada wanita anggun bersurai merah senja. Dan itu adalah Lily yang berjalan mendekati Molly dan Phoenix. Corvus pun sudah berada di sebelah Nix, siap membela sepupunya itu. Dimana saat ini mereka masih berseteru di depan pintu aula besar

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan putrimu. Biar aku dan James yang merawatnya" Molly terdiam, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal.

"Ambil saja anak tak berguna itu untuk kalian, bahkan kalian seperti pengecut juga seperti Malfoy?! Dan tidak ingin berada disisi Light, netral kalian adalah omong kosong belaka" semburan pedas Molly pada Lily, namun Lily yang cerdas tentu tidak menanggapi dan berlenggang menuju ke tempat suami dan anaknya, setelah mengecup pelipis Nix dan senyum keibuan pada Kembar Black dan Corvus.

"Cory, antarkan aku menemui kedua orang tuaku, tak ada gunanya kita melawan Lady yang tidak bisa menjaga sikap dan etiket di depan umum" kataku tak kalah pedas dan mengirimi tatapan sinis. Aku pun bergelayut di lengan Cory dan diikuti oleh Fred, George dan Ginny yang masih terisak. Hal itu tentu saja membuat fans club Phoenix menatap Corvus dengan garang. Lalu sarapan dimulai seperti biasa.

Tak terasa waktu yang dinanti tiba, hari ini cuaca cukup mendukung dengan sinar sore yang cerah dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Dikelilingi keluarga besar Black, Malfoy, dan Lestrange, Nix banyak diberi nasehat dan ucapan semoga beruntung sebelum Marcus menyeret kembar Malfoy untuk bergabung dengan tim.

Pandangan mata yang lurus menatap cermin dimana pantulan seorang gadis belia berambut hitam panjang yang kini diikat pony tail, mengenakan seragam quidditch tim Slytherin. Saat menjadi Harry, dalam mimpi sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas bahwa ia akan mengenakan seragam Slytherin. Marcus menepuk tangannya, meminta seluruh tim berkumpul. Dan membawanya kembali pada kesadaran saat ini

"Kita harus menang. Jangan sia - siakan kebaikan keluarga Malfoy, yang telah membelikan sapu bagus ini."kata Marcus mengawali.

"Tenang" kata Fred

"Kami bisa mengatasi bludger"balas George.

"Aku bersyukur mereka masuk Slytherin" gumam Graham yang diiyakan oleh yang lain.

"Jangan membuat malu nama Slytherin" kata Marcus serius.

Di Stadion Quidditch, Black dan Malfoy mendapat tribun Slytherin sedangkan keluarga Potter duduk di tribun Gryffindor. Lee Jordan selaku komentator mulai memperkenalkan nama anggota tim Gryffindor diikuti dengan kemunculan tim singa itu di stadium sambil menaiki sapu terbang mereka.

Para tim Slytherin menggunakan sapu terbang Nimbus 2001, sementara baik Draco dan Nix mendapatkan Firebolt yang bahkan belum di pasarkan. Demi memenuhi permintaan putra dan putri kesayangannya, Lucius membeli saham perusahaan yang memproduksi Firebolt sehingga ia bisa memberikan Firebolt pada Draco dan Phoenix. Membuat Nix menggeleng kepala pasrah.

Nix berterima kasih pada kemampuanya mengendalikan sapu tercepat di dunia itu saat menjadi Harry. Ia dengan handal menguasai firebolt sementara Draco masih sedikit oleng.

Kedua kapten Marcus dan Oliver saling berhadapan. Daniel tersenyum kecil dan menyusul Nix di ketinggian yang sama. "Nix ,Aku tidak akan mengalah"seru Daniel ketika mereka sejajar.

"Siapa juga yang mengharapkan kau mengalah Daniel." balasnya dengan lembut.

Begitu Nix mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Pluit tanda pertandingan dimulai terdengar. Nix mengawasi jalannya pertandingan dengan tenang. Ia menarik nafas tenang setidaknya ia tidak terkena Bludger yang sudah di mantrai karena ia adalah Malfoy, sekalipun ada mungkin yang diincar adalah Daniel karena Neville tak mungkin dan semoga lancar-lancar saja. Itulah yang dipikirkan Phoenix namun ekspetasi tak seindah realita. Bludger yang sudah dimantrai tetap ada namun tak mengejar dirinya . Daniel yang menjadi korbannya sesuai dugaan Nix, sesekali Nix membantu Daniel untuk memperingati nya.

Mata Nix segera mencari snitch untuk menghentikan pertandingan ini. Sialnya, snitch berada di dekat Daniel yang sedang bermanuver di udara karena Bludger gila yang mencoba menghantamnya. Nix pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada begitu snitch agak menjauh dari Daniel, ia menukik tajam dan menabrak keras Daniel. Sorak sorai terdengar bergemuruh di lapangan itu. Daniel menyeringai dan ikut membuntuti Nix, kedua seeker itu saling melakukan akrobat berbahaya dan bermanuver di udara untuk mengambil snitch. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, Daniel sudah tidak melihat Nix sebagai perempuan lagi, tetapi seeker berbahaya yang menjadi lawannya. Tangan terjulur kedepan antara Nix dan Daniel. Namun tangan putih pucat itu yang menangkap snitch emas tersebut dengan cepat. Ya itu adalah Nix yang berhasil menangkap bola emas bersayap tersebut, namun Nix justru terjatuh dari sapunya. Sorak sorai yang riuh rendah itu seketika berubah menjadi jeritan panik. Gadis itu sudah bersiap akan rasa sakit saat menghantam rumput di bawahnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi Daniel berhasil menangkap gadis itu dan membonceng disapunya, dengan Nix duduk menyamping di depan, menyender pada dada pemuda Gryffindor dan pinggang yang dipeluk erat oleh Daniel. Dan lagi-lagi di warnai dengan teriakan-teriakan penonton.

"Ah surga memberkati dengan memberikan salah satu Malaikatnya, Thanks Merlin" goda Daniel. Nix hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan mendengus "Stop it" kata Nix datar.

Di bangku penonton, James bersorak. "Kerja bagus. Kau menangkap calon menantuku" seru James. Berteriak bak orang gila, Lily hanya tersenyum pasrah saja, namun tak ayal bangga juga akan aksi heroik anaknya.

"Maaf Prongs, Nix calon menantuku" ujar Sirius yang duduk di tribun Gryffindor bersama sahabatnya itu sedangkan istrinya di tribun Slytherin.

"Perlukah ku ingatkan Padfoot bila Daniel menangkap calon istrinya, lagipula Al itu terlalu jauh kalau mau menangkap Nix"

"Hei Al pasti akan menangkap Nix juga" ujarnya animagus anjing itu tidak mau kalah.

Dan perdebatan terus berlanjut seperti bocah usia lima tahun. Ckckck tak ingat umur mereka.

Begitu Daniel dan Nix mendarat, segera saja dua orang tersebut dikerumuni oleh tim masing-masing. Nix dilempar keatas dan ditangkap oleh anggota Tim Slytherin karena kemenangannya, tak habis pujian terlontar dari Marcus Flint dan yang lainnya. Draco merasa sudah cukup untuk bersenang-senang, ia langsung menggendong saudari kembarnya itu bak karung beras dan menjauh dari tim nya yang masih menikmati euforia. Daniel yang melihat itu tentu saja ingin menyusulnya dengan modus memberi selamat, namun teman satu timnya sudah keburu menyeretnya pergi dan Oliver Wood yang mengomel serta menentukan taktik baru.

EXTRA PART

"Nix lain kali jangan lakukan aksi nekat seperti tadi, untung kau ditangkap Potty itu" gerutu Draco pada adiknya sesampainya mereka di common room. Dan telah membersihkan diri, namun Nix tetap di panggul layaknya karung beras oleh Draco. Mereka tak peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya sepanjang jalan, karena Nix sendiri sudah biasa digendong seperti itu oleh Draco kalau ia sedang marah padanya, protespun percuma. Kalau Draco tak peduli, jadi untuk apa dia peduli?

"Iya maaf, tapi aku menepati janjiku kan? Membawa Slytherin pada puncaknya" ujar Nix malas

Setelah ia didudukkan dengan benar di sofa. Draco terus menggerutu, karena kesal ia mengutuk Draco menjadi musang selama lima menit.

"Sudah jangan mengomel lagi atau nanti aku menyuruh kembar Black mengerjaimu selama seminggu" Ancam Nix

"Dasar adik durhaka" ujar Draco cemberut, beginilah sifat asli Draco akan merajuk dan kekanak-kanakan bila hanya berdua dengan Nix, sedangkan sang adik hanya tertawa lalu meminta maaf dan mengusap-ngusap sayang kepala Draco yang sedang beristirahat di pahanya yang menjadi bantal dadakan.

Lalu tak lama datanglah ayah, ibu mereka disusul oleh para paman dan bibinya. Sedangkan untuk Potter mereka tak bisa karena sibuk menggoda anaknya di asrama Gryffindor. Mereka tertawa dan saling bertukar cerita, karena Nix kelelahan ia tertidur di pangkuan Lucius, karena Nix sedang dipangku olehnya.

"Oi Lucy kau berbesan denganku yah, Nix kau nikahkan saja dengan Alfa, mereka cocok" ujar Sirius dengan tampang bak preman muggle tengah malak, Amelia memijit pelipisnya melihat kelakuan sang suami. Lucius hendak menyemburkan kata-kata sebelum dipotong oleh suara iparnya yang lain.

"Lucius, terima surat kontrak nikah Corvus untuk Nix" ujar Rodolphus pada Lucius, belum Lord Malfoy itu menjawab Sirius, namun kini kata-katanya harus kembali ditelan karena dipotong oleh Regulus.

"Lucius, Nix lebih baik menikah dengan Leo" Regulus dengan tanpa dosa mengirim kutukan penyengat pada Rodolphus dan Sirius, Bellatrix sendiri mengirim balik mantra pada Regulus dan Sirius namun dicegah Alice dan Amelia. Dan kini di common room Slytherin itu berubah menjadi ajang duel, sedangkan Lucius dengan tangan menggendong Nix yang tertidur, menjauh dari sana diikuti oleh Draco dan Narcissa. Sedangkan para anak, seperti Leo, Corvus, Pollux, Fred, George dan Ginny yang terjebak disana, ditambah Alfa tengah menyoraki dukungan mereka dengan semangat pada orang tua masing-masing. Severus selaku kepala asrama yang kebetulan masuk saat terjadi duel hampir terkena kutukan nyasar. Severus yang kesal, menembakkan mantra maxima bombarda di tengah-tengah duel keluarga gila tersebut hingga,common room yang sudah hancur semakin hancur. Saat mereka kaget dan berhenti, mereka menengok pada Severus yang tengah memasang wajah paling angker dengan aura mengerikan. Bibir penuh sarkasme Severus meluncur saat orang-orang menatapnya

"Kalian bereskan kekacauan ini, saat ini juga. Atau aku akan memblokir segala akses untuk pergi ke asrama Slytherin, kalau perlu aku akan berkomplot pada Phoenix agar menjauh dari kalian" ujarnya dengan panjang lebar namun kelam. Membuat disana buru-buru membersihkan kekacauan yang ada, daripada mereka tidak bertemu gadis kesayangan mereka.

Tbc

Haiiii guys lama tak update cerita yah kami :v karena Hika malas~ edit dan ini kalo gak di WA ka Xia bakal keteter hahahahaha. Dan untuk pemenang dari pemilihan couple untuk Nix. pemenang nya adalah Draco. Jadi Drarry deh ini. Padahal ku berharap Nix bakal sama Daniel atau sama Corvus.

Ka Xia : Terima nasib neng

Hika : Ka aku mau nya Nix sama Daniel

Draco : Yaelah terima aja sih kalo gw yang menang/kibas rambut, Hika jambak. Hika tawuran sama Draco.

Ka Xia : Mohon dimaklumi dua orang gila disana, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya. Jaa matane~


	11. chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Catch The Mouse

:halo / parselmouth

'Halo' / batin

"Halo" / percakapan

Pagi ini, Phoenix terbangun dengan perasaan gelisah. Entah mengapa ada sihir yang familiar yang berusaha menghubunginya dan seolah terhubung satu sama lain dengan suatu firasat entah apa. Dilihatnya Draco yang masih tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Nix pun menuju kamar mandi berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tersebut.

Usahanya untuk mengabaikan kegelisahan tersebut gagal. Semakin ia abaikan maka semakin kuat rasa gelisahnya, mestinya ia berbahagia saat ini. Ginny sudah berteman dengan Astoria dan mendapatkan nama Potter. Marcus bangga menyombongkan kemenangan mereka. Tapi mengapa Nix merasa berat. Ia memainkan makanannya. "Makan Nix" titah Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kembarannya.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Ada apa denganmu?"kali ini ganti Pansy yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat firasat entah apa, dan membuatku gelisah" balas Phoenix cemberut, karena tidak bisa menemukan akar dari kegelisahannya.

"Sudahlah itukan hanya firasat dan kegelisahanmu yang tak jelas, sekarang makan atau aku yang akan menyuapimu" ujar Pollux pada Nix. Ia tidak mau adik sepupu kesayangannya tidak fokus dikelas dan jatuh sakit karena tidak sarapan.

"Baiklah" ujar Nix dengan terpaksa, karena ketika ia ingin protes dia sudah dihadiahi tatapan garang oleh Pansy, Daphne dan sepupunya, apalagi Draco tatapannya bagai medusa. Nix tidak mau telinganya harus dijejali berbagai ceramah oleh mereka dipagi yang suntuk ini. Jadi dengan bijak dia mengambil pancake dan disiram madu serta whipe cream berperisa vanila dan dipermanis buah strawberry diatasnya.

Phoenix tidak mendengarkan kepala sekolah yang sedang memberi pengumuman, pikirannya sedang berkelana ke antah berantah karena kegelisahan yang mencengkramnya sejak tadi. Dan dia melewatkan info penting atau tidak dipagi ini mengenai guru baru di Hogwarts.

Jam pertamanya adalah DADA ganda dengan Gryffindor. Nix menghela nafas gusar ketika kegelisahannya mucul lagi kepermukaan. Dia duduk dengan tidak tenang, jari-jarinya mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar dan sol sepatunya menghentak-hentak, membuat Pansy dan Daphne mengerutkan kening mereka atas kelakuan Nix. Ingin mereka menegurnya namun tidak jadi karena Profesor yang mengajar sudah datang.

"Selamat pagi para gadis dan kelas" sapa seseorang dengan ceria dan menabur senyumnya yang cemerlang dan hampir silau bagi kebanyakan gadis. Berkat suara itu Nix kembali kekesadarannya saat ini, kepala yang tadi disanggah tangan kanannya dan menghadap dinding dikirinya kini menghadap kedepan, kearah meja profesor dan dia mengerang dan mengutuk profesor barunya didalam hati.

'Cih sialan aku lupa kalau si penipu ini pengajar DADA tahun ini. Sepertinya musibah pixie tak dapat dihindari dan ternyata ini bukti firasat dan gelisahku, wait kalau ada Dia bukankah berarti Kamar Rahasia ada yang buka? Tapi ini adalah kasus lain. Sial aku harus menemukan petunjuk. Tapi sebelum itu akan bermain-main dengan orang tak kompeten ini' batin Nix sambil menyeringai senang, namun untuk wajahnya ia hanya beraut datar dan malas. Iseng ia menyapukan pandangannya dikelas, dan memutar bola matanya malas dan jengah, kebanyakan para gadis memandangi sang profesor dengan tatapan memuja dan blink-blink, tak terkecuali dari Pansy dan Daphne yang asik bergosip ria. Ia melihat Draco, Theo, Corvus, dan Blaise sama sepertinya yang dilanda bosan, 'Tak adakah yang normal selain kami?' suara Nix didalam hati.

"Baiklah sebelum kelas dimulai saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya, meski kalian sudah tau karena tentunya aku sudah terkenal bukan dengan petualangan-petualangan hebatku yang tertulis dibuku dengan limited edition. Nah perkenalkan namaku Gilderoy Lockhart" buka nya dengan senyum cemerlang dan kelewat lebar, ingin rasanya Nix merobek mulut itu dengan pisau belati hadiah dari bibi tersayangnya Bellatrix. Ketika tatapan profesor itu jatuh pada Phoenix yang sedang melihatnya juga, terdapat kilatan aneh dimatanya. Alih-alih tersipu seperti kebanyakan gadis, Nix merasa takut dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, yang disalah pahami oleh Lockhart bahwa gadis itu tengah malu ditatapnya.

':Pssssst Mistress aku mencium bau yang tidak menyenangkan, berhati-hatilah dengan orang itu'. Izanami berdesis ketika Nix menundukan kepalanya dan menatap kearah gelangnya yang ternyata adalah Izanami ularnya.

':Pssssssst aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang janggal nona dari orang tersebut'. Noir, familier kembarannya itu yang biasanya senang berada di saku jubah Draco untuk tidur, kini berada ditangannya dan menjadi gelang disamping Izanami yang melingkar ditangannya. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya samar, dan kembali fokus pada pelajarannya meski ia tidak ingin, namun dia tidak boleh bersikap yang dapat menarik perhatian.

Mengenai Lockhart, ia cukup tahu bahwa pria itu penipu. Dengan identitasnya sebagai Malfoy, ia bisa saja meminta ayahnya untuk memecat Lockhart, tapi tanpa bukti? Hanya akan menarik perhatian Dumbledore pada dirinya. Nix tidak membutuhkan itu sekarang. Tidak sebelum ia membangun inner circlenya sendiri.

Tugas yang di berikan Lockhart tentu saja adalah ujian 1001 mengenai dirinya. Nix tentu saja memilih tidak mengisi soal-soal tidak berguna tersebut. "Nona Malfoy, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan ujianmu?" tanya Lockhart dengan kilatan aneh di matanya. Ketika memeriksa para muridnya dan berhenti di meja Nix.

"Karena ini tidak berguna, apakah dengan menjawab warna kesukaan anda, kita dapat melawan boggart? dengan mengetahui hobi anda, kita dapat melawan dementor? Tentu saja tidak, dan buku anda adalah lelucon menjijikan yang pernah ada yang hanya mengambil keuntungan darisana" ujar Nix dengan datar dan menantang. Wajahnya dingin dan tatapan matanya mengeras.

"Hei Malfoy ucapan mu sombong sekali. Dia itu lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan kau" ujar salah satu siswi Gryffindor bernama Parvati Patil dan diikuti oleh cibiran dari para pemuja Lockhart, Nix hanya mendengus malas.

"Nona seharusnya anda bangga karena saya mengajar disini dan mengajar dikelas anda, dan karena sikap anda yang tidak sopan saya memberikan anda detensi sehabis kelas" kata Lockhart berusaha memberikan senyumnya. Nix tidak membalas perkataannya, dia segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar darisana, tidak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari para siswa dan Lockhart. Sebelum dia keluar kelas, gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya, tidak dengan tubuhnya, ia berucap dengan dingin.

"Bagi kalian yang masih ingin dikelas konyol ini silahkan, tapi kalau sudah muak lebih baik keluar dari kelas menjijikan ini. Dan profesor, anda tidak dapat menahan saya, karena detensi saya sehabis kelas anda". Dan berlalu dari sana diikuti oleh Draco, Corvus, Pollux, Theo, Blaise, Pansy dan Daphne. Dua perempuan itu mengikutinya karena mereka tau itu pilihan terbaik dan mencari aman. Lalu tidak disangka-sangka dari Gryffindor ada yang mengikutinya yaitu Daniel Potter, sedangkan Neville dan Ron dikelas karena mereka tidak bisa pergi terjebak oleh omong kosong penipu itu. Tepatnya Neville terpaksa disana karena Ron memaksanya.

"Nix kau gila bertindak seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tau itu bisa membahayakan kau kalau-kalau tindakanmu diadukan pada kepala asrama atau lebih buruknya kepala sekolah" ujar Daniel yang kini duduk disamping Nix. Mereka semua berada di Danau Hitam.

"Benar kata Potter itu, dan apa maksudmu dengan mengambil keuntungan orang lain?" tanya Corvus penasaran. Nix tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

"Aku ingin kalian menulis keluhan tentang Lockhart dan mengirimkan soal ujian ini pada orang tua kalian" ujar Nix dengan nada tak ingin dibantah, ia menyodorkan soal ujian yang sempat ia ambil dan menyimpannya di tas. Soal itu sudah ia gandakan dan dibagikan pada mereka. Yang direspon anggukan oleh yang lain, mereka tau bila Nix bertitah dengan mode Lady Slytherinnya maka akan ada sesuatu yang datang. Saat itulah Nix merasakan gelombang sihir Hogwarts yang seperti gelisah dan seperti mengiriminya peringatan. Sihir yang akrab dan sudah mengganggunya sejak bangun tidur pagi ini.

Phoenix memusatkan sihir dan pikirannya mengenai gelombang sihir yang dikirim oleh Hogwarts, sihir itu berbisik bahwa kamar rahasia telah dibuka oleh seseorang dengan ritual tertentu dan menggunakan bahasa latin kuno.

"X...ix...Nix...Phoenix...Heiiii Phoenix Malfoy bangun" ujar Daphne gemas pada Phoenix yang rupanya tertidur sambil duduk, yang sesungguhnya dia hanya memusatkan energi sihir. Dia melihat Daniel dan Draco yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan entah apa, sedangkan sisa dari mereka sedang memperdebatkan bagaimana bisa bolos dari pelajaran DADA berikutnya.

"Maaf Daph, ada apa?" Ujar Nix.

"Ayo kita masih ada kelas lain yang hampir dimulai, dan kau ada detensi. Aku akan mengatakan pada Profesor Binss kalau kau telat" Daphne berseru dan menyuruh mereka pergi ke jadwal kelas masing-masing.

Severus Snape sang kepala rumah asrama ular, tengah berada di ruang pribadinya malam itu sambil menyesap teh dan memeriksa esai ramuan para siswanya. Hingga sebuah dobrakan pintu dan suara yang amat sangat dikenal dengan baik olehnya mengusik ketenangan dan konsentrasinya, karena suara tersebut,

"UNCLE BATMAN!!! HELLLOOOOW"

Twitch

Urat dikepala dan sekitar pelipisnya berkedut, memunculkan persimpangan jalan disana sambil bermuka masam Severus menyahut.

"Yaa bocah! Jangan memanggilku dengan julukan muggle yang aneh itu" respon Severus. Pemilik suara itu adalah Phoenix Malfoy, yang hanya tertawa.

"Hehehe aku kan sayang padamu uncle ku tercinta, makanya ku beri julukan itu. Lagipula cocok untukmu yang selalu dibawah tanah dan diberi julukan dungeon bat oleh para siswa"

"Aku bukan manusia bertopeng dan berkostum ketat bodoh seperti film muggle itu, lebih baik dungeon bat dibanding manusia aneh ciptaan muggle itu" ujar Severus yang kali ini panjang lebar karena protes pada bocah perempuan tersebut. Memang hanya anak inilah yang bisa mengeluarkan sisi-sisi lain pada orang disekitarnya. Dan mengenai Nix tau Batman dia menyelinap kedunia muggle bersama Lily tanpa sepengetahuan lainnya, kecuali Severus yang ternyata disuruh membuntuti Nix yang berakhir gagal stalking karena Nix diberi tahu Izanami bahwa mereka dibuntuti.

"Yayaya... lagipula aku kesini bukan tanpa sebab kok. Ini..." tangan Phoenix terjulur ke arah Severus.

Ia menyerahkan lembar soal pada ayah baptisnya itu. Kening kepala asrama Slytherin berkerut dan mendesis jijik dari selembaran yang dibacanya.

"Beritahu teman - temanmu mulai besok untuk sementara mereka akan belajar DADA denganku."kata Severus serius.

Nix mengangguk. " Uncle Bat... *Nix diberi pelototan sangar* ok Uncle Sev, bisakah asrama lain ikut belajar dengan kita? Dan Grandpa Tom mengajar di Hogwarts?" tanya Nix. Severus tersenyum kecil. "Ya boleh tapi yang kau percayai saja. Dan masalah Dark Lord mengajar disini minta pada kakekmu saja"balas Severus.

"Uncle Sev ada lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan"

Severus menganggukan kepalanya. Nix yang sejak tadi duduk malas di sofa, kini duduk dengan tegak dan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan membuat Severus agak bergidik takut. Hening sesaat sebelum suara Nix merobek kesunyian dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Uncle Sev kau sudah tau bukan, cerita aku didetensi oleh Fucking Lockhart"

Severus mengangguk dan sedikit teguran mengenai bahasa kasar Nix, namun diabaikan oleh bocah perempuan itu. Ia kembali membuka suara dinginnya.

"Aku di suruh menulis di perkamen sepanjang 2 kaki 5 inci dengan tulisan Saya mengagumi Profesor Lockhart yang tampan dan gagah. Lalu dia dengan sengaja memegang tangan dan mengusap pipi serta bibirku, ia menggunakan pandangan kotor yang menjijikan padaku entah kenapa, dan aku merasa tidak suka dan terancam hingga Izanami bangun dari pergelangan tanganku dengan posisi mengancamnya"

Severus terkejut dan marah mengetahui putri baptisnya dilecehkan oleh Lockhart. Tatapan matanya mengeras, gigi bergemeletuk marah, dan bibir tipis Severus seolah siap mengutuk saat ini, dengan tangan memegang tongkat sihirnya erat-erat.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya, dan kau jangan sendirian bila dekat dengannya, bila kau terancam kau bebas mengutuknya aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Phoenix menganggukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan 'selamat malam' dan gadis itu kembali ke kamar asramanya. Saat ini dia tidak ingin tidur dengan kakaknya, ia sedang menyusun rencana.

Keesokan paginya mereka menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, namun kali ini Ginny ada kelas bersama Phoenix, dan kakak kembarnya Fred George, dan tentunya Gryffindor. Ginny gugup karena takut menghadapi Ron yang emosi nya meledak-ledak dan Percy dengan mulut tajamnya.

Phoenix seolah mengetahui kegelisahan Ginny, menggemgam tangan gadis itu dan menuntun untuk duduk disampingnya dan diapit oleh Fred dan George. Namun seakan slytherin tidak boleh tenang, datanglah anak-anak gryffindor. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi asrama singa itu menyulut emosi mereka pagi ini.

"Ginevra kau pengkhianat kecil, dan tak pantas menyandang marga Weasley lagi" ujar Percy

"A-aku.. aku...aku... maaf" Ginny menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata kejam pada adik kita" ujar Fred membela Ginny. Sedangkan George menenangkan Ginny dengan memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Kita? Bahkan kau sudah tidak ada dipohon keluarga, kalian bertiga adalah pengkhianat, sejak masuk ke asrama berlendir yang menjijikan" Ron berkata dengan dengusan jijik diwajahnya.

"Lihat bahkan di Slytherin pun kalian tetap menjijikan dan tidak berguna, dengan lelucon aneh mu itu twins. Ditambah dengan Ginny si jalang kecil. Kau tau Ginevra kau sudah melukai hati ibu dan mengecewakan keluarga Weasley" ujar pedas Percy dan Ron yang menyeringai kesenangan, karena dengan tidak adanya Ginny maka semua perhatian ibu nya akan tercurah padanya.

Phoenix yang sedari diam dan membaca buku ramuan, membuka suaranya namun dengan wajah terfokus ke buku.

"Jika kalian datang hanya untuk mencemooh, lebih baik pergilah. Omongan kalian sama tidak bergunanya dengan kehadiran kalian disini" Nix menyahut tenang.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau merasa lebih baik hah dibanding kami penyihir cahaya?" Ron berkata murka. Nix mendongakkan kepalanya.

Bola mata biru keperakan Phoenix bertemu biru cerah milik Ron. Pupil mata Phoenix berubah menjadi vertikal seperti mata predator buas yang sedang mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau tuli Weasel? Atau kau terlalu lambat dalam menangkap apa yang dibicarakan? Huh sungguh malang sekali" ujar Nix cuek dan angkuh.

Percy hanya terdiam, karena ia cukup tau untuk tidak melawan gadis Malfoy itu. Lagipula sejak ia melihat Phoenix ditahun pertama memang dia menargetkan Phoenix untuk berada digenggamannya. Karena reputasi Malfoy yang berada di hirearki yang tinggi pada pureblood di Inggris. Namun ia cukup menikmati perdebatan antara Ron dengan Phoenix.

"K-kau berani-berani nya merendahkan aku, dasar ular menjijikan" teriak Ron di depan wajah Nix. Ketika Ron akan melanjutkan omong kosong nya masuklah profesor ramuan mereka. Severus Snape.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley dan Mr. Percy Weasley sedang apa kalian? Kelas sudah akan dimulai" ujar Severus dingin dan beraut wajah masam.

"Mereka hanya datang kesini dan mengucapkan hal-hal tidak berguna saja Profesor" Nix menyahut cepat tidak membiarkan dua Weasley itu menyahut. 'Rasakan itu' batin Nix menyeringai kejam.

" 5 poin dari Gryffindor karena mengusik asrama lain"

"T-tapi Sir..." ucapan Ron dipotong oleh Severus.

" 5 poin lagi dari Gryffindor karena menentang guru, dan tidak tertib dikelas"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Percy menyeret Ron dan duduk menjauh dari tempat Phoenix. Percy dan Ron mengirimkan death glare mereka pada Nix namun Nix balas menatap dengan tajam dan dingin, membuat mereka takut dan memanglingkan wajah mereka ke depan.

Phoenix POV

Ha~ sungguh hari yang membosankan, ditambah hari ini ada pelajaran DADA dengan si manusia narsis itu. Uhk aku mual ingin muntah saja rasanya.

Aku benci ketika dia menatapku atau anak-anak perempuan dikelas dengan tatapan aneh yang menjijikan seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi dengan tatapan matanya. Dan aku paling benci ketika dia menatapku, Ginny dan Hermione saat pelajaran tadi. Dan sungguh mengherankan Hermione justru terlihat antusias dengannya. Seharusnya Ravenclaw itu lebih banyak belajar mengenai situasi sekitar dan tidak untuk ditipu mentah-mentah oleh profesor gadungan itu. Ha~ kenapa mereka kurang waspada.

"Nah anak-anak aku sudah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah untuk diadakannya klub duel pada pukul 8 malam bagi kalian yang ingin ikut atau melihat-lihat akan diadakan di aula. Dan tentu aku yang mengajar bersama rekanku Severus Snape"

Huh ternyata drama ini juga tak bisa dielakkan. Tapi biarlah aku cukup puas untuk membuat Lockhart terkunci sendiri bersama para pixie tadi sebelum pelajaran hahahaha.

Fyi 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai ia meminta kembar Black, Leo, Alfa dan Daniel membuat berantakan kelas dan kantor DADA tanpa sepengetahuan Lockhart yang sedang pergi entah kemana, dengan bermodalkan jubah gaib milik Daniel yang ia pinjam dengan bayaran ia harus menemani Daniel seharian. Mereka menyobek, membanting, bahkan merusak foto-foto Lockhart. Dan memasang jebakan ala muggle ide dari Nix. Dimana ketika ia menginjak kertas yang sudah diletakkan didepan pintu, maka Lockhart akan terjerembab kedepan namun sebelum wajahnya menyentuh lantai, ia akan tertarik ke langit-langit yang sudah dimantrai akan ada sebuah tinju yang menghantam perutnya dan berakhir ia akan masuk kekandang yang berisi pixie yang sudah diperbesar. Dan well itulah sebabnya Lockhart berpenampilan 'sedikit' acak-acakan atau boleh dibilang compang-camping saat para siswa melihat Lockhart yang kacau, dan setelah beberapa saat barulah mereka belajar.

Time Skip

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan sudah pukul 8 saja, dimana akan dimulai nya klub duel, Phoenix pergi bersama para sepupu dan Draco. Sedangkan sebagian besar anak perempuan dari asramanya sudah pergi duluan termasuk Pansy, Ginny, Astoria dan Daphne.

Ketika mereka masuk aula, Phoenix mengeraskan tatapan matanya, aura superior nya keluar sehingga orang-orang disekitarnya susah bernafas karena merasa tercekik oleh sihir liar gadis Malfoy itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dan kau Weasley?" Ujar Nix dengan dingin.

"Aa-aa aku..." Ron merasa ketakutan dan banjir keringat. Diikuti Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan disamping Ron.

"Pergi sebelum aku menghabisi kalian" lanjutnya

Tanpa sepatah katapun mereka segera lari dan duduk dekat dengan Percy yang menonton sejak tadi, lalu disusul Daniel, Neville dan Profesor Lockhart yang baru datang tengah duduk disana yang kelihatan bingung.

Bagaimana tidak, ketika kau melihat teman dekat yang sudah dianggap adik sedang di hina sampai menangis oleh anak-anak asrama lain.

Ginevra Weasley atau sekarang Ginevra Deneb Potter tengah di bully oleh Ron dan antek-anteknya. Sedangkan ke 3 anak yang menemani Ginny tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Phoenix berjanji akan memberikan mereka siksaan pedih nanti.

"Gin kenapa tidak melawan?" Ujar Phoenix

"Hiks... hiks... aku..aku..." ujar Ginny sesenggukan.

"Shush tak apa, duduklah dengan Leo. Dan kalian ambilah tempat masing-masing" ujar Phoenix memerintahkan Slytherin dan yang lainnya. Mereka menurut sedangkan Phoenix dan Draco pergi menuju tempat singa.

"Weasley ingatlah ini baik-baik, dunderhead berani kalian mengusik salah satu ular. Aku akan memberi balasan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan" ujar Phoenix dingin. Draco yang disampingnya pun menambahkan.

"Dan kau akan merasakan kemurkaan para keluarga pureblood lainnya"

Membuat Ron dan Percy merasa takut. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kembar Malfoy pergi ke tempat dimana asramanya duduk. Neville dan Daniel yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan dan juga tau kronologinya karena diceritakan oleh Susan yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua, diikuti Susan pergi ketempat dimana Phoenix duduk.

"Hey Gin, maaf aku tidak ada disaat kau membutuhkan. Aku kakak yang buruk" ujar Daniel menyesal.

"Tak apa Dan. Salahku juga yang terlalu lemah" ujar Ginny lesu.

"Halo Nix" ujar Neville dan Susan berbarengan.

"Halo juga untuk kalian" balas Nix ramah.

"Oh iya aku ingin mengajak kalian belajar DADA bersama kami para Slytherin. Apa kalian mau?" Lanjut Nix.

"Oh ya? Kapan? Dimana? Dan siapa pengajarnya?" Ujar Daniel antusias bahkan melebarkan senyumnya membuat para gadis disana tersipu kecuali Phoenix yang cuek bebek.

"Ya mulai hari ini sekitar jam 10, tentu saja ditempat rahasia kami. Untuk pengajar oleh Profesor Snape" ujar Nix

"Oh Merlin kenapa harus dia? Tidak ada yang lain? Aku bisa menghubungi Dad juga Padfoot untuk membantu" Daniel mencoba peruntungannya dalam membujuk Nix. Karena sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Phoenix adalah anak emas Severus.

"Potter kau ingin ikut atau tidak? Sudah untung adikku menawarimu" ujar Draco dengan sinis.

"Heh bukan urusanmu pirang" Daniel menyahut ketus.

Grrrr

Mereka berdua sedang adu kontes death glare terbaik. Phoenix sendiri dengan cueknya mengobrol dengan Hermione dan Luna.

"All right everybody, klub duel akan dimulai" ujar Lockhart sambil menepuk tangannya. Membuat para siswa berfokus padanya.

"Aku bersama rekanku Severus akan mendemonstrasikan bagaimana itu klub duel" lanjutnya.

Saat Lockhart melawan Severus tentu saja Lockhart kalah dengan mudah, namun dengan kata-kata manis menipunya membuat para murid percaya bahwa Lockhart sengaja berakting seperti itu. Kecuali beberapa anak yang memang sudah diajarkan duel terutama dari kalangan pureblood yang masih memegang tradisi kuno, salah satunya Malfoy, Potter, Lestrange, dan Black.

Banyak nama yang diundi digelas piala. Bila nama yang keluar maka dia akan maju untuk berduel sesuai nomor undian dan lawan yang didapat dari hasil undi juga.

Draco berduel dengan Daniel yang dimenangkan Daniel, membuat Draco cemberut. Corvus berduel dengan Percy yang dimenangkan Corvus. Leo berduel dengan Pollux dan dimenangi Leo, membuat Pollux jengkel. Alfa berduel dengan Fred yang dimenangi Alfa. George berduel dengan Daphne yang dimenangi George. Ketika para Slytherin berduel mereka membuat kagum yang lainnya pasalnya mereka berduel sangat sengit, terutama duel Draco dan Daniel, karena mereka berdua sama-sama ingin menunjukan pada Phoenix bahwa mereka adalah yang terbaik.

Hingga kini giliran Nix yang dipanggil dan melawan Ron, membuat Nix mengembangkan seringai nya.

"Beri hormat" ujar Severus datar. Nix dengan anggun memberi hormat, berbeda dengan Ron yang kaku.

"Mulai" aba-aba dari Lockhart.

Nix hanya berdiri santai dan menunggu serangan, Ron merasa terhina dan menganggap enteng Nix. Ron mulai melemparkan berbagai macam mantra namun Nix hanya menghindar dan sesekali memblok, membuat Ron geram dan kehabisan tenaga, disaat Ron membuka mulutnya hendak melontarkan kutukan, Nix melihat tikus yang menyembul disaku jubah Ron, membuat amarah Nix memuncak

"Aku sudah bosan Weasel, kita akhiri duel tak berguna ini" seru Nix marah karena selain jengkel dengan duelnya ia juga melupakan fakta sitikus busuk itu.

"Expelliarmus" ujar Nix lantang dan boom Ron terpental dari panggung tempat duel, Ron dan tikus yang berada di saku jubahnya terpental hingga pingsan tanpa sempat melontarkan mantra dan membuat Nix menyeringai.

"Accio Scabbers" bisik Nix, saat orang lain tengah sibuk dengan kejadian tadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan bahwa bocah perempuan itu mengambil tikus milik Ron. Tikus itu dia masukan ke toples hasil transfigurasi pitanya dan menyimpan di saku jubahnya. Nix diam-diam menyelinap kabur.

Setelah kejadian itu klub duel di sudahi malam ini. Ron dibawa ke hospital wings sedangkan para audiens tadi melongo tak percaya dengan pertunjukan yang dibawa oleh Nix. Satu kata yang melintas dibenak mereka adalah 'Menyeramkan'.

Nix menyeringai lebar mendapati 'hadiah' untuk Grandpa Tomnya. "Dobby" panggil Nix. Suara apprate yang keras dari peri rumah pribadinya itu terdengar. "Mistress memanggil Dobby?"tanya Peri rumah tersebut.

"Dobby berikan ini pada Grandpa Tom" kata Phoenix manis. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum para death eater bahwa pangeran kegelapan mencari tikus ini. Selepas kepergian Dobby, Nix kembali merasakan sihir Hogwarts. Tanpa perlu ditanya, Lady Hogwarts pasti mengeluh tentang Basilik

':Izanami, Aku ingin kau pergi ke kamar rahasia yang ada di bawah tanah,dan berbicara pada Ratu Ular. Minta ia agar tidak keluar dari tempatnya .Katakan bahwa ini perintah dari pewaris Slytherin' titah Nix yang langsung di turuti oleh ular itu.

Dalam diam,Nix menyadari langit semakin gelap. Sebentar lagi waktunya jamuan makan malam,tapi ia enggan untuk bergabung ke aula besar.Malas melihat manusia narsis itu. Dasar, entah apa yang dipikir oleh Lady Fate. Ia malah bertemu dengan professor narsis tak berguna satu itu. Nix membenci tatapan yang seolah menelanjangi dirinya itu. "Ah nona Malfoy" kata Lockhart dengan senyuman tiga jarinya. Saat bertemu Nix dikoridor.

"Permisi Professor, Aku akan kembali ke asrama" balas Nix yang berusaha menghindar. Ia berjalan cepat hingga tak menyadari bahwa banyak yang berkumpul di satu titik.

Kamar rahasia telah terbuka. Musuh sang pewaris, waspadalah.

Tulisan itu di tulis dengan darah lengkap dengan Mrs.Norris yang tergantung dilangit-langit dan membeku. Deja Vu itu yang dirasakan Nix saat ini.Tampaknya Mr.Flich kembali menuduh the choosen one, yakni Neville yang tertuduh.

"Jangan khawatir Mr.Flich. Mrs Norris hanya membeku, karna kulihat dada Mrs. Norris masih berdetak meski samar. Aku yakin Professor Snape dan Professor Dumbledore punya penawarnya" kata Nix menenangkan penjaga sekolah itu. Namun Mr. Filch masih menatap tajam Neville yang kini gugup, Daniel dan Ron mencoba menenangkannya. Kepala sekolah hanya melihat gadis bermarga Malfoy itu lekat-lekat. Ia menilai dan berspekulasi bahwa gadis Malfoy itu berbahaya. Ia harus mendapatkan keluarga Malfoy digenggamannya, atau kalau tidak bisa ia hanya perlu menyingkirkannya.

"Hari sudah semakin malam. Aku akan mengantarkan para ularku" kata Severus Snape yang memberikan tanda agar para ular mengikutinya.

Timeskip

Nix masih ada di common room asrama Slytherin membiarkan Draco mengepang rambutnya. Walaupun sebagian besar, anak - anak Slytherin sudah memasuki alam mimpi.Nix meminta Ginny untuk tinggal. Fred dan George pun menemani adik mereka.

"Ginny, apa kau pernah tidak ingat melakukan apa pun tapi tampaknya kau melakukan sesuatu?"tanya Nix. Ginny memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memyuruhnya kembali.

Nix kembali bertanya - tanya siapa yang dirasuki imitasi dari Dark Lord di kehidupan ini. Siapa yang membunuh ayam - ayam dan menulis dinding. "Apa yang kau pikiran? Tanya Pollux. Nix hanya terdiam dan memberi senyum simpul.

"Aku mendengar rumor,"kata Pansy dengan jiwa penggosipnya yang sudah membara, membuka topik malam ini.

"Professor Lockhart itu seorang pedofil dalam penyebutan muggle, dimana menyukai anak-anak dibawah umur. Tidak kah kalian menyadari bahwa kebanyakan murid yang di detensi adalah murid perempuan. Termasuk..." Pansy tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan menatap sang Lady yang tidak bergeming, namun Pansy bersumpah tatapan Phoenix begitu dingin dan siap membunuh, namun Pansy menganggap hal ini wajar atas sikap Nix. Bila ia diposisi Phoenix pun Pansy merasa jijik dan menyesal telah mengagumi Profesor tersebut, sungguh rendahan sekali.

Gosip ini ia dapatkan dari lukisan. Tampaknya ada sebuah lukisan yang menguping pembicaraan kepala asrama Slytherin itu dengan Nix dan menyebarkannya.

"Pansy jangan bicara sembarangan. " tegur Corvus dan memulai ceramahnya agar tidak berbicara sembarangan. Draco membawa adik kembarnya itu ke pangkuannya dan memeluk Nix dengan erat, giginya bergemeletuk karena amarah

"Hentikan Corvus. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Pansy memang benar adanya. Pansy suruh anak-anak perempuan lain untuk berhati-hati, terutama Ginny dan Hermione" kata Nix yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kenapa harus bicara dengan mudblood itu sih?" Gerutu Pansy

"Pansy apa yang kukatakan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya?"

"Jangan memandang status darahnya, karena suatu saat mereka berguna dan kita membutuhkannya" ujar Pansy cemberut namun tetap setuju dengan Phoenix. Karena bagaimanapun Hermione adalah anak terpintar seangkatannya meski kalau Phoenix mau ia bisa menduduki peringkat 1 diseluruh angkatan.

"Nix mengenai si Lockhart itu apa kau tidak ada niat balas dendam? Cih aku ingin mengutuknya dengan Cruciatus" ujar Pollux dan diangguki yang lainnya.

"Sebelum kalian berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Aku sudah melaporkannya pada Uncle Severus. Uncle akan membereskannya"

Baik Leo dan Draco menyeringai senang. Pasalnya jika Professor Snape turun tangan, bisa di pastikan keluarga Malfoy dan Black akan bergerak, oh mungkin Lestrange dan Potter pun akan ikut. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh jalan sendiri" titah Leo selaku Lord Slytherin. Ia tidak ingin adiknya dilecehkan kembali

"As you wish my lord. Ucapanmu sama seperti Uncle Batman" sindir Nix, dan Draco serta sepupunya dan Pansy bingung dengan istilah Batman. Barulah setelah Nix menunjukan sebuah gambar dari saku jubahnya berupa poster Batman, kenang-kenangan dengan Lily dan selalu dibawa dijubahnya untuk mengerjai Severus. Serempak mereka tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Draco aku ngantuk, mau tidur" ujar Nix sambil menguap.

"Baiklah, kau ingin tidur dikamarku atau dikamarmu?" Tanya Draco sambil menggendong adiknya piggy back ride (gendong dipunggung itu)

"Kamarmu saja Drac, good night semua, hoam" ujar Nix setelah mengucapkan good night sambil menguap. Dan jatuh tertidur dipunggung Draco dan Nix yang akan kembali menjajah kasur saudara kembarnya itu.

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu! Tapi apa yah? Uh besok pagi saja. Aku lelah- batin Nix dan kembali ke alam mimpi.

Sementara itu diruangan kepala sekolah, Albus Dumbledore sedang membebaskan sihirnya dan mengamuk, membuat para lukisan berteriak-teriak karena kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Auranya pun berbeda begitu gelap dan sarat akan haus kekuasaan dengan kedengkian. Setelah menenangkan diri. Ia mulai merapihkan kekacauan tadi dan menyusun rencana lain.

Dan ditempat lainnya. Kini Sang Pangeran Kegelapan atau yang dikenal Lord Voldemort sedang berbahagia karena penerusnya membawakan hadiah yang tidak disangka-sangkanya. Yakni Peter Pettigrew yang sekarang sedang di kurung dibawah tanah di Riddle Manor, yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Penerusku memang yang terbaik, tak salah aku memilihnya. Nah aku akan membayar kerja kerasmu Phoenix Malfoy. Karena telah membawakan aku tikus pengkhianat itu. Ujar Tom Riddle atau Lord Voldemort dengan bahasa parseltongue.

Hika : YOOOO READERS TERCINTA, TERAWESOME, DAN TERSAYANG. APA KABAR KALIAN?!/nada ngerapp ala eminem gadungan sambil tereak pake toa.

Ka Xie : Hika please deh suara cemprengmu itu berisik tau/getok pake centong sayur.

Hika : Ehehehehe yaelah ka, kayak gatau aku aja hehehe

Ka Aya :Sabar sabar sabar punya temen kolab sedeng. Untung temen kalo bukan udah gw sayur lu/mode psiko

Hika : Ampuk mak. Tapi Mak, temen sedeng itu adalah multivitamin buat bikin ketawa, karena kesedengannya mengundang bahagia hahahaha.

Ka Xie : Iyain aja dah/mulai lelah/ jadi readers tercinta silahkan di vote dan komen yah, saya mau mereparasi otak Hikari dulu. Kali bautnya ada yang copot/geret Hika.

Hika : BENTAR EMAKKU SAYANG AKU MAU KASIH PETUAH DULU SAMA READERS.

Ka Xie : Yaudah buru sono.

Hika : Kalian yang jadi readers klo komen harap bijak yah, jangan berkata seolah2 author bikin cerita gak sesuai ekspektasi yg kalian harapkan. Disitu jelas2 sudah tertera warning. Tapi masih berkomentar bodoh. Dan itu aku nemu komen kek gtu di salah satu ff Ka Xie yang berjudul Fixing A Future. Sekali lagi klo komen harap bijak. Gak suka ga usah baca, tuh jempol klik aja tanda kluar.

Ka Xie : Dan itu benar, hargailah para author yg sudah menulis cerita dan biasakan membaca warning yg diberi.

Ka Xie Hikari : Bye bye Jumpa lagi~ salam sayang dari kamiiii


	12. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pagi menjelang dan saatnya para manusia bangun untuk beraktivitas meski di hari libur bukan berarti malas-malasan, sama seperti saat ini disalah satu kamar anak laki-laki tepatnya milik Draco Malfoy. Seorang gadis muda bernama Phoenix terbangun dari tidurnya, dan menguap serta merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sebentar. Netra steel blue, serupa dengan kembarannya itu melirik kakaknya yang masih tertidur dengan damai, namun sepertinya kedamaian itu harus terusik oleh panggilan Phoenix.

"Draco bangun… hei Dray…. Hoii bangun"

"Apasih Nix? Masih pagi tau, sudah tidur lagi" ujar Draco sambil memeluk pinggang Nix dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur.

"Ish bangun sleepyhead atau mau ku siram kau pakai aguamenti?!" ujar Nix dengan tidak sabaran sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya dengan brutal.

"Iya… iya aku bangun nih"

Draco pun bangun dan menguap malas, kelopak matanya terasa lengket karena mengantuk hingga enggan terbuka, namun ketika ia melihat Nix disampingnya dengan wajah kesal yang imut, rambut berantakan dan piyama yang sedikit melorot dibahu nya hingga menampilkan tulang selangka dan bahu mulus seputih susu itu. Seketika kantuknya hilang.

Gulp

Blush

Draco menelan ludah susah payah dan wajah arogannya memerah, membuat Nix kebingungan sedangkan Draco membuang muka, dan menyuruh adiknya membersihkan dirinya duluan. Nix hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek dan segera berlalu darisana, tidak peduli dengan tingkah aneh kakaknya.

'Shit apa yang aku pikirkan? Sadarlah Draco dia adikmu, adik kandungmu masa kau suka sih dengan adikmu yang manis dan lucu itu aarggh sial. Lagipula kami masih dua belas tahun' Draco bermonolog didalam hatinya, lama ia berkutat dengan pikiran dikepalanya sampai tidak sadar kalau Nix sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

"Oi pirang apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat mandi sana" Suara Nix membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei adik tidak sopan, Father dan Grandpa juga pirang, kalau kau sebut begitu lagi didepan keluarga atau orang lain bisa-bisa semua yang berambut pirang menengok" ujar Draco disertai dengusannya, heran dia memiliki adik yang kadang kurang ajarnya sebelas dua belas dengan Potter yang dideklarasikan sebagai saingannya. Bahkan adiknya terkadang terlalu jantan, meski sudah diajari sebagai Lady yang baik dan benar oleh Mother, Grandma Walburga, dan Grandma Druella. Ketahuilah wahai tuan muda, bahwa adikmu itu mantan jelmaan anak laki-laki dikehidupan pertamanya.

Time Skip

Kini kembar Malfoy itu sudah rapih dan bersiap-siap ke aula besar untuk sarapan, ini hari Sabtu banyak yang diantara mereka keluar untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade bagi kakak tingkat mereka. Sedangkan bagi anak tahun ke satu dan dua hanya berada disekitar Hogwarts.

Phoenix Pov

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa yah? Duh kenapa sifat pelupaku tidak hilang juga sih. Uh apa yah sepertinya ada yang kulupakan dan merasa kurang. Saat aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan apa yang aku lupakan. Dan tring seketika bohlam imajinasi menyala terang disamping kepalaku ketika melihat Noir yang anteng tertidur disaku jubah Draco. Aku baru ingat ternyata Izanami, familier-ku itu belum pulang dari kemarin.

"Dray pinjam Noir yah"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mencari Izanami"

"Hah memangnya dia pergi kemana?"

"Entah mungkin kesasar, makanya aku pinjam Noir dulu untuk mencari Izanami"

"Ha~ tidak familier tidak pemilik sama-sama ceroboh kalian" ujar Draco sambil menarik pipi chubby Nix.

"Awwuh swakwit, Dwaacoo" dengan brutal Nix menampar tangan kakaknya itu, bahkan kakinya menendang tulang kering Draco.

"Aduh sakit tau"

"Rasakan… rasakan itu makanya jangan usil. Sini Noir-nya kupinjam dulu"

Draco menatap adiknya kesal, dan memberikan Noir yang tertidur disaku jubahnya ke tangan Nix. Segera saja ular hitam itu bergelung di pergelangan Nix dan berubah menjadi gelang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan adiknya ini, jarang sekali bersikap seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan lainnya. Apa mungkin karena factor di keluarga besar kami kebanyakan anak laki-laki? Mengingat hanya dia sendiri sebagai cucu perempuan. Batin Draco bermonolog, dan kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju, Nix yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, namun tidak diperdulikan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Nix mencoba menghubungi Izanami menggunakan magic link yang ia bangun dengan ularnya bahkan dengan Nagini dan juga Noir, ketika ia belajar dengan Dark Lord sebagai sesama Parselmouth. Ia mulai menyebar pikirannya agar dapat melacak dimana familiernya, Noir-pun dapat mendengar pikiran Phoenix, kecuali Nagini karena sengaja memblock-nya.

'Psst… Izanami kau dimana?' Nix mengirim sihirnya agar terdeteksi Izanami, tidak lama kemudian ada sebuah suara dikepalanya.

'Psstt…. Mistress huweee aku salah arah, tidak tau jalan pulang' Nix tertawa mendengar aduan dari ular kesayangannya itu.

'Dasar ular bodoh, idiot sekali kau sampai nyasar'

'Diam kau Noir, cepat bantu aku keluar dari sini. Aku perlu melapor sesuatu pada Mistress'

'Izanami memangnya kau dimana? Apa kau terjebak ditempat bahaya?'

'No mistress, aku baik-baik saja. Aku berada di lorong ketiga kamar rahasia dan banyak labirin yang mengarahkanku ke jalan buntu'

'Noir arahkan Izanami' dengan satu kata perintah dari Nix ular itupun pergi mencari familier Nix, gadis Malfoy itupun mengikuti kemana Noir pergi sambil sesekali mendengar Noir mengarahkan arah jalan keluar melalui magic link Nix hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar rahasia, dengan parseltongue ia membuka jalannya, dan seketika muncul Izanami yang langsung merayap ketubuhnya, lalu bergelung dileher Nix menjadi kalung.

Time Skip

Hari Senin tiba dengan begitu cepatnya, dan itu adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh para Black, Malfoy dan Potter saat ini. Tidak terkecuali bocah perempuan bermarga Malfoy yang sedari tadi menebarkan senyum psycho dengan Draco dan juga para sepupunya, membuat hawa terasa mencekam dan horror.

Aula besar sudah ramai. Nix memilih duduk di apit Draco dan Leo. Badan Leo yang lebih besar dari dirinya membuatnya aman dari pandangan mata professor pedo yang Nix tahu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak pantas.

"Jangan khawatir My Queen, para nargles memberitahuku orang tidak berguna itu akan pergi selamanya dari hadapanmu" ujar Luna dengan tatapan melamun dan senyum kosong. Setelah itu dengan seenaknya ia duduk di sebelah Nix memisahkan Leo dengan Nix. Phoenix hanya tersenyum sudah maklum dengan tingkah Luna yang eksentrik.

Tepat setelah kepala sekolah memberi sambutan pagi, dan akan di mulainya sarapan pagi, pintu aula itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan Lucius Malfoy dengan Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Abraxas Malfoy, Orion Black, Cygnus Black, Regulus Black, Sirius Black, James Potter dan Lily Potter. Phoenix menyeringai samar, wajahnya berubah dingin dan angkuh, bahkan auranya-pun menampilkan superior. Sehingga para ular itu menyeringai senang akan pertunjukan yang dimulai sebentar lagi dan mereka semakin menaruh hormat pada Sang Lady Slytherin yakni Phoenix Malfoy.

"Kepala sekolah, " kata Lucius dingin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Dumbledore dengan senyum palsu ala kakek - kakek yang penuh wibawa. Baik Abaraxas dan Orion mendengus.

"Aku mempertanyakan warasnya otakmu mempekerjakan orang idiot seperti Lockhart" seru Lucius sambil melirik sinis pada pemilik senyuman tiga jari tersebut yang tengah duduk diantara Severus Snape dan Minerva McGonagall

"Ah aku memiliki pencapaian yang terbaik tuan Malfoy" sela Lockhart.

"Apa pencapaianmu? Seingatku, kau hanya mahir dalam jampi memori, sangat unqualified untuk mengajar" balas Lily.

"Pihak dewan sekolah sudah menyelidiki. Bahwa semua buku - bukumu hanyalah hasil jampi memorimu pada orang yang benar - benar mengalaminya" ujar Narcissa dingin. Ia masih merasakan gejolak amarah bila menatap wajah Lockhart karena berani melecehkan putrinya.

"Belum lagi,perilaku tidak pantasmu pada para siswi dibawah umur, membuat citra Hogwarts tercoreng" tambah Abaraxas.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di kantor saja" ujar Dumbledore dengan lembut namun tak menampik bahwa ia tengah mengumpat didalam hatinya. Lockhart mempersilahkan mereka berjalan lebih dulu. Mengetahui sifat Lockhart dengan baik dari masa lalunya, Nix diam-diam menggengam tongkat sihirnya di balik jubah dan mengarahkan pada Lockhart.

"Incacerus" rapal Nix lirih begitu Lockhart melewatinya. Sebuah tali mengingakat tubuh Lockhart.

" Well… well sepertinya kau berniat kabur. Immobulus" rapal Severus yang secara 'khusus' mengawal Lockhart.

Sementara itu dimeja asrama Slytherin.

"Benar, kita tidak usah melakukan apa - apa?" tanya Pansy. Pollux menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak dapat diartikan, wajahnya pun tergolong tenang meski hawa disekitarnya begitu menyeramkan.

"Ibuku bilang ia akan mengurusnya" jawab Pollux. Jawaban dari anak kedua keluarga Lestrange membuat anggota asrama Slytherin itu menelan ludah gugup dan merinding. "Nenek Walburga, juga mengatakan hal yang sama" Leo menambahkan dengan tenang.

"Ah kata paman Severus juga, Grandpa Tom mau berbicara secara pribadi dengan professor Lockhart" ujar Nix dengan polosnya, sambil memakan sereal gandum dengan anteng. Para anggota Slytherin tidak tahu harus tersenyum senang atau takut. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Phoenix adalah bocah kesayangan ketiga orang tersebut dan mereka tidak segan-segan dalam menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan bagi yang mengusik Princess Malfoy itu. Yang jelas mereka tidak mau mencari masalah dengan keturunan Malfoy-Black.

Tiba-tiba ada lengan yang menyusup ke leher Nix dan punggungnya terasa berat karena ia dipeluk dari belakang oleh Alfa, sepupu Gryffindornya.

"Al berat tau, menyingkir sana banyak tempat duduk juga" ujar Nix sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Karena ulah sepupunya itu bibirnya belepotan coklat, yang segera ia bersihkan.

"Habis aku kan kangen denganmu little princess" Ujar Alfa sambil menduselkan pipinya ke pipi Nix yang tergolong chubby.

"Hmm Nix ini daftar yang kau minta" ujar Daniel menginterupsi dan menarik Alfa, sambil menyerahkan gulungan perkamen pada Nix. Sebelumnya ia minta Daniel untuk mencari tahu siapa saja yang mengalami pelecehan. Gadis bermarga Malfoy itu tersenyum. Dengan cepat Nix mengkopi perkamen itu menjadi tiga halaman.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Daphne penasaran. Nix hanya memberikan senyum.

"Senior Flint, boleh aku memanfaatkan koneksi Daily Prophet-mu? Aku ingin kau mengirimkan daftar ini" titah Nix dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Tentu, Milady" jawab kapten quidditch tersebut.

Setelahnya Draco dan Leo pun mengantarkan Nix ke ruang kepala sekolah atas permintaan Nix

Di ruangan kepala sekolah,

Lockhart yang masih terikat gemetar takut. "Jadi tuan –dengan senyum psycho- berusaha kabur?" sindir Orion. Nix yang berada disana duduk diapit oleh Draco dan Leo. Baik Abaraxas juga Narcissa sebisa mungkin menghalangi pandangan Lockhart dari Nix.

"Dumbledore, bisakah kau mencari pengajar yang berkompeten?"tanya Lucius sarkas. Masih mengenakan wajah lembut seorang kakek Dumbledore memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. "Aku yakin kita bisa mencari jalan keluar"kata Dumbledore berusaha bijaksana.

"Penipu ini harus segera di keluarkan dari Hogwarts, jika tidak jangan salahkan aku bila hal ini aku bawa pada sidang kementrian" ujar Abraxas tegas setelah melihat perkamen ang dibawa Nix dan membacanya, rahangnya mengetat dan keras. Giginya bergemeletuk dengan amarah, sihirnyapun bergejolak namun segera tenang karena tangannya digenggam Nix sambil berucap "Tenangkan dirimu kakek".

"Tentu saja. Tapi penggantinya…" belum selesai Dumbledore berbicara. Regulus sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan ucapan Dumbledore.

" Untuk sementara, Severus akan mengajar sampai Yule. Dewan Sekolah memiliki rekomendasi."Jelas Regulus. Sadar akan posisinya dapat terancam dan tidak dapat berbuat banyak, dengan terpaksa Dumbledore menyetujui hal itu meski dalam hatinya ia mengumpat habis-habisan terutama pada gadis Malfoy itu yang kini tersenyum polos yang justru terlihat seperti iblis dibalik baju malaikat.

"Aku tidak menyangka Albus, Hogwarts memiliki kejadian yang memalukan seperti ini terlebih cucuku yang mengalaminya" ujar Cygnus dengan dingin

"Headmaster aku benar-benar kecewa atas kejadian ini. Bagaimana bisa keponakanku mengalami hal seperti ini?! Sungguh memalukan" kecam Sirius Black

"Headmaster kau dua kali melakukan kesalahan, dimana kau membiarkan Remus Lupin sahabatku pergi, dan sekarang ada kejadian yang mengerikan seperti ini. Kredibilitasmu perlu dipertanyakan" ujar James Potter dengan nada terdingin yang belum pernah sekalipun ia ucapkan pada orang lain. Setelah pembicaraan itu mereka memutuskan pergi dari ruangan headmaster menuju aula besar.

Para orang tua pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan anak - anak mereka di aula untuk makan siang bersama. Susan duduk di meja Slytherin. Ginny berkumpul dengan keluarga Potter. Membuat Ron dan Percy iri.

"Kau baik - baik saja Nix?" tanya Lucius. Nix mengangguk. Lucius pun menyelipkan surat dari pangeran kegelapan ke tangan putri bungsunya itu.

Dear My Little Lady

Permintaanmu untuk aku mengajar di Hogwarts aku terima. Tapi aku mempunyai satu syarat. Aku ingin memindahkan basilik ke Riddle Manor. Dan masalah korban yang dibekukan basilik sudah aku bereskan, lagipula yang menjadi korbannya hanya kucing tua si squib itu.

Your Grandpa

Tom Riddle

Selesai membaca surat itu pelipisnya berkedut dan membentuk persimpangan jalan dan tersenyum sarkas. Ia mengutuk Grandpa Tom-nya dalam hati. Entah apa yang ada pikiran kakek tua tapi awet muda itu. Apa ia mengira basilik itu seukuran Hedwig atau Izanami. Bagaimana caranya membawa mahluk sebesar itu keluar dari Hogwarts tanpa menarik perhatian. Ada satu cara yaitu dengan rune portal kuno, tapi itu butuh dua hari untuk menggambarnya dan energy sihir yang cukup. Sialan kenapa malah membuatku harus bekerja ekstra sih, disaat aku ingin santai?! Masalah gemar sekali mengikutiku meski aku sudah terlahir menjadi Malfoy gerutu Nix.

Sementara itu, Gildroy Lockhart yang dalam keadaan terikat dan tidak sadarkan diri dibawa oleh dua orang misterius, saat Lockhart berada di Stasiun Hogsmeade untuk menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya pulang kerumah.

"Ckckck berani - beraninya orang ini menyentuh keponakan tersayangku. beruntung Pangeran Kegelapan ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum ke akhirat, dan memberikan perhitungan padamu" ujar Bellatrix dengan seringai kejam saat berbicara dengan calon mayat Lockhart. Dibelakang Nyonya Lestrange tersebut ada Nyonya Walburga yang ikut menyeringai juga, dan ternyata mereka berdualah yang membawa Lockhart kekediaman Dark Lord untuk dieksekusi.

Di malam yang sunyi itu terdengar suara longlongan kesakitan, dan jeritan pilu. Disertai tawa kejam. Hingga kembali lagi menjadi sunyi yang mencekam. Suara-suara tadi berasal dari salah satu ruang bawah tanah milik Tom Riddle untuk menyiksa Lockhart.

"Inilah akibatnya bila kau berani mengusik ular, dan kau dengan arogan serta ketololan mu berani mengusik salah satu ular kecil kesayanganku yang sebentar lagi menjadi penerusku" ujar Dark Lord itu dengan dingin pada Lockhart yang sudah pucat dan membiru akibat kehabisan darah dan berbagai kutukan tak termaafkan dari Bellatrix, Walburga dan tentunya Tom sendiri, bahkan sekedar membuka suara kecilpun tidak bisa. Karena mereka sudah muak dengan cepat mengakhiri Lockhart berupa memberi hadiah mantra hijau terang atau bisa disebut Avada Kedavra.

In Another Place

Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk aku kembali? Tapi bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu? Haruskah aku melanggarnya? Persetan dengan itu aku akan kembali, aku akan mengambil semua resiko itu demi menyelatkan mereka dan mencari pengkhianat sesungguhnya.

Dimalam musim dingin yang menyelimuti Inggris dengan kesunyiannya, seseorang tengah bertekad menerjang badai yang akan datang menghampirinya dengan taruhan nyawa


	13. Special Chapter 3

Special Chapter : Kelahiran Phoenix

Di malam musim panas bulan Juni, terjadi keributan dan kepanikan di manor megah bagai istana, tepatnya Malfoy Manor. Semua orang terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir dan juga berbagai kalimat perintah mengudara. Disebuah kamar terdapat wanita yang berbaring kesakitan di ranjang yang di kelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang disebut healer. Itu adalah sang nyonya besar Malfoy yang akan melahirkan.

"Cepat bawakan ramuan penambah darah, penstabil energy, ramuan penenang, cepat bawakan semua itu" ujar wanita berambut merah sambil mempersiapkan berbagai alat-alat dan kebutuhan lainnya. Setelah itu kembali ia membuka suaranya dan memerintahkan beberapa orang sesama healer.

"Ambilkan air hangat, kain bersih, kalian fokuskan semua energy sihir, detak jantungnya tidak stabil, air ketuban sudah pecah"

"Arrghh Lucius sakit… sakit sekali…" ujar wanita yang berbaring itu, yang diketahui Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

"Luv, sabar sayang kau pasti bisa bertahan, kau kuat" ujar pria yang dipanggil Lucius tadi yang mana adalah suami dari Narcissa. Pria itu menggemgam tangan Narcissa erat sambil sesekali menciumi punggung tangannya seolah memberi kekuatan.

"Lucius sakit sekali hiks..hiks.."

"Lucius kau terlihat pucat, lebih baik kau keluar son, biarkan para healer ambil alih" Abraxas yang melihat menantu dan anaknya tidak dalam kondisi baik segera memerintahkan Lucius untuk istirahat dulu, karena sudah seharian ia dikamar bersalin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan istriku?! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa Father" Protes Lucius setengah putus asa, ia tidak tega melihat istrinya tengah menahan sakit demi melahirkan penerusnya.

"Kalau kau ingin berguna, cepat buat ramuan, minggir Cissy perlu ruang" kembali wanita rambut merah itu membentak dalam perintahnya. Wanita yang diketahui Lily Potter itu adalah healer yang membantu Narcissa bersalin meski ia sendiri tengah hamil besar, namun demi menolong sahabat dan juga jiwa healer nya yang tinggi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengurus persalinannya, karena khawatir ada penyusup yang masuk kekediaman Malfoy yang menyamar sebagai healer, karena bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Malfoy memiliki banyak musuh terutama dari pihak light.

"Lucius lebih baik kau turuti apa katanya, cepatlah. Disini kau tidak bisa membantu banyak" ujar James Potter yang ikut Lily kekediaman Malfoy.

Lucius pun menurut dan keluar, diikuti Abraxas, dan James. Sementara di dalam yang mengurus persalinan adalah Lily, Severus, dan beberapa healer kepercayaan Lily. Sudah beberapa jam menunggu namun tidak kunjung juga terdengar tangisan bayi atau apapun itu, membuat kalut sang kepala keluarga, namun tepat tengah malam ditanggal lima bulan Juni terdengar suara tangis bayi, namun mereka tetap harus menunggu diluar karena belum diizinkan masuk.

Tiba-tiba Severus keluar dengan panik dan menyuruh Lucius kedalam, begitupun yang lain.

"Severus ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan istri dan anakku?"

"Lucius kau bantu Lily mengatasi pendarahannya, Lord Abraxas dan Potter bantu aku membuat ramuan"

Tanpa Severus mengulang kembali perintahnya, semua bergegas. Lucius segera membantu Lily yang sudah kepayahan namun tetap keras kepala mengalirkan energy melalui tongkat sihirnya pada perut Narcissa, agar menegtahui kondisi janin dan menstabilkannya.

"Lily istirahatlah, kau juga perhatikan bayi dikandunganmu" ujar Lucius, Lily yang memang sudah sangat lelah menyerah akan kekeraskepalaannya. Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang healer datang membantu Lucius mengatasi pendarahannya, saat pendarahannya hampir berhasil dihentikan healer tersebut berteriak panik.

"Masih ada bayi diperut Nyonya Malfoy, semua tolong persiapkan alat dan ramuan" teriak healer wanita tersebut. Lily tidak bisa membantu banyak karena ia terlalu lelah dan sedang hamil besar. Beruntung Severus, Abraxas dan James datang tepat pada waktunya. Lalu Tom pun ternyata ikut datang setelah dihubungi oleh Abraxas melalui Dobby.

Proses persalinan yang kedua begitu menegangkan karena luka yag sudah menutup serta jahitannya kembali dipaksa terbuka. Membuat Narcissa mengalami pendarahan hebat. Hampir saja Ibu dan bayinya meregang nyawa karena sang ibu pendarahan, sementara sang anak terlalu banyak minum air ketuban dan lehernya terlilit oleh tali ari-ari. Selama dua jam para Healer, Severus dan Tom membantu proses kelahiran kedua itu. Sementara Lucius dan Abraxas membuat ramuan yang entah sudah berapa vial dihabiskan untuk membantu Narcissa bertahan. Usaha mereka tidak sia-sia akhirnya sang bayi kedua keluar, namun kepanikan dan kekalutan mereka tidak juga reda. Narcissa pingsan pasca melahirkan, sedangkan sang bayi tidak menangis atau melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Tom memeriksa tubuh bayi yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu, tubuhnya terasa dingin, bibir pucat dan kulit sang bayi pun membiru. Detak jantungnya pun lemah, Lily segera menyuruh Tom untuk menggunakan mantra penghangat dan apapun itu demi mengembalikan suhu tubuhnya. Sementara itu Severus dengan cekatan mengurus Narcissa bersama para healer.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Narcissa sadar dan menanyakan dimana bayinya seorang healer membawa sebuah buntalan kain yang ternyata adalah anak pertamanya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Anak yang rupawan dan mengambil fitur dari keluarga Malfoy. Narcissa menatap sayang pada sang anak, namun ia sadar seperti ada yang kurang, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran dan merasa sakit kembali, sayup-sayup ia mendengar bahwa masih ada bayi di dalam perutnya, dan antara sadar dan tidak sadar ia merasa melahirkan kembali, hingga akhirnya kegelapan total menyambutnya. Dengan suara yang letih Narcissa bertanya entah ditunjukan pada siapa.

"Bukankah aku melahirkan anak kembar? Dimana satunya lagi?"

"Cissy istirahatlah dulu, lebih baik kau susui anak pertamamu" ujar mertuanya, Abraxas tidak tega bila harus memberi tau kondisi cucu keduanya.

"Tapi ayah, aku ingin tau bayi keduaku? Bagaimana rupanya dia? Apakah ia seperti kakaknya ini yang mengambil fisik para Malfoy atau dia memiliki ciri khas Black? Dan apa jenis kelaminnya?" ujarnya antusias meski letih masih menderanya.

"Cissy dengarkanlah perintah Father, anak kedua kita tengah diurus oleh healer" ujar Lucius tak ingin dibantah, ia mana mungkin tega memberi tau bahwa anak keduanya dalam kondisi hidup dan mati.

"Lucius apa yang kau sembunyikan? Kalian jawablah ada apa dengan anak keduaku?" tanya Narcissa menuntut, firasatnya tidak enak.

"Cissy…"

"Lucius gawat, anak keduamu jantungnya berhenti berdetak" ucapan Lucius terpotong oleh kedatangan Tom yang tiba-tiba disertai wajah panik dengan tangan memegang bayi merah itu.

Dunia Lucius runtuh seketika begitupula Abraxas ketika mengetahui cucu perempuannya tiada bahkan saat belum membuka mata. Selama seratus generasi ini Malfoy selalu memiliki anak laki-laki dan tunggal, lalu ketika menantunya melahirkan dua anak Abraxas tentu sangat tidak menduga dan senang, karena kehamilan Narcissa tergolong normal, saat diperiksa healerpun hanya satu bayi yang terdeteksi.

"Apa maksudnya ini, bayiku tidak mungkin pergi, dia pasti sehat" pekik Narcissa kalut dan hampir menjatuhkan sang anak yang ada di dekapannya. Mereka lupa bahwa ada Narcissa diantara mereka yang sudah sadar.

"Cissy…"

"Tidak… tidak itu tidak mungkin, anakku kuat dia seorang Malfoy dan Black, berikan dia padaku pasti dia akan merespon" ujar Narcissa dengan perasaan campur aduk dan juga terlihat menyedihkan. Sementara sang anak sulung tengah digendong Abraxas. Lily sudah menangis melihat sahabatnya yang begitu rapuh, James pun jika berada di kondisi Malfoy pasti akan sama terpukulnya.

"Hei angel, please open your eyes, baby can you hear me? Mother disini sayang" ujar Narcissa lembut namun tak pelak air mata menetes jua dari kedua netra gelapnya. Namun sang bayi tetaplah diam dan semakin dingin tubuhnya dan tidak ada detak jantung. Dekapan sang ibu kian mengerat dengan tangis yang mengiringinya. Sesak, itulah yang dirasakan diruang itu. Hati mana yang tidak sedih bila sang buah hati yang belum melihat dunia dan menjejaknya sudah meregang nyawa.

Dikala awan kesedihan meliputi ruang itu tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya terang berwarna biru dan merah melesat masuk dari jendela disertai angin kencang, membuat mereka was-was dan bersiaga dengan tongkat mereka, kecuali Narcissa yang tidak memperdulikannya karena rasa sedihnya yang mendalam, cahaya tersebut berputar-putar disekitar Narcissa dan bayinya. Sehingga mereka tidak dapat gegabah melempar kutukan. Sementara Abraxas menggendong erat cucu laki-lakinya.

Tak lama kemudian dua cahaya tersebut bersatu dan menjadi Phoenix. Suaranya mengalun syahdu untuk bernyanyi, membuat semua orang disana terpesona dan air mata phonix itu terjatuh mengenai pipi dan jantung sang bayi. Seusai itu sang phoenix melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya dan meresap kedalam tubuh sang bayi, lagi-lagi membuat semua orang disana terkejut kecuali Narcissa yang masih setia dengan tangisnya dan memeluk sang bayi. Tak lama kemudian bayi digendongan Narcissa merespon, dengan tubuh yang kembali menghangat dan jantung yang kembali berdetak, meski belum membuka suara ataupun matanya. Narcissa segera memberitahu mereka, dengan sigap Tom segera menangani bayi tersebut. Dan dengan ajaibnya pula Narcissa sudah pulih dari sakit pasca melahirkan karena terkena tetesan air mata phoenix tadi. Meski saat ini mereka tengah takjub dan juga bingung mereka tidak bisa terlalu lama larut dalam kondisi itu. Dihari kedua Phoenix nama sang bayi perempuan itu, mulai membuka mata dan menangis keras, membuat kelegaan dari para Malfoy dan juga semua orang. Dengan segera Abraxas menghubungi Tom untuk mengecek kesehatan cucu perempuannya yang menyatakan kalau Phoenix sudah sehat secara keseluruhan.

"Jadi itu asal usul namaku sebagai Phoenix, Uncle Sev? Dan alasan semua orang memperlakukan berlebihan?" tanya bocah perempuan berumur 5 tahun yang kini duduk dipangkuan sang master ramuan yang kebetulan tengah mampir di kediaman Malfoy.

"Ya seperti itulah" jawab orang yang dipanggil Uncle Sev, atau lengkapnya Severus Snape.

"Dan dengan itu pula kakekmu menggila dengan diadakan pesta besar-besaran selama seminggu dan tidak berhenti membicarakanmu sampai telingaku berdenging, bahkan sampai sekarang dia bisa jadi out of character," celetuk seseorang dengan santainya yang kini menghampiri mereka, diikuti oleh seekor ular besar.

"Grandpa Tom, Nagiiiii" Teriak Phoenix sambil melompat turun dari pangkuan Severus dan berlari menghampirinya dan segera ditangkap oleh orag yang disebutnya Granpha Tom dan menggendongnya sementara Nagini hanya berdesis.

"Nah karena itu pula kakekmu itu sampai-sampai melarang semua undangan, bahkan kelurga Black tidak boleh melihat sosokmu meski hanya sekedar foto. Kau tau Abraxas bilang apa saat itu pada Orion?" Phoenix hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Tom dengan wajah penasaran yang imut.

"Dia bilang Phoenix itu malaikat suci, tidak boleh dilihat orang-orang berdosa macam kalian. Dan Orion serta Cygnus mejawab Lebih baik kau sadar diri, kau juga banyak dosa."

"Grandpa Abraxas berlebihan" ujar Phoenix datar, dan ia baru menemukan fakta bahwa kakeknya bisa konyol juga. Mungkin kalau ia terahir diluar Malfoy ia sudah menyebar aib itu dan dijadikan ladang uang mwuehehehe.

Author's Note

Cerita ini bakal lama update, karena partner saya sedang butuh waktu bagi dirinya yang tengah 'Kelelahan'. Mohon pengertiannya. Terima kasih.


	14. chapter 11

Chapter 11 : The Wolf

Desember datang dengan butiran-butiran salju yang mulai turun untuk menutupi apapun yang dihinggapinya, menjadi hamparan tebal berwarna putih. Berdiri seorang pria berambut coklat pasir disebuah pohon sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya demi menghasilkan panas dari dinginnya cuaca yang menggigit tulang, meski sudah mengucapkan mantra pesona pemanasan itu tidaklah cukup bila harus berdiam diri dengan begitu lama. Tubuhnya yang kini disandarkan pada pohon tersebut mengedarkan bola mata kuning kecoklatan layaknya daun di musim gugur memindai sekelilingnya dan pandangan matanya terjatuh pada dua sosok tegap seorang pria yang berjalan kearahnya raut keduanya tidak dapat terlihat karena jarak yang lumayan jauh serta kabut tipis dari hawa dingin menghalangi, setelah berjarak beberapa meter pria yang bersender itu segera menegakkan tubuh dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku serta memoleskan senyum ramah pada dua orang tersebut.

"Menunggu lama sobat?" salah satu pria tersebut menyapa dan memberikan cengiran jahil.

"Yah tidak terlalu Prongs, halo Padfoot masih 'menggonggong' dengan musim dingin atau para puppy?'' balasnya pada orang yang ia sebut Prongs dan matanya kini tertuju pada rekan satunya.

"Ayolah Moony ini masih awal musim dingin di hari libur, aku ingin bergelung dikasur sambil memeluk Amelia tercinta dan aku tidak menggongong tau, oh iya para puppy membuatku sakit kepala" ujar dramatis pria satunya sambil mengibaskan tangan kebaju guna menyingkirkan salju di mantelnya.

Dengan isyarat tangan dari pria berambut coklat pasir tersebut, mereka memasuki gedung berhantu di Inggris yakni Shrieking Shack para pria tersebut merupakan James Potter sebagai Prongs, Sirius Black sebagai Padfoot dan Remus Lupin sebagai Moony, mereka adalah sahabat akrab semenjak tahun pertama di Hogwarts dan tentunya bersama Wormtail si tikus busuk bernama Peter Pettigrew yang kini sudah mendekam di Azkaban karena bentuk pengkhianatannya dengan bergabung pada penjahat sihir.

Remus mentransfigurasikan sebuah kayu disudut menjadi sofa empuk yang nyaman, sementara James memasang pesona pemanasan dan Sirius menghela napas lega karena kenyamanan yang diciptakan teman-temannya dengan cepat ia merebahkan dirinya senyaman mungkin, setelah terdiam cukup lama Remus menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulut hingga berbentuk uap kecil disekitarnya, ia pun membuka celah bibirnya untuk melontarkan suara yang terbilang penuh keraguan namun disaat bersamaan ada tekad untuk mengatakan disana.

"Ini tentang kepala sekolah James"

"Ada apa dengan kepala sekolah Rem?" ujar Sirius dengan pandangan mata yang tajam dan posisi punggung yang tegak berbeda dengan tadi yang masih terlihat malas.

"Aku mencurigai tentangnya sebagai Lord of Light, kalian tahu bukan aku alpha dalam serigala?" tanya Remus teoritis dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Aku merasakan aura dan bau nya yang sangat gelap dan terlihat seperti predator kejam yang manipulatif meski dia memang manipulatif namun ini tidak dapat terkatakan, Moony selalu gelisah dan puncaknya saat kita menghadiri pesta ulang tahun keponakan Amelia, istrimu Sirius, Nona Susan Bones yang ke 3 tahun. Aku melihat bola mata Albus berubah menjadi abu-abu dan ia terlihat gelisah seolah kehilangan dirinya, sihirnya sangat gelap dan aku menyadari ada yang salah namun saat aku mendekatinya ia menyuruhku pergi dan menggunaan hinaan yang kalian tau sendiri" ujar Remus pahit saat mengenang perkataan kepala sekolah yang dihormatinya ia dihina sebagai monster dan kalau bukan kebaikannya mungkin ia sudah mati diluaran sana, James dan Sirius serentak menurunkan pandangan mereka menjadi sendu. Ia segera menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ia menghembuskan dengan perlahan, berulang kali sampai ia cukup tenang dan memulai kembali percakapan.

"Dan saat aku berpikir ulang mengenai tahun-tahun sekolah kita, Albus begitu bias terhadap rumah-rumah lain seolah mendorong untuk saling memusuhi dan terlalu berprasangka, lalu ada rumor mengatakan bahwa Dark Lord saat ini memilki kaitan erat dengan Albus dan spesifiknya aku tidak tau"

"Jika di pikirkan belakangan ini. Dumbledore lebih tertarik pada putri termuda keluarga Malfoy" ujar James. Werewolf itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan pandangan yang skeptis, sejak kapan keluarga Potter dekat dengan Malfoy semasa sekolah saja mereka selalu saling melempar kutukan meski tidak sering namun itu cukup bukti bahwa pasalnya mereka tidak akur. Lain cerita bila itu Sirius ia tidak terlalu kaget, karena Narcissa cukup toleran dengan Sirius diantara para Black terhadap domba putih diantara keluarganya dan wajar saja bagi Sirius untuk menyukai keponakannya, lagipula apa istimewanya Putri Malfoy itu. Yang ia tahu Phoenix Malfoy adalah anak perempuan yang lahir di keluarga Malfoy setelah seratus generasi dari segelintir kabar yang ia dengar.

"Moony dengar! Kau tahu Si balok es itu punya anak seimut Nix! Aku iri, untung saja aku mempunyai ide .. Nanti malam aku berniat membuat anak satu lagi hehehehe" curhat Sirius yang tak kenal tempat membuat Remus dan James memutar bola matanya malas, meski kepala keluarga Potter itu setuju dengan pernyataan Sirius soal putri keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

"Padfoot, aku tak perlu tahu agendamu. Dan lagi suatu hal aneh terjadi di keluarga Weasley tepatnya Molly, Percy, dan Ron yang berubah mereka terlihat angkuh. Molly juga mencoret Ginny hanya karena ia masuk Slytherine" ujar James.

"Jangan lupakan sikembar juga dicoret dari Weasley karena memasuki asrama ular sehingga aku mengadopsinya. Arthur sendiri tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya" Sirius ikut menimpali.

"A Weasley masuk Slytherine? Wow kejutan yang tidak terduga, namun bukan berarti harus mengeluarkan mereka dari anggota keluarga bukan? Ini adalah Weasley penyihir ringan dan golongan light yang ehm mungkin fanatik" tanya Remus skeptis atas informasi yang diterimanya meski ia tahu sahabat-sahabatnya ini tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka berubah, namun satu hal yang tidak berubah Weasley masih setia dengan Albus bahkan Molly seperti menganggap Albus adalah Lord of Light yang patut dipuja selayaknya dewa" ujar James beranalisis.

"Kita bisa mencari tahu soal itu nanti. Sekarang lebih baik cari cara untuk melindungi anak - anak" ujar James menambahkan dengan sikap layaknya induk ayam. Sejak dulu James memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu protektif terhadap orang-orang yang ia cintai dan anggap keluarga.

"Omong-omong James, sejak kapan kau bergaul dengan Malfoy? Setahuku kalian itu sangat saling mencintai sampai-sampai mantra dan kutukan melayang setiap kalian bertemu" Remus berkata jahil untuk menggoda James.

"Cuih tak sudi aku dengan Si Balok Es berjalan itu, Moony kau itu terlalu lama mengembara ke antah berantah yah?! Aku mulai mentolerirnya karena Lily berteman dengan Narcissa ditahun ketujuh mereka, lagipula Nix itu imut dan untuk masalah perang ini aku dan Sirius netral. Bagaimana dengan pilihanmu?"

"Hari ini benar-benar kejutan sepertinya, aku mungkin di pihak light karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Albus mengancamku dan orang-orangnya mulai membocorkan identitasku sebagai werewolf di beberapa tempat saat aku mencari pekerjaan, untuk saat ini aku dalam pelarian" Aku Remus dengan enggan, sejujurnya ia tidak ingin menceritakan ini namun bila ia tanggung sendiri rasanya hampir gila.

"Apa?!" serentak James dan Sirius berteriak dengan kaget mengetahui hal tersebut. Remus hanya menatap mereka dengan sendu dan beban yang menggantung dibalik bola mata kekuningannya.

"Rem selalu ada pilihan lain, kalau tidak ada kau bisa membuat pilihanmu sendiri" ujar Sirius

"Apa yang dikatakan Padfoot itu benar, kami akan membantumu Remus kita keluarga meski bukan dengan darah."

"Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikan kalian, aku tidak bisa membalas itu semua jika ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk kalian maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Rem sejujurnya aku punya rencana agar kau masuk ke kelompok werewolf yang dipimpin Fenrir Greyback"

"Apa?!" teriakan season 2 dimulai namun kali ini oleh Remus dan James

"Ish dengarkan dulu sampai habis -mereka mengangguk kaku- maksudku kau menjadi agen ganda agar tidak dicurigai oleh Albus dan kau juga menjadi lebih aman bila mempunyai kawanan. Aku tahu kau sangat membenci Greyback namun selama kau memilki koneksi dan hubungan baik dengannya kau bisa mendapatkan manfaat meski aku bertaruh kalian akan saling bertarung dahulu dan nyawamu dipertaruhkan disini" Sirius berkata dengan serius atas hasil pemikirannya, otak Slytherine nya tengah aktif. Jangan lupakan meski ia Gryffindor namun darah yang mengalir kental dinadinya adalah Slytherin.

"Sirius bukankah seperti yang kau bilang, kita bertaruh nyawa Remus disini bagaimana kalau Greyback membunuh Remus sebelum dia berbicara dengannya?"

"James dalam perang harus selalu ada risiko, bahkan untuk pilihan terkecil pun ada konsekuensi yang ditanggung. Aku sempat memikirkan untuk memasukan Remus ke anggota Death Eater namun itu jauh berisiko untuk masa yang akan datang. Memang ini gila tapi itu satu-satu nya hal yang bisa ku pikirkan untuk menyelamatkan Remus dari situasi ini meski hanya beberapa persen"

"Tapi..."

"Hentikan kalian, James apa yang dikatakan Sirius memang benar aku tidak ada pilihan lain, yang harus aku lakukan adalah mencobanya lagipula aku pastinya akan mengatur strategi untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada"

"Rem kau tidak harus.."

"Aku harus James, mengertilah ini bukan tentang aku saja tapi juga kebanyakan orang setidaknya dengan aku yang menjadi pion pertama yang jalan masih ada harapan yang lain untuk selamat"

"Remus aku dan James akan digaris depan bersamamu, kami akan menyokong semua kebutuhanmu sebagai imbalan kau menjadi mata-mata. Kami tidak menerima penolakan"

James mengangguk setuju pada argumen Sirius. Sekali lagi Remus merasa tersentuh dan beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Dan suasana tegang itu menjadi cair hingga Remus membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Padfoot aku ingin bertanya satu hal denganmu bila kau tidak tersinggung"

"Tanyakan saja Moony"

"Apa kau sudah diterima kembali dikeluarga Black? Maaf bila itu tidak nyaman, aku hanya ingin tau kebenaran dibanding gosip yang beredar"

"Yah tentu saja aku kembali diterima, sejujurnya dikeluarga Black tidak pernah mencoret keluarga mereka dari daftar kecuali bila diperlukan, aku masih menjadi ahli waris Black dan Andromeda masihlah Black dia tidak menikahi muggleborn seperti yang dikira orang-orang, Edward Tonks adalah pureblood tua di wilayah Wales namun aku tidak tahu apa marga aslinya. Itu hanya sekedar penyamaran. Dan rahasiakan informasi ini"

"Wow aku sepertinya terlalu banyak menerima kejutan hari ini"

Dan berlanjutlah obrolan mereka saat ini, tinggalkan Marauders kita beralih ke Hogwarts tepatnya diperpustakaan dimana ada sekelompok anak-anak berjubah slytherine dan terselip satu gryffindor berkerumun di meja panjang dekat sudut rak terpencil.

"Uhk aku benci ini, bisakah kita ke aula besar saja aku lapar" keluh sibocah gryffindor.

"Diam kau Al, kalau lapar sana ke dapur atau aula sendiri" ujar perempuan bersurai arang yang diketahui bernama Phoenix, sementara yang menggerutu tadi adalah Alphard Black sepupu gadis slytherine tersebut segera membungkam mulutnya.

"Al diomeli" Fred

"Oleh Lady" George

"Kita" dan keduanya berkata kompak untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu membuat Nix berkedut jengkel di pelipisnya yang kini terbentuk persimpangan jalan secara imajiner.

"Kalian juga diam atau aku akan melempar kalian pada basilik" ujarnya dengan aura mengancam. Dan sisa dari mereka bergidik takut dan trio tadi juga diam.

Saat ini Phoenix, Daphne, Draco, Fred, George, dan Alphard sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari cara memindahkan suatu hal yang berat dan besar tanpa berisiko menarik perhatian dalam kasus ini adalah memindahkan basilik ke Riddle Manor. Hingga membuat Phoenix mencak-mencak tidak karuan yang tercampur dengan bahasa parseltongue membuat satu asrama merinding ketakutan pada Lady Slytherine tersebut, sisa dari kelompok Nix hanya mengaminkan apa kata Lady mereka karena tidak ingin menerima tatapan belatinya dan aura setan yang menguar.

"Nix aku menemukannya. Lihat ini!" ujar Daphne bersemangat, Phoenix mengangkat wajahnya yang terkubur dari buku yang ia baca. Nix membaca itu dan merasa puas, mungkin nanti malam mereka akan melakukan ritual tersebut.

Tbc

Hikari : Yoo Apa kabar Minna-san? Ogenki?

Ka Xie : Genki-desu, tapi kau ini kelamaan hiatus nak, readers jamuran nungguin.

Hikari : Tehee… gomen gomen… Hika baru dapet pencerahan Mak, kan kita sama mak.

Sama-sama mandeg wkwkwkwk

Ka Xie : Iya deh iya.

Hikari : Mak mau numpang promote yah di lapak emak hehehe

Ka Xie : Bayar/nadahin tangan/

Hikari : Mak jangan gitu napa sama anak onlen sendiri.

Ka Xie : Yaudah sana cepet promosi, dasar sales kau

Hikari : Biarin week/julurin lidah, digeplak ka xie/ begini minna-san Hika ada cerita baru judulnya Sweet Mafia silahkan dibaca yah. Tentang Draco yang mafia sangklek ngebucin sma Female Harry yang seorang agen rahasia dan assassins. Silahkan ikuti lika-liku kisahnya di wattpad dengan penname ku Hikari19_16 sekian dan terimakasih

Ka Xie : Akhir kata, jangan lupa vote, review, etc yah minna. Kami mengharapkan itu agar penambah semangat dalam melanjutkan ffn ini. Dan kami pamit dulu. Jaa mata ne~

Hikari : Dadah readers tercynta kami, salam bucin Draco buat kalian awokawokawok


	15. 12

I Wanna Punch You Grandpa

Preview

Saat ini Phoenix, Daphne, Draco, Fred, George, dan Alphard sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari cara memindahkan suatu hal yang berat dan besar tanpa berisiko menarik perhatian dalam kasus ini adalah memindahkan basilik ke Riddle Manor. Hingga membuat Phoenix mencak-mencak tidak karuan yang tercampur dengan bahasa parseltongue membuat satu asrama merinding ketakutan pada Lady Slytherine tersebut, sisa dari kelompok Nix hanya mengaminkan apa kata Lady mereka karena tidak ingin menerima tatapan belatinya dan aura setan yang menguar.

"Nix aku menemukannya. Lihat ini!" ujar Daphne bersemangat, Phoenix mengangkat wajahnya yang terkubur dari buku yang ia baca. Nix membaca itu dan merasa puas, mungkin nanti malam mereka akan melakukan ritual tersebut.

"Kerja bagus Daph, baiklah mari kita lihat apa saja yang dibutuhkan" ujar Nix ceria berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan hawa yang dikuarkan nya tadi, namun tidak ada yang berani mengomentarinya. Gadis itu membaca dengan seksama sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi kita memerlukan bahan-bahan ini, tapi siapa yang akan mencarinya?" ujar Nix menatap anggotanya.

" Biar kami yang menyiapkan bahan-bahan ritualnya." ujar Fred yang diangguki George, setelah melihat bahan yang tertulis rapih diperkamen oleh Daphne.

" Baiklah, aku akan mulai menulis rune malam ini dengan Daphne. Dan diantara kalian siapa yang akan bergantian untuk berjaga-jaga mulai saat ini sampai malam?" ujar Phoenix.

"Aku akan mengawasi Gryffindor dan Corvus serta Pollux akan memindai lorong yang biasa dilewati profesor" balas Alphard.

"Okay, dan Draco katakan pada Uncle Sev untuk mengecoh kepala sekolah, aku yakin dia sedang mengawasi pergerakan kita, tepatnya aku menjadi targetnya"

"Hmm, Nix apa perlu aku menghubungi Grandfather Abraxas untuk mematiskan semua aman?" ujar Draco dengan spekulatif karena menyangkut keselamatan adiknya.

"Tidak perlu, kau cukup kirim ramuan tertentu pada Grandpa Tom karena aku membutuhkan sihirnya untuk ritual nanti dan pastikan diminum sebelum datang ke Hogwarts, katakan padanya ia harus datang."

"Hmm baiklah, omong-omong ramuan apa yang kau buat?"

"Hanya ramuan polyjuice versiku dengan tambahan penghilang tubuh selama 15 menit dan menetralkan sihirnya agar tidak terlalu gelap sehingga tidak di deteksi oleh kepala sekolah"

"Kau bilang polyjuice? Bukankah itu untuk menyamar menjadi seseorang? Dark Lord akan menyamar menjadi siapa memangnya? tanya Daphne tertarik.

"Oh dia akan menyamar menjadi Uncle Severus, karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau kepala asrama kita itu salah satu agen yang ditakuti dan di waspadai oleh Orde. Dan Uncle Severus yang asli akan ku minta ke Malfoy Manor agar tidak ada kecurigaan, sangat berisiko bila Uncle disekitaran Hogwarts." Mereka mengangguk paham dan percaya dengan strategi itu, karena intuisi Nix tidak pernah gagal cocok sebagai pemimpin dan jendral dalam perang.

Setelah menyusun strategi tersebut mereka berkemas untuk pergi makan siang di aula besar, sesampainya disana ia segera duduk diapit Draco dan Alphard yang entah kenapa ingin nyasar disana. Leo yang melihatnya berkedut kesal pasalnya Alphard melakukan modus.

"Nix aku lelah, suapin" kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu Nix

"Kalau lelah balik ke kandangmu sana jangan disini" ketus Leo

"Hoiii itu asrama terbaik tau! Jangan samakan dengan kandang yang kau maksud!"

"Kalau Gryffindor asrama terbaik, sebaiknya kau kesana bukan disini. Oh ya aku lupa, disanakan tidak ada Nix yang memperhatikan" ujar Corvus disertai seringai

"Lagipula untuk apa Nix disana? Untuk memperhatikan kelakuan bar-bar? Dan mengurusi idiot ini?" tambah Pollux dengan santainya. Dan bisa ditebak, mereka tengah tawuran dengan saling lempar makanan dan saling melontarkan ejekan, Nix yang tengah jengkel karena acara makannya terganggu, dengan segera mengtransfigurasikan sendok menjadi kipas di anime-anime Jepang, dan menggeplak kepala quartet sangklek hobi rusuh.

"Kalian menyebalkan. Hyah rasakan ini!!"

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Empat kepala itu terkena hantaman kipas maut, sehingga menimbulkan benjolan dan ringisan dari Pollux, Corvus, Leo dan Alphard. Sisa dari kelompok itu dan sebagian siswa menatap dengan campuran menahan tawa, ngeri dan iba.

"Bwahahahahaha... emang enak kena hantaman maut!" Daniel tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak dari meja Gryffindor. Sebelum mereka bisa membalas Nix melemparkan sepatunya yang sukses mendarat ke wajah tampan Heir Potter itu.

Tuing

Bluk

Adaw

"Kau juga sama saja singa absurd. Sama-sama menyebalkan, Ayo Gin kita ke asrama saja disini membuatku pusing" ujar Nix

"E-eh.. ta..tapi" Ginny tergagap.

"Aku punya persediaan makanan diasrama kalau kau masih lapar" Nix berkata dengan nada tak ingin dibantah. Ginny pun menurut dan mengikuti Nix ke asrama. Sementara itu para korban hantaman maut Nix sedang mengelus-elus sayang wajah ataupun kepala mereka.

"Makanya, jangan ngerusuh kena batunya kan" ujar Daphne kalem

"Hei tapi kan aku tidak memulai pertengkaran ini semua gara-gara mereka" tunjuk Al tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Jangan mulai lagi deh kalian, Corvus telan makananmu sebelum bicara, Pollux jangan memainkan makananmu, Draco kau akan ku adukan ke Nix bila berani mengutuk Daniel" Pansy menegur para laki-laki tersebut. Serempak mereka memutar mata bosan namunmenurutinya karena Pansy adalah tangan kanan Nix dan juga sama menyeremkannya bila mengamuk. inner mereka 'Perempuan kalau mengamuk itu sudah tanda bahaya akhir dunia'. Yah abaikan mereka saja

Waktu untuk menjalankan rencana telah datang, Phoenix dan yanga lainnya sudah siap, Alphard, Corvus, dan Pollux sudah menjalankan misi. Karena ini besok Sabtu dan tidak ada kegiatan belajar lagi, para siswa bebas berkeliaran. Sehingga mereka bertiga mudah menjalankan misi karena berbaur dengan siswa lainnya atau sembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang dan sudut gelap.

Sementara itu Nix, Daphne dan si kembar sudah sampai di kamar rahasia untuk memulai menulis rune dan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan ritual, setelah sebelumnya mereka kaget minus Nix saat pintu masuk ke kamar rahasia adalah Toilet Myrtle dan harus terjun kebawah setelah Nix membuka akses masuk. Dan juga harus melewati beberapa lorong yang seperti labirin serta genangan air. Nix sudah meminta basilik yang ia namai Mortem dalam bahasa Latin adalah kematian, untuk menutup mata lapisan pertamanya karena ia membawa teman-temannya yang sedang menutup mata atas perintah Nix, dan Mortem menuruti speakernya ia pun pindah ke salah satu kamar disana untuk tidak mengganggu ritual yang akan memindahkannya.

Saat mereka berempat tengah sibuk melakukan persiapan ritual, muncul Tom yang kini menjadi Severus Snape bersama Draco, Leo, Alphard, Corvus, dan Pollux, Pansy tidak ikut karena mengawasi anak-anak Slytherin bersama Flint yang diminta Nix agar tidak mencari tahu kemana mereka pergi. Tom mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat keempat anak tengah menulis rune dan ritual yang entah ia tidak tau ditengah-tengah aula.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja menyiapkan ritual untuk memindah basilik ke manormu Grandpa" sungut Nix sambil menulis rune, tidak melihat pada Tom.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot begitu?"

"Kau yang membuatnya repot tahu!"

"Ck, sudah sana biar aku yang kerjakan kalian minggir" perintah Tom, Nix meski bersungut-sungut tetap menurutinya karena ia sendiri merasa kurang enak badan sejak tadi dan merasa sangat sensitive serta nyeri pinggang.

Tom memanggil Mortem untuk keluar, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh anak-anak menutup mata. Mortem keluar dengan tatapan matanya yang kuning keemasan namun tidak membunuh karena telah melapisinya dengan selaput mata agar tidak menyakiti dua tuannya serta anak-anak disana. Dan mereka semua gemetar takut melihat basilik kecuali Tom dan Nix tentunya, ular legenda tersebut mendesis memberi salam.

"Mortem, aku akan menggunakan sihirku untuk memindahkanmu harap kau bisa bekerjasama dengan membuat dirimu tenang ketika sihirku menyentuhmu" ujar Tom dengan parseltongue

"Tentu saja master"

Reducio

Dan Siiing

Basilik menjadi kecil, dengan ukuran mini yang hanya sebesar telapak tangan Tom kini sudah bergelung nyaman di saku jubahnya setelah Tom memungutnya dengan hati-hati.

Yang lain sweatdrop melihat hal itu terutama Nix yang sudah bekerja keras merasa tidak terima. Gadis bermarga Malfoy itu mengeluarkan aura setan yang pekat bahkan tinjunya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, anak-anak yang lain sudah mundur dan menjauh dari Nix. Tom yang baru menyadari hawa angker nan suram dari Nix terlambat menghindar karena...

"I WANNA PUNCH YOU GRANDPA!!!"

DUAGH

K.O

Nix meloncat kearah Tom sambil membogem pipi Tom dengan penuh nafsu, Tom tentu berteriak kesakitan karena Nix berhasil menggeser rahangnya. Semua yang menyaksikan itu semakin menambah rasa kengerian mereka terhadap calon Dark Lady tersebut. Dan membuat catatan mental untuk tidak membuat Lady mereka marah bahkan mengamuk.

Dan begitulah kisah kali ini mengenai Lady Phoenix Malfoy yang mengamuk akibat ulah Grandpa nya yang membuat kesal. Nah readers kalau kalian meminta tolong jangan seperti Tom yah, udah capek-capek gak tau nya ada yang simple kan kampret =D

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Nix mengabaikan Tom sampai seminggu penuh dan dimaafkan dengan Tom harus rela memberikan Nix telur basilik, yang dengan senang hati gadis itu terima. Namun Abraxas dan Lucius banjir keringat dingin karena anaknya memiliki basilik di manor, ingin dicegah takut diamuk, enggak dicegah tapi bikin doki-doki suru. Hingga Tom menyarankan ruang bawah tanah sayap timur Malfoy Manor sebagai tempat basilik dan dikunci serta diberi lapisan rune yang berganda dan menggunakan sandi parseltongue dengan Tom dan Nix sendiri yang mengerjakannya.


	16. chapter 13 A

**Chaotic Day**

Masih segar ingatan Phoenix akan pelecehan yang dilakukan profesor DADA nya yang kini sudah dikirim kealam baka oleh keluarganya dan sudah dua bulan Profesor Snape mengajar double potion dan pertahanan ilmu hitam, dan hari ini Kakek Tom berjanji untuk mengajar DADA namun sampai saat ini batang hidungnya saja belum kelihatan apakah ia lupa atau kenapa? Nix yang bersama Ginny di perpustakaan saat ini tengah bersembunyi disana karena malas dengan kelakuan para sepupunya dan Draco ditambah Daniel yang hobi sekali merusuh.

"Nix kenapa? Apa sakit? Kalau sakit ayo ke hospital wings atau istirahat saja di asrama nanti aku akan meminta ijinmu pada kepala asrama kita." Ujar Ginny melihat kakaknya, setelah kejadian Ginny yang tidak diakui Weasley dan Nix menolongnya gadis berambut merah tersebut menganggap Nix sebagai kakaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gin, bagaimana pelajaranmu ada yang membuatmu sulit?"

"Uhm tidak ada masalah, hanya saja banyak sekali tugas yang diberikan para profesor. Tapi itu bukan masalah karena Astoria membantuku"

"Baguslah kalau begitu dan ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ehm tidak ada, anak-anak Slytherine membantuku dan Daniel melindungiku dari Gryffindor dan uhm Longbottom juga" ketika Ginny menyebutkan Longbottom pipinya bersemu merah, Nix menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai dengan jahil.

"He... adikku sedang naksir seseorang sepertinya. Siapa siswa yang ditaksirmu itu Gin?" Ginny semakin bersemu merah, dan gadis keturunan Malfoy itu makin gencar menggodanya dan menampilakan seringai jahil.

"Oya..oya..oya... aku tahu, Heir Longbottom dari Gryffindor bukan? Hmm pantas saja kemarin kau ku ajak ke asrama terlihat enggan, ternyata.."

"Aaa...Nix hentikan bukan s-seperti itu..itu..itu..ehm..eum...aduh.." Ginny tergagap dengan kedua tangan yang digerakkan dengan panik dan wajah makin memerah.

Gadis Malfoy itu hanya tersenyum dan berpendapat bahwa Ginny memang pantas bersanding dengan Neville. Phoenix atau dikehidupan dulunya adalah Harry, sudah berfirasat baik dengan keduanya dan merasa Ginny dengan Neville, terlihat serasi. Hanya saja Ginny tertutupi fakta bahwa Harry Potter adalah idolanya sehingga mengacuhkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya untuk Neville yang masih tumbuh namun belum terlalu kuat saat itu dihatinya yang masih mencari cinta sesungguhnya dan dahulu dirinya sebagai Harry mencari sosok ibunya dalam Ginny yang secara fisik seperti ibunya meski berbeda dalam warna bola mata dan sikap protektifnya.

"Ya...ya...ya... baiklah aku tidak menggodamu lagi. Aku hanya tengah memikirkan sesuatu" ujar Nix sayang. Rasa sayangnya pada Ginny masih tetap sama,platonic. Ia selalu menganggap Ginny sebagai adiknya. Hening menyambut mereka sesudahnya namun tidak beberapa lama, karena...

"Hallo Princess and My Queen, aku mencari kalian dimana-mana tidak tahunya kalian disini. Queen kamu kejam meninggalkan King ini yang kesepian dan Princess kamu harusnya beri tahu aku kalau bersama Queen." kedua gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Raja Gryffindor yang menampilkan Prince Charming Aura yang mampu memikat para siswi diluaran sana jatuh cinta seketika, sementara Ginny hanya geleng-geleng saja dengan kelakuan narsis dari kakak angkatnya dan Nix hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Daniel, bagaimana aku memberi tahu-mu? Harus lari-lari gitu ke asramu-mu, capek tau!"

"Adikku kejam hiks...hiks..hiks...kan bisa titip pesan gitu ke siswa yang lain biar aku menjemput kalin bagai pahlawan" Daniel memulai aksi dramanya, Phoenix sendiri merasa jengkel dan Ginny bergumam 'Ya Tuhan apa Daniel salah makan? Atau dulu kecil dia sering melihat drama picisan?' sambil tepuk jidat, gadis berambut merah itu menghela napas lelah.

"Katakan ada apa? Jangan sampai aku melemparmu pada basilik kalau tidak ada yang penting" ujar Nix dengan datar karena malas mendengar gombalan atau drama bocah Potter itu. Yah maklum Nix hari ini entah kenapa tengah badmood bila berdekatan dengan mereka kecuali terhadap para teman perempuannya dan Ginny ia merasa biasa saja.

"Ouch, hatiku terluka Nix..." belum menyelesaikan perkataannya Nix sudah berancang-ancang melemparkan sepatunya yang entah sejak kapan dilepas. Daniel segera mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah.

"O-oke, tenang Nix. Aku hanya ingin memberi informasi penting kok"

Belum Heir Potter itu membuka mulutnya, datang segerombol anak Slytherine plus dua Gryffindor yang menyelip diantara gerombolan tersebut.

"Nix! Akhirnya ketemu!" suara mereka yang kencang dan kompak, sontak saja membuat seluruh penghuni perpustakaan dan Madam Pince menoleh kesumber teriakan, bahkan penjaga perpus itu sudah memasang wajah angker dan membuat semuanya takut lalu mereka segera meminta maaf.

"Duduk kalian semua, dan aku menerapkan peraturan! Siapapun yang mengkonfrontasi atau memulai kekacuan aku tidak segan untuk menendang sang pelaku, dan itu secara harfiah. Apa aku membuat diriku jelas?!" ujarnya dingin dengan aura Lady Slytherine nya. Mereka mengangguk dan memulai duduk dikursi yang tersedia, dengan Nix duduk diujung meja dimana ia adalah pemimpin dalam rapat dadakan ini, disebelah kirinya ada Ginny yang duduk berdampingan dengan Neville yang tenang dan disebelahnya adalah Alphard yang kini tengah berpose ala gentleman cool khas Sirius Black, dimana ia duduk dengan punggung sedikit membungkuk kedepan, siku tangan dimeja, dengan kedua telapak tangan menyatu dengan jari-jari yang menyilang diantaranya dengan dagu bertumpu disana. Pollux yang disebelah Alphard, duduk dengan tenang dengan punggung tegak dan kedua tangan yang diistirahatkan pada lutut kanannya, yang mana kaki kanannya ia tumpangkan pada kaki kiri.

Sementara itu disisi kanan Nix, Draco sudah duduk dengan tenang, sebagaimana tata krama pureblood yang seharusnya. Disamping kanan Draco sudah ada Leo yang duduk dengan sikap seperti Draco dan Corvus yang menyangga dagunya di kepalan tangan kanannya, Fred dan George duduk dengan tenang dan serius meninggalkan sifat humorisnya dan Daniel yang diujung meja lainnya langsung berhadapan dengan Nix. Kini sifat konyolnya lenyap, tergantikan dengan sikap serius dan pureblood manners. Setelah semuanya duduk dan tenang, Nix memberi kode dengan anggukan halus pada Daniel untuk berbicara. Daniel melemparkan mantra Muffliato disekeliling mereka agar tidak ada yang mencuri dengar. Fred dan George juga menambahkan mantra Notice-me-not.

"Ini mengenai Profesor DADA yang baru" ujar Daniel dengan lamat-lamat mengamati bagaimana reaksi yang akan muncul. Namun nihil, karena mereka telah menggunakan topeng khas pureblood yakni poker face, meski tatapan mata mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran terkecuali Nix yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Lanjutkan Heir Potter" bila Nix sudah memanggilnya seperti itu, tanda bahwa Nix tertarik dalam pembicaraan dan merencanakan sesuatu. Dan tentunya ini terlihat serius bagi gadis tersebut hingga berbicara formal.

"Yes Milady. Dari informasi yang kudapat dari pembicaraan kedua orang tuaku dan juga Lord Sirius Black, bahwa salah satu kawan mereka akan mengajar di Hogwarts dan sebagai mata-mata dua kubu"

"Apa kau tau siapa orangnya?"

"Ya, dia adalah Remus Lupin salah satu dari anggota Marauders. Lulusan terbaik Hogwarts setelah Lily Potter ibuku dan Sang Potion Master Mr. Severus Snape"

Sontak mereka semua terkejut termasuk Nix meski gadis itu hanya membelalakkan matanya saja, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Remus akan mengajar setelah ia mengacaukan banyak hal dan seharusnya ia senang dengan informasi tersebut namun ia masih terguncang karena sempat berpikir itu tidak mungkin. Setelah mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menghela napas gusar, antara senang, syok, dan sebagainya, Perasaannya campur aduk. Dan suara riuh rendah kini terdengar.

"Heir Potter apa perkataanmu dapat dibenarkan?" ujar Alphard serius, karena Alphard dan Leo tahu betul siapa itu Remus meski Leo hanya tau sekilas. Sementara sisa yang lainnya syok karena Remus adalah musuh bagi mereka dikarenakan keloyalannya terhadap Light itu yang mereka tau. Sedangkan Nix hanya diam saja dan mengamati semua orang, Fred, George dan Ginny terlihat takut karena dari apa yang mereka tau bahwa keluarga Weasley tidak menyukai Remus yang dirumorkan sebagai monster dan tanpa sadar gadis itu menggemgam tangan Neville dan Neville yang balas menggemgam. Bocah Longbottom itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia hanya kaget karena reaksi dari para sepupunya dan Draco.

"Apa yang aku katakan adalah kebenaran, apa kau ingin aku bersumpah Heir Black?" tantang Daniel yang kini sudah siap dengan tongkatnya.

"Katakan sumpahmu" jawab Alphard dingin.

"Hentikan kalian berdua" ujar Nix emotionless, membuat keduanya yang tadi sedang berdiri kini kembali duduk.

"Milady, bukankah ini masalah serius? Kau tau bukan siapa itu Remus Lupin dan reputasinya." ujar Leo dengan keberatan.

"Pembicaraan ini kita akhiri dulu, kita akan rapat setelah makan malam. Dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti kita dan kebocoran informasi. Kita bertemu dilantai tujuh. Pertemuan dibubarkan" ujar Nix dengan nada tak ingin dibantah. Karena bagaimanapun saat ini pikirannya kacau dan ia butuh menjernihkan pikirannya untuk rencana selanjutnya. Kini mereka beriringan keluar dari perpustakaan namun tiba-tiba Nix terdiam, tidak melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Mistress, jangan terlalu lama menunda. Karena Destiny tengah mengukir rencana dan Fate akan memberimu takdir itu'

Suara berat yang monoton, hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit dan aroma kegelapan serta kematian melanda pikiran, jiwa, dan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggigil dan oleng hingga Draco yang berjalan disampingnya segera menopang tubuhnya.

"Nix hey, Nix kau dengar aku? Nix... Phoenix hey..." Draco terlihat panik karena adiknya tidak merespon dan terlihat seolah kehilangan kesadaran ditambah wajahnya yang pucat.

Phoenix POV

Aku merasa Draco memanggilku namun suara terdengar jauh dan terputus-putus, padahal dia ada disampingku, dan pandanganku kabur lantai terlihat berputar. Sial kenapa aku lemah begini. Perutku juga terlihat sakit dan tanpa sadar aku mendesis sambil menggertakkan gigi karena nyeri tidak tertahankan bahkan kepalaku terasa sakit seperti terhantam benda keras dengan kencang.

Banyak sekali suara-suara berdengung disekitarku membuat aku semakin pusing dan jengkel. Hingga tubuhku tiba-tiba didudukkan dipangkuan Draco kini yang kini sudah duduk dilorong dan bersandar pada dinding. lalu ditangannya ada sebuah gelas yang berisi air putih kurasa, menyelip diantara sela bibirku, dan merasakan air melesak masuk di tenggorokkanku, yang tanpa sadar kini kutelan cairan bening tersebut.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa lebih baik, meski perutku masih nyeri. Aku berdiri dengan susah payah atas bantuan Draco. Yang sebenarnya Draco bersikeras ingin menggendongku, namun aku tidak mau.

Phoenix POV End

"Nix kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Apa kau salah makan saat sarapan? Ayo ke Hospital Wings agar kamu diperiksa yah" Ginny bertanya khawatir mendahulukan dari Draco dan yang lainnya dari pertanyaan yang serupa. Nix disuguhi pandangan khawatir dari semua orang disana.

"Aku yakin, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin kelelahan, tidak perlu kesana tidur mungkin akan membantu" ujar Nix tersenyum dan meyakinkan lainnya.

"Ta-tapi kau berdarah Nix" Neville membuka suaranya dan jarinya menunjuk pada tempat yang ia katakan berdarah, sontak mata Nix mengikuti arah jari itu dan tangannya memegang tempat tersebut dan telapak tangannya dipenuhi darah. Semua orang kaget dan Nix sendiri hanya menatap kosong, dan seperkian detik ia jatuh pingsan dan dengan sigap Draco menangkapnya lalu menggendong Nix gaya pengantin dan segera berlari menuju Hospital Wings dan diikuti semuanya bahkan Neville pun ikut kecuali Ginny yang diam mematung.

Lalu ketika ia sudah sadar dari transnya, wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum, merah padam, dan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai keluar air mata. Untung baginya lorong ini sepi sehingga tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia kurang waras. Dan bibir cherry gadis Potter tersebut berbisik pada desau angin sambil tersenyum.

'Dasar kalian bodoh, dan terutama kau Nix. Benar-benar bodoh tidak menyadarinya ckckck, merepotkan sekali sepertinya'

Dan dengan itu Ginny berjalan dengan tenang ke Hospital Wings sambil bersenandung pelan dengan pikiran yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

TBC


	17. Chapter 13 B

**chapter 13 B**

_Lalu ketika ia sudah sadar dari transnya, wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum, merah padam, dan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai keluar air mata. Untung baginya lorong ini sepi sehingga tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia kurang waras. Dan bibir cherry gadis Potter tersebut berbisik pada desau angin sambil tersenyum._

_'Dasar kalian bodoh, dan terutama kau Nix. Benar-benar bodoh tidak menyadarinya ckckck, merepotkan sekali sepertinya'_

_Dan dengan itu Ginny berjalan dengan tenang ke Hospital Wings sambil bersenandung pelan dengan pikiran yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu._

* * *

Ketika Draco sampai hospital wings dan menjeblak pintu tersebut dengan menendangnya, membuat Matron Hogwarts tersebut kaget bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ramuan yang dipegangnya.

"Madam Pomfrey, periksa Nix segera" ujar Draco dengan nada memerintah, Madam Pomfrey ingin sekali mencekok siswa pirang slytherine tersebut dengan ramuan yang ada dilemarinya, karena kekurang ajaran sulung Malfoy tersebut. Namun semua omelan itu ia telan bulat-bulat, karena melihat tangan Draco yang tengah menggendong adiknya yang kini terlihat pucat dan dress putih gadis tersebut ternoda cairan merah yang ia duga sebagai darah karena dari bau nya.

"Baringkan dia di ranjang, dan kalian minggir keluar dari sini" Madam Pomfrey menyalak tegas tak ingin dibantah pada mereka, dan Draco dengan enggan keluar dibalik tirai berisi adiknya yang tengah diperiksa sang matron. Lima menit kemudian Madam Pomfrey keluar, untuk disuguhkan pemandangan enam siswa slytherin dan tiga gryffindor yang menatap padanya dengan cemas dan menuntut jawaban. 'Seberapa penting sesungguhnya bungsu Malfoy ini untuk mereka?' pikir matron tersebut, namun ia mengangkat bahunya secara imajiner karena itu bukan urusannya untuk mencampuri urusan para siswa.

"Phoenix baik-baik saja, ia kelelahan dan sedang dalam masanya. Jangan membuatnya tersinggung atau membuatnya marah, karena ketika fase itu dia akan mengalami emosi yang labil, tolong kalian jangan kaget dengan perubahan emosi nya yang tiba-tiba, dia sedang tidur jangan diganggu. Oh ya, dan ia akan merasa tidak nyaman karena ini pertama kalinya ditambah biasanya ia akan mengalami sakit kepala, nyeri perut dan pinggang" jelas Matron Hogwarts itu pada mereka, yang justru tambah cemas karena khawatir Nix mengidap penyakit serius atau diracun, Medic-wich itu ingin mengatakan lagi bahwa Nix sedang mengalami fase para perempuan remaja, namun bingung bagaimana mengatakannya karena mereka semua laki-laki.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dan hentikan tampang bodoh kalian itu tidak cocok" ujar Ginny tiba-tiba yang kini sudah ada didekat Fred yang terlonjak kaget karena kemunculan adiknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu untuk tidak khawatir Miss. Potter?! Jelas-jelas aku melihat darah dari Nix" Draco menaikkan oktafnya dan melotot ganas dan tidak memanggilnya dengan nama depan melainkan marga Ginny. Yang lain terdiam sedangkan sang matron asik menonton drama didepannya.

"Huft, Draco. Nix itu sedang datang bulan, menstruasi. Hal yang wajar bagi perempuan tanda ia sudah beranjak menjadi remaja dewasa, dan fase itu akan berulang tiap bulannya. Dan karena ini pertama kalinya makanya Nix sampai begitu. Dasar bodoh" jelas Ginny panjang lebar dengan poker face dan sisa dari mereka hanya deadpan face setelah mencerna perkataan Ginny.

"Sekarang kalian ke asrama sana dan tulis surat untuk ibu kalian agar memberikan Nix kebutuhannya saat menstruasi, aku mengurus Nix dulu. Dressnya sudah kotor dan kenapa ia lupa tidak memakai jubah sih mentang-mentang sekarang hari Sabtu padahal kan sekarang dingin" gerutu Ginny yang kini berjalan ke ranjang Nix, ditangannya sudah ada baju Nix yang ia bawa karena sempat ke asrama dahulu dan mengambil persediaan miliknya. Fyi Ginny sudah mendapatkan haid nya saat ia masuk hogwarts.

"Hey aku kan kakaknya, sini aku yang gantikan" seru Draco

"Tidak boleh" Ginny menyilangkan tangannya

"Ginevra Weasel Potter, sini berikan baju Nix!"

"Draco Ferret Malfoy, sana pulang kekandang! Kalau kau yang gantikan kau mau dicap mesum huh?"

"Hey aku gak mesum tahu, aku laki-laki terhormat yah!"

"Makanya biar aku yang ganti, kau sadar gak sih? Kau itu laki-laki dan Nix perempuan"

"Masalahnya dimana? Nix itu adikku tau, kami juga kecil sering mandi bersama bahkan sekamar"

"Ck, musang batu dasar. Meski Nix adikmu dia perempuan dan anatomi tubuhnya berbeda, bodoh. Terutama bagian dadanya tengah berkembang tau, dan kalian mandi bersama itu saat kecil bukan sekarang. Dasar musang mesum bodoh!"

Dan Draco terdiam karena tertohok dengan fakta yang Ginny lemparkan padanya, pipinya memerah dan dengan Un-Malfoyish ia kabur secepat yang ia bisa ke asramanya dan sisa penonton disana hanya termangu lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan akhirnya mereka kembali keasrama masing-masing setelah saling berpamitan. Madam Pomfrey yang menyaksikan itu hanya tertawa kecil saja akan hiburan didepannya.

Ginny yang sudah selesai menggantikan baju Nix dan memanggil peri Hogwarts untuk mencuci bajunya tengah mengambil ramuan di meja sang matron, karena Madam Pomfrey tengah memeriksa siswa lain. Ketika ia kembali keranjang Nix, gadis Malfoy tersebut sudah bangun dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah Nix akhirnya sudah sadar, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Eh Ginny, kenapa aku disini?"

Ginny hanya menyodorkan ramuan dan menyuruh Nix untuk meminumnya dan dituruti oleh gadis tersebut karena ia tahu watak Ginny bagaimana. Setelah menghabiskan ramuan tersebut dan kini minum air putih untuk mencuci lidahnya, Ginny menceritakan kronologi tersebut dan Nix yah gadis itu sudah pasti terkejut dan syok meski ia tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dan ketika selesai dengan sesi pertanyaan Nix seputar menstruasi pada Ginny, kini hening merajai keduanya. Namun tidak lama karena Ginny membuka suaranya.

"Nix rapat untuk nanti malam, apa sebaiknya dibatalkan saja? Ku rasa mereka akan mengerti dengan kondisimu seperti ini"

"Tidak usah Gin, aku baik-baik saja hanya perlu mengikuti saranmu saja, untuk memakan makanan hangat dan berenergi serta karbohidrat."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

Dan setelah itu mereka mengobrol ringan sampai-sampai harus dikagetkan dengan suara derapan langkah banyak orang menuju mereka.

Srat

Tirai terbuka, dan Nix diserang pelukan beruang oleh ibunya.

"Phoenix sayang kamu baik-baik saja nak? Ada yang sakit? Draco bilang kau berdarah. Siapa yang berani melukaimu bilang pada Mom biar Mom kutuk dia dan dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Kurang ajar sekali dia" Narcissa yang merangsek masuk dan memeluk putrinya sambil mengoceh tak karu-karuan namun yang jelas Nix mendengar gumaman 'bunuh' dan 'Azkaban' sumpah ini ibunya kenapa?! Ibunya baru melepaskan pelukkannya ketika ia berkata tidak bisa bernafas. Dan setelah selesai dipeluk ibunya, matanya melotot dan mulut ternganga, karena seluruh keluarganya datang. Catat seluruh keluarga dimana itu keluarga besar Black, Lestrange, dan Potter.

"Maaf bukannya aku tidak senang kalian disini, tapi ada apa yah?" ujar Nix kebingungan.

"Dear kami mendapat surat dari anak-anak dan bilang kalau kau berdarah dan butuh sesuatu, sehingga kami bergegas kemari" ujar Lily Potter lembut sambil mengelus tangan Nix.

"Eh, i-iya sih aku berdarah dan pingsan"

"Apa?! Siapa yang melukaimu Nix? Katakan padaku, biar aku beri dia pelajaran karena telah bermain-main dengan Black" Nyonya Walburga Black mengeluarkan aura angker begitupula semuanya, membuat Ginny dan Nix sweatdrop. Ginny memberanikan bertanya meski ada gemetar di suaranya.

"Ehm, ma-maaf boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya" Bellatrix menjawab dengan dingin dan menatap tajam gadis sebelas tahun itu, hingga membuat Ginny takut namun ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Kalian mengatakan mendapatkan surat dari mereka kan? Apa isi suratnya?" tanya Ginny, dan mereka serempak bilang.

"Nix mengalami pendarahan hebat dan pingsan bahkan emosinya menjadi labil"

Lalu Ginny dan Phoenix serempak berteriak dengan emosi

"Dasar mereka bodoh, bikin panik orang" Phoenix

"Cowok-cowok gak guna, malah bikin panik masal" Ginny

Dan kini Ginny serta Nix menjelaskan keadaannya yang sesungguhnya dan berhasil membuat mereka jawdrop, sweatdrop, dan facepalm. Dan lengkingan suara dari para Lady memanggil nama putra mereka dengan kesal mengudara, sementara para Lord, Grandpa dan Grandma hanya memasang wajah poker face karena kelakuan para anak, menantu dan istri mereka meski dalam hati jengkel bukan kepalang.

"Dad lain kali tolong pastikan dengan benar informasi yang kau terima dan kalian juga" ujar Nix sambil memijit pelipisnya, sementara Ginny ingin sekali menggeplak kepala para sepupu mereka karena membaca surat-surat yang ditujukan pada orang tua, atas permintaan Ginny untuk melihat isi suratnya. Setelah banyak drama yang terjadi dimana para ibu menjewer putra mereka dan para ayah yang menasehati mereka agar memberikan informasi dengan benar dan jangan ngawur hingga membuat panik. Dan mereka pulang setelahnya, sementara Nix tidak ingin bertemu mereka dan hanya mengijinkan anak perempuan saja untuk menjenguknya. Seperti saat ini.

"Memang isi suratnya seperti apa Milady?" tanya Astoria penasaran, Ginny memberikan surat-surat tersebut pada Astoria setelah diberi izin oleh Nix. Sontak Astoria kini dikerumuni oleh Daphne, Tracey, dan Pansy.

Mom, aku mengirim surat ini karena ada bahaya yang menimpa calon menantumu,Nix. Dia berdarah sangat banyak dan Ginny bilang untuk menghubungi kalian untuk memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Dan Ginny juga bilang emosinya tidak akan stabil karena menghadapi hal itu, sehingga Ginny menemaninya- Daniel Potter.

Astoria dan yang lainnya saat membaca terkekeh karena isi surat itu seolah-olah menyatakan Nix sedang sekarat. Lalu Astoria dan yang lainnya membaca surat berikutnya.

Father kami mengirim surat ini, karena Milady tengah sakit. Ia pingsan saat kami sedang berjalan menuju asrama, kini Nix sedang di hospital wings dengan Ginny. Nix berdarah sebelum jatuh pingsan dan hasil pemeriksaan bilang dia akan mengalami pendarahan lagi serta emosi yang labil, Ginny bilang suruh hubungi Mom untuk memberikan kebutuhan yang diperlukannya- Fred dan George Black.

Father, anak tampanmu ini mengirim kabar duka cita, Nix. Calon menantu idamanmu tengah sakit, bahkan dia mengalami pendarahan dan mengotori bajunya. Nix juga mengalami sakit yang hebat serta emosi yang labil. Tolong aku Father dengan memberikan kebutuhan Nix. Ginny sedang menjaga calon istriku. Oh ya katanya Mother yang paling tahu masalah ini- Alfa Alphard Black, anakmu yang paling tampan

Father, Sepupu Phoenix tengah sakit, ia sedang diberi perawatan oleh Madam Pomfrey dan Sepupu Ginny di hospital wings untuk menemaninya. Nix mengalami pendarahan yang sangat banyak bahkan dress nya kini berlumuran darah, ia sempat pingsan juga dan Sepupu Ginny mengatakan bahwa emosi Nix bisa labil sewaktu-waktu, Father dan Mother tolong beri apa kebutuhan penting untuk Nix selama fase itu- Leo Regulus Black

Mother, tolong ke Hogwarts sekarang Nix mengalami pendarahan bahkan ia pingsan. Potter kecil itu bilang bahwa Nix akan mengalami emosi yang labil nantinya saat melewati fase itu, bahkan akan merasakan sakit pada bagian tubuh tertentu- Corvus dan Pollux Lestrange

Dan mereka semua tidak berhenti tertawa membaca rangkaian kalimat pada surat-surat tersebut, antara ilfiel atau prihatin atau humor. Karena baru tahu bagaimana overreacted mereka saat Nix mengalami hal itu. Dan terlebih surat dari Draco.

Father, Mother datang ke Hogwarts saat ini juga. Nix dalam bahaya ia akan mengalami fase pendarahan terus menerus dan akan merasakan sakit dibagian tubuh tertentu serta mengalami emosi yang labil. Bawa saja sekalian Grandpa Tom dia pasti bisa menangani ini, atau Grandpa Orion, ah tidak.. bawa semua saja sekalian. Grandma Druella dan Grandma Walburga pasti mengerti, suruh Grandpa Abraxas meminta kamar yang nyaman untuk Nix di asrama- Draco Malfoy

"Oh Nix, hidupmu seperti ratu tunggal diantara para raja. Bisa ku bayangkan kalau hidupmu itu sepertinya dimanja" seru Pansy agak cemburu namun tidaklah benci.

"Ya memang hidupku bagai ratu. Ratu Drama tepatnya" balas Phoenix dengan datar.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Astoria tidak mengerti, Daphne dan Tracey sendiripun penasaran dengan jawaban dari Lady Slytherin tersebut.

"Jelas Nix menjadi ratu drama, karena mengimbangi para raja dan pangeran drama yang hobi tebar pesona" ucap Ginny dengan datar sama seperti Nix. Dan mereka terdiam karena bingung untuk berkata apalagi, yah perkataan Ginny dan Nix memang ada benarnya mengenai para lelaki tersebut. Tapi tetap saja hidup Nix adalah kehidupan yang diinginkan oleh setiap anak perempuan, karena hidup dalam keluarga pureblood tua terpandang serta kaya raya dan dikelilingi oleh para pria tampan. Meski poin kekurangannya adalah mereka yang suka sekali berdrama dadakan, untung tidak sampai kolosal. Bisa-bisa seperti film muggle dari India hanya tinggal nyanyi-nyanyi saja sambil lari-larian lengkap sudah, jangan lupakan taman, tiang, pohon dan hujannya.

Phoenix POV

Kami mengobrol ringan dan sesekali bercanda, namun lagi-lagi aku merasakan sensasi menggigil dan juga perasaan hampa dengan pekatnya aroma kegelapan namun memabukkan dan juga kematian. Aku terdiam dan memejamkan mata, serta memfokuskan pikiranku.

'Death, beri aku waktu lagi. Aku sedang menyusun strategi'

'Mistress, Destiny tengah mengukir nasibmu Fate akan menuntunmu kearah takdir itu. Cepat atau lambat semua sudah ditentukan'

'Baiklah aku mengerti, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu' Death tidak menyahut namun aku tahu dia masih disana dan mendengarkan. Karena aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Death didalam benakku.

'Mengapa skenario dalam hidupku berubah total? Dan aku merasa seperti berada di dimensi lain' hening menyapa namun tidak beberapa lama suara monoton itu kembali.

'Mistress, Destiny dan Fate mengubah semua hal namun masih satu tujuan. Sekarang kau hanya perlu melakukan peran dengan baik dari apa yang telah diberikan'

Setelah itu Death menghilang dan ketika aku membuka mata, sudah dalam posisi berbaring dan sendirian. Kurasa mereka melihatku tidur sambil duduk jadi mereka membaringkanku,dan membiarkan ku istirahat. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiranku. Apa yah?

Oh sial rapat malam ini! Aku belum memberitahu Ginny bahwa rapat akan tetap diberlangsungkan. Pasti Ginny mengumumkan tidak jadi karena kondisiku ini, ck berlebihan sekali. Aku pun pergi dari hospital wings dan menuju asrama, dan sial aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan.

"Mau apa kau?"

"He... sombong sekali kau nona kecil, tapi sayangnya kau terlalu cantik."

Aku menajamkan mata dan menggertakkan gigi serta mengepalkan kedua tanganku namun orang yang menghadangku tepatnya pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan dan memberi seringai bagai predator. Membuatku merinding. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mencekal lenganku.

"Lepaskan aku"

"He, ternyata tanpa pengawal yang mendampingimu kau itu sangat lemah yah"

Grrr berani-beraninya dia. Aku berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melepas cengkramannya namun sial dia terlalu kuat dan tubuhku yang dalam kondisi tidak fit, ditambah pula lorong yang sepi karena sudah jam makan malam.

Siapapun tolong aku!

Tbc


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Die You Bastard!

Previous Chapter

Aku menajamkan mata dan menggertakkan gigi serta mengepalkan kedua tanganku namun orang yang menghadangku tepatnya pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan dan memberi seringai bagai predator. Membuatku merinding. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mencekal lenganku.

"Lepaskan aku"

"He, ternyata tanpa pengawal yang mendampingimu kau itu sangat lemah yah"

Grrr berani-beraninya dia. Aku berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melepas cengkramannya namun sial dia terlalu kuat dan tubuhku yang dalam kondisi tidak fit, ditambah pula lorong yang sepi karena sudah jam makan malam.

Siapapun tolong aku!

Gadis bermarga Malfoy tersebut mulai lemah dalam pemberontakkannya, tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras saat melawan tadi. Ia tidak bisa melakukan sihir karena pemuda yang mencengkramnya ini melemparkan mantra untuk membuat dirinya kehilangan sihir sementara. Hingga tanpa sadar gadis tersebut menggunakan parselmouth.

"Brengsek kau Percy Weasley" desisnya marah, sementara pemuda yang disebut namanya terlihat terkejut mendengar desisan Nix yakni parseltongue. Membuat Percy bergidik takut dengan suara Nix yang serupa ular bagai siap meneteskan racun baginya. Namun karena dendamnya lebih kuat dibandingkan rasa takutnya ia membungkam Nix dengan bibirnya, atau dengan kata lain Percy mencium Nix dibibirnya, membuat Nix yang tidak siap akan menerima serangan yang tak terduga tersebut.

Hiks Ayah aku dilecehkan, siapapun tolong aku.

Batin Nix dengan pilu, ia sudah lelah memberontak dan kini ia menangis dalam diam, entah sejak kapan ia disandarkan didinding dengan bocah Weasley itu masih menciumnya mencoba mencari akses masuk pada mulut Nix yang rapat.

Percy POV

Sial aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku,rasanya seperti terhipnotis dengan gadis Malfoy ini, aku tau apa yang aku lakukan saat ini tidak bermoral dan bisa mendatangkan bahaya baik untukku atau keluargaku tapi sial gadis ini membuatku kehilangan akal sehat.

Percy Pov End

Al tengah berjalan menuju Hospital Wings karena merasa khawatir pada gadis kesayangannya yang saat ini tengah sakit hanya Al yang saat ini memiliki jam kosong, semua sepupunya sudah memulai kelas meski kalau bisa mereka semua ingin membolos, namun sayangnya mereka tidak gila dengan alasan menjaga Nix sampai bolos kelas meski mereka tidak berkeberatan. Namun yang menjadi permaslahan adalah Severus Snape akan membantai mereka dan melaporkannya pada orang tua masing-masing.

Diantara para sepupunya baik dari keluarga Black ataupun Bones, Al sangat menyayangi Nix meski gadis tersebut sangat mandiri ia masih sangat senang untuk memanjakannya. Untuk gadis seumur Nix biasanya adalah remaja putri yang akan senang di fashion, memikirkan pacar pertama atau orang yang ditaksir, ataupun tingkah remaja putri normal lainnya. Namun Phoenix tidak seperti itu, gadis tersebut hanya fokus untuk keluarganya, sangat senang belajar, bahkan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membaca buku strategi perang dan sangat tenang serta terkendali yang jarang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan gadis seusianya Daphne pun terkadang bisa lepas kendali meski ia adalah gadis paling tenang di asrama ular tersebut setelah Nix.

Pemuda Gryffindor itu menyusuri koridor dengan langkah santai namun tidak lambat, sampai telinganya yang tajam mendengar sesuatu, seperti ada yang menghantam tembok dan juga gesekan sepatu. Segera ia menuju ke sumber suara karena ia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai suara tersebut terlebih suara itu berasal dari arah yang sama dimana ia menuju hospital wings dengan tungkai kaki nya yang panjang dan juga berlari tanpa sadar, Al sampai disana lebih cepat dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat ada laki-laki kurang ajar tengah mencium sepupunya yang terlihat rentan dan sakit. Nix adalah harta yang sangat dijaga oleh para Black. Dengan langkah yang tenang hingga tidak menimbulkan suara namun tersimpan amarah dingin yang mampu membuat menggigil siapapun yang merasakan aura bahaya yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Pemuda keturunan Sirius Black tersebut menarik kasar tubuh pemuda yang sudah mencium bintang mereka, dengan kepalan tinju dan tenaga yang tidak main-main Al meninju pemuda tersebut hingga tersungkur yang mana itu adalah Percy Weasley seorang prefek di asramanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dan sudah gelap mata, dengan brutal dia menarik kerah Percy dan meninju lagi bahkan menendangnya hingga menabrak tembok sambil meludah dan berkata kasar.

"Brengsek kau Weasley, selama ini aku diam karena kau tidak membuat ulah serta Twins yang memintaku untuk tidak mencabik-cabik Ron si bajingan kecil . Aku sudah menahan diri, dan aku akan membunuhmu."

Nix yang masih syok akhirnya tersadar begitu Al berteriak, dan melihat sepupunya sudah menodongkan tongkat dan hendak merapal kutukan gelap, dengan segera gadis itu menarik-narik lengan jubah Al sambil gemetaran dan membisu. Al yang merasakan tarikan dari sampingnya segera menengok dan melihat Nix gemetar serta wajah yang begitu kacau, ada jejak air mata dipipi putih chubby miliknya. Tatapan keras dan mematikan Al berganti menjadi lembut ketika melihat keadaan Nix dengan itu Al memeluk Nix dan menggendongnya seperti koala lalu memeloti Percy yang masih mengerang kesakitan, Gryffindor tahun ketiga itu mengancam sang prefek sebelum pergi.

"Berani kau meletakkan jarimu pada bintang kami, aku pastikan keluargamu hancur dalam sekejap dan kau, ku pastikan membusuk di Azkaban hingga tiba saatnya menerima ciuman dementor!"

Dan Al yang menggendong Nix berlalu dari sana, pemuda itu tidak mempercayakan Nix untuk tinggal di hospital wings, tidak setelah ia melihat gadis kesayangannya dilecehkan ditempat yang seharusnya aman bagi anak-anak. Ia akan meminta tabib pribadi keluarga Black atau Malfoy untuk merawat kesayangannya. Pertama-tama ia akan membawanya ke Asrama Slytherin dan mengirim surat pada ibunya untuk menuntut Albus Dumbledore karena sudah lalai dalam tugasnya untuk menjaga siswa agar memiliki rasa aman disekolah. Dan juga ayahnya serta Paman James selaku auror untuk menindaklanjuti perbuatan hina tersebut. Mengingat hal tersebut pemuda itu mulai menggeram bagai binatang buas dan mata onyx-nya menyala dengan ganas dan hasrat membunuh yang pekat. Black adalah orang-orang yang pendendam dan posesif terhadap miliknya sendiri, baik itu keluarga, teman, ataupun pasangan bahkan barang-barang mereka.

Kembali Al merasakan satu tarikan pada jubahnya lalu ia menatap Nix. Sorot bengis dikedua matanya kembali melembut tatkala netranya menangkap wajah sang sepupu. Al melihat kedua pipi Nix memerah menahan tangis, begitu juga bibirnya yang digigit tanpa sadar melukainya karena terlalu keras gigi menekan dibibirnya, jempol kanan Al terangkat dan mengusap setitik darah yang muncul dibibir yang terluka itu dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa Princess? Apa kamu butuh sesuatu? Dan tolong jangan lukai bibirmu, kamu masih sakit perlu banyak beristirahat." Pemuda itu berkata sangat lembut.

"Al..."panggil Nix parau membuat hati Al mencelos jika bukan karena Nix, ia akan mengutuk Percy. "Aku ingin orang tuaku dan Draco" pinta Nix. Tubuh Nix masih bergetar dalam gendongan Al. "Aku akan membawamu ke asrama Princess, shusshh tenanglah Princess kamu aman aku memegangmu." balas Al sambil mengelus rambut panjang Nix dan punggung mungil gadis itu, mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan dan penghiburan tersebut guna menenangkan Nix dari tremor, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk ke asrama ular.

Pemilik nama lengkap Alfa Alphard Black ini menarik napas lega mendapati Marcus Flint, Cassius Warrington, Graham Montangue serta Miles Bletchey ada di depan pintu Slytherin tengah menunggu. Satu hal yang ia ketahui dengan pasti dari keluarga Black lainnya adalah Slytherin akan saling melindungi. Ia pun menyerahkan Nix pada Marcus karena ia mengetahui betapa kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu memuja Phoenix dalam arti sebagai junjungan di Slytherin sebagai Lady Slytherin yang pantas dalam memimpin para ular.

Melihat tubuh Lady-nya yang mengigil serta wajahnya yang pucat membuat Marcus meminta Cassius dan Graham untuk membawa Nix kedalam dan memperingatinya untuk bersikap hormat serta lembut, sementara Alfa menatap Prefek Slytherin tersebut dengan datar lalu memberitahu Marcus apa yang terjadi dengan tenang, meski Marcus tahu bahwa itu adalah ketenangan yang menipu sebelum menghabisi lawan, karena Black terkenal tidak akan melepaskan mangsanya sedikitpun dan tidak kenal ampun. Kini Alfa dan Marcus pergi mencari Severus Snape dan juga Minerva McGonagall, sementara untuk para sepupu Al menyuruh Graham untuk memanggil mereka.

Kejadian yang menimpa satu kembar Malfoy menyebar dengan cepat dikalangan asrama ular tersebut. Sebagian besar siswa maupun siswi Slytherin yang berada di common room mengawasi Lady mereka. Tanpa komando mereka mengelilingi Sang Lady walau memberikan jarak, tidak terlalu dekat ataupun jauh namun masih bisa menatap Lady mereka agar sewaktu-waktu bila dibutuhkan mereka akan dengan mudah melayani Phoenix. Meski begitu, masih ada yang berbincang dengan pelan,mengerjakan tugas ataupun membaca buku, namun mata mereka sesekali tertuju pada Nix yang masih duduk diam di sudut kiri dekat perapian, mata gadis Malfoy tersebut menatap kosong pada benda dihadapannya namun pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana.

Ginny Potter dan Astoria Greengrass mempercepat langkah mereka menuju asrama, begitu mendengar kabar mengenai Nix dan Al dari Evan Malcom anak Slytherin yang seangkatan dengannya untuk mengabari kedua gadis tersebut atas suruhan Miles, anak itu tampaknya senang bergosip layaknya perempuan. Astoria dan Ginny segera berjalan setengah berlari menuju asrama. Ginny benar-benar mengutuk Percy dan bersumpah akan menghabisinya meski ia berbagi darah namun ia tidak sudi mengakui seorang penjahat, urusan dia menghadapi para saudara lainnya adalah urusan belakang, bahkan bila itu harus menghadapi ibu kandungnya.

Hati kedua gadis itu mencelos mendapati Nix yang masih sangat pucat sedang melamun dan sesekali air mata lolos membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipi pucatnya meski tanpa suara, mata gadis melamun itu terlihat memiliki pandangan yang kosong yang menakutkan seolah tidak ada kehidupan dan tidak merespon apapun. Ginny langsung memeluk Nix, dan Astoria disampingnya mengusap punggung Nix dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin orang tuaku dan Draco" pinta Nix dengan suara yang kecil setelah beberapa waktu masih membisu yang membuat semua orang khawatir.

Tanpa berucap Astoria segera menghubungi Malfoy Manor, sedangkan Ginny menghapus air matanya yang tak ia sadari keluar dan masih memeluk Nix, kakak perempuannya yang paling ia sayangi. Ginny yang terkenal lembutpun kini memiliki pandangan membunuh, rambut merahnya sedikit kaku karena amarah, mata biru khas Weasley kini menggelap penuh kebencian, otaknya segera menyusun rencana pembalasan, pertama-tama ia harus bertemu Daniel Potter kakaknya, karena Daniel adalah King Of Gryffindor, pasti ia akan bisa mengurus Percy, selanjutnya ia akan ikut para Black dalam menyiksa Percy ataupun pengganggu lainnya yang akan datang nanti. Bibir gadis angkat keluarga Potter tersebut menampilkan seringai sadis dan hawa suram, membuat sebagian siswa yang melihatnya merinding.Dengan pikiran tersebut Ginny meminta tolong pada siswi Slytherin yang lain untuk menemani Nix. Ia pun segera berlari menuju kelas Daniel.

Sementara itu Astoria yang sudah menghubungi keluarga Nix, namun tidak ada yang menjawab fire call-nya seketika gadis manis tersebut menjadi jengkel, namun ia terus menghubungi keluarga Malfoy. Karena Lucius sedang berada di Gringotts bersama Narcissa tentu gadis tersebut menjadi sangat lama menunggu orang untuk menerima panggilannya. Namun panggilan Astoria yang sejak tadi diabaikan kini di terima oleh Abraxas dan Greengrass termuda itu segera memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan Phoenix, membuat mantan kepala keluarga Malfoy tersebut langsung menuju Hogwarts.

Abraxas menggunakan jaringan Floo dan setelah sampai di Common Room Slytherin, mata biru keperakkannya menemukan sang cucu perempuannya tengah tertidur dipelukkan gadis bungsu Greengrass. Tanpa kata, Astoria perlahan mundur tanpa membangunkannya dan hanya duduk di sofa lainnya ketika Lord Abraxas mengambil alih. Nix merasakan tangan besar yang akrab sedang mengusapnya dengan lembut, tubuh mungilnya pun dipindahkan kepangkuan yang ia ketahui itu adalah kakeknya. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memfokuskan pandangan menatap sang kakek dan terlihat ingin menangis kembali, bibirnya bergetar dan memaksakan suara keluar darinya.

"Ka-kakek, hiks...hiks.. aku merasa kotor dan tidak pantas sebagai contoh Lady yang sempurna, seperti yang diajarkan Mother dan keluarga Black. Mereka pasti kecewa dan jijik padaku" ujar Nix pelan sambil terisak, hati sang kakek terasa panas mendengar ratapan sang cucu kesayangan karena seorang bajingan kecil yang kotor, namun dengan pengendalian yang luar biasa ia menekan itu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan "Shusshh tidak apa-apa sayang, kamu tidak perlu khawatir Princess itu kecelakaan. Aku tidak marah padamu, dan yang lainnya akan memahamimu. Bila ada yang berani menghinamu, percayalah aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya untukmu Little Princess"

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, semua sepupu Nix kecuali Alfa dan Draco bahkan Daniel ditemani Ginny sudah ada di commom room slytherin, wajah mereka menyiratkan kebengisan dan haus darah aura pureblood yang berkuasa dan superior menguar dari mereka meski masih muda. Lalu Profesor Snape masuk dan diikuti Profesor McGonagall. Alfa memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan para sepupunya.

"Lord Abraxas, maaf atas kelalain ini yang menyebabkan kerugian pada Miss. Malfoy" buka suara McGonagall dengan tegas namun lembut.

"Aku ingin bocah kurang ajar itu diberi pelajaran dan menurut etika bangsawan ketika seseorang berani melecehkan anggota keluarga pureblood haruslah dicambuk dan dituntut pada pengadilan keluarga korban" ujarnya dingin tanpa celah untuk dibantah, Profesor Transfigurasi itu tahu betul mengenai aturan tersebut terutama yang berasal dari darah bangsawan kuno yang masih memegang erat tradisi.

"Baik aku akan mengkonfirmasi dan memberikan kabar ini pada Kepala Sekolah dan juga keluarga Weasley."

"Minerva sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, biar kukatakan. Aku ingin kau mendetensi bocah itu dan juga Ronald Weasley beserta teman-temanya karena aku menangkap bahwa mereka mengganggu ular-ularku dan dengan sengaja memprovokasi. Dan satu lagi aku mengambil 150 poin dari Gryffindor dan kau juga harus mengurangi poin asramamu itu karena tindakan anak singamu yang sudah keterlaluan" ujar Severus menyunggingkan seringai sombong. McGonagall megap-megap dan terlihat marah terlebih Severus sendiri memberikan bukti tindakan anak singanya, dengan kejam dan tegas profesor transfigurasi itu memotong poin asrama gryffindor hingga 300 poin, ia begitu kecewa karena gagal mendidik para singa dan diperparah di Albus yang tampak memanjakannya hingga membuat para singa nya menjadi idiot yang kasar. Pemandangan tersebut membuat para slytherin tersenyum sombong, sementara Al dan Daniel tidak begitu peduli selama Phoenix bisa aman, poin asrama bukanlah apa-apa.

Setelah McGonagall pergi untuk memberi tahu kejadian ini pada kepala sekolah, serempak mereka tersenyum menyeramkan dengan hawa suram yang berat dan berbisik pelan dengan tenang namun sarat akan kedengkian dan janji pembalasan dendam

Die You Bastard!

Tbc

Hika : Yo brotah and sistah apa kabar? Sehat selalu yak

Ka Xie : Nak kemana saja kau hah? Readers jamuran tuh nungguin?! kalau berani bilang malas emak taro nanti di kandang Nagini.

Hika : Ampun mak, Emak jangan kedjam napa sama aing/kitty eyes, dan gagal malah digetok centong sayur/

Ka Xie : Gausah melas, jawab aja napa. Jangan bertele-tele udh kek grab nyasar gak tau juntrungannya.

Hika : Ish, iya iya. Jadi begini readers ku yg budiman nan cogan atau cecan yang tengah membaca ini. Aing itu sibuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkk banget nget nget kalau ada waktu longgar aing gunain buat istirahat, sempet jatuh sakit juga, selain itu aku ngalamin stress lagi dan curhat-curhatan ala mamah dedeh.

Ka Xie : Huft yah memang begitulah Hika, harap saling memaklumi yah, saya jg jadi tong sampahnya Hika soalnya, dan sebaliknya jg. Ingat kami author itu manusia bukan robot.

Hika : Dan aku mau ksh wejangan buat kalian yah. Baca baik-baik resepin ke otak, aing mau ngegas nih kek motor racing. WOIII LU PADA KAUM READERS YG HOBI KOMEN NEXT NAX NEXT MENDING KAGAK USAH KOMEN NYAMPAH AJA LU, KALO OGAH KOMEN KSH BINTANG AJA KALO KAGAK YAUDAH GAK USAH LU LAKUIN KAMPANG. DIKATA NIH AUTHOR KAGAK ADA KEHIDUPAN DI RL NYA? SUE BENER LU KAUM-KAUM PENUNTUT KOMEN NEXT, KALO TULISAN JELEK LU HUJAT, KALO GAK SESUAI EKSPETASI LU NGEDUMEL. MAU LU APA SIH? KALO MAU SESUAI YANG LU IMPIKAN DIBENAK LU TUH CERITA ELU AJA SONO YANG BUAT. AUTHOR NULIS BUKAN BUAT NGIKUTIN APA MAU LU, INI BUKAN GW DOANG TAPI SEMUA AUTHOR YANG NGALAMIN SAMA KEK GINI. SIALAN EMANG. TAU DIRI DAH LU PADA YANG SUKA KOMEN NEXT DOANG, MENDINGAN NEXTAR BISA DIMAKAN.

Ka Xie : Udah selesai unek-uneknya?

Hika : Udeh Mak, btw aing minta maaf kalo tuh kata-kata kasar abis kadang warga 62 dikasarin dulu baru sadar, meski kadang ada jg yang gak kek gtu. Tapi sekali lagi mon maap, bubay semuanya. Salam sayang, cinta, gesrek dari Hika dan Ka Xie

Ka Xie ada bonus pict untuk cast dari tokoh PM, dan untuk tokoh lainnya seperti Corvus, Pollux, Daniel dan Alice Reed(istri Regulus Black yg orang jepang) itu silahkan kalian beri saran kami. Misal yg jadi Corvus nya Justin Bieber aja kak, terserah kalian. Nanti tingal kami bandingkan deh siapa yg cocok. Jadi mohon bantuannya yah Readers Budiman nan cogan atau cecan.

Tom Holland as Alfa Alphard Black

Kento Yamazaki as Leo Arcturus Black


	19. Chapter 15 part 1

hapter 15 : The Revenge pt 1

A/N : Diperingatkan bagi kalian pembaca yang baik hati dan berbudi luhur para cecan atau cogan untuk meninggalkan jejak, berupa bintang dan komen nya. Atau kalau kalian males, cukup baca dan gausah aneh-aneh dengan komen "Next" atau "Next ka/author" kalau sampai ada komen kek gitu jangan salahkan saya atau Ka Xia untuk gak update bukan hanya berbulan-bulan mungkin dlm jangka waktu yang gak ditentukan bisa aja setahun.

Itu ultimatum dari kami. Ingat itu Hikari dan saya sudah capek ngotak dan ngetik, kalian tinggal baca aja gak usah banyak mau nya kalau cuma kasih komen kek gitu, kecuali kasih saran yang berguna untuk pengembangan cerita ini bukan sekedar ngatur. Inget kami punya kehidupan di RL bukan nolep. Paham kalian?!!

Enjoy the story minna-san

Phoenix Malfoy

Ketika berita mengenai Lady Slytherin yang diserang oleh Prefek Gryffindor dengan cepat menyebar luas sesaentro Hogwarts. Banyak bisik-bisik dan juga spekulasi yang bertebaran dikalangan para siswa, hantu ataupun lukisan, sementara para profesor tidak berbeda jauh dalam halnya bergosip namun diwajah mereka sama yakni terlukis sebuah kekhawatiran dan juga simpati. Karena bagaimanapun Phoenix Malfoy adalah siswi cemerlang yang dimiliki Hogwarts serta bersikap sopan dan rendah hati, meski kata-katanya bisa sangat tajam bila diusik.

Sementara itu Albus Dumbledore sebagai kepala sekolah terlihat tidak puas dan juga marah meski amarah itu disimpan baik dengan topeng kakek yang lembut dan ramah, namun masih ada retakan kedengkian disana. Ia mengutuk Prefek Gryffindor yang menyerang Malfoy termuda itu, bukan karena simpati tetapi dengan adanya insiden tersebut menjauhkan cengkramannya terhadap anak tersebut, dan ia tidak bisa menjadikannya pion berguna untuk tampuk kekuasaan yang harusnya masih bertahan lama ditangannya. Belum habis kekesalannya floo dikantornya meraung dan kepulan asap hijau memenuhi perapian tersebut, lalu munculah sang wakil yakni, Profesor McGonagall yang membersihkan jelaga dijubahnya dan berjalan tegas kearahnya dengan raut wajah yang keras, mata menyipit tajam dan rahang yang terkepal erat.

"Ah Minerva, suatu kesenangan kau mengunjungiku, ada apa?" ujarnya ceria dengan binar dimata birunya, amarah yang tadi menggelegak ia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Kau! Aku sudah muak Albus, berani-berani nya kau memberi keringanan pada pelanggar aturan. Meski anak singa adalah anak asuhanku bukan berarti mereka harus lolos begitu saja setelah kekacauan apa yang mereka buat." Raung Minerva sambil menunjuk Dumbledore yang masih nyaman dikursinya.

"Mi-Minerva apa yang terjadi? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Albus memasang raut kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku mendapatkan laporan dari Severus mengenai Ronald Weasley dan teman-temannya seperti Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan mengganggu Slytherin bahkan sampai melukainya, mereka juga tidak segan melukai yang lain bila ada yang berteman dengan Slytherin bahkan bila itu dari asramanya, Percy Weasley yang menjadi teladan anak-anak singapun hanya diam menonton bahkan kini anak itu berani membuat Miss. Malfoy dilanda syok karena mentalnya terguncang akan tindakan tidak senonohnya." Gusar profesor transfigurasi itu, namun amarah dari wanita yang biasanya tenang ini belum surut dan terlihat semakin berkobar hingga sihirnya meledakkan patung terdekat yang bisa dijangkau sihirnya karena amarah dan juga rasa gagal sebagai kepala rumah.

"Minerva sungguh aku tidak tahu, namun apa yang mereka lakukan mungkin hanya lelucon remaja laki-laki. Anak-anak cendrung bersifat impulsif, dan Severus hanya melebihkan saja. Soal Mr. Percy Weasley bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik. Lagipula bila anak Gryffindor terluka mereka bisa memberitahu mu selaku kepala rumah bukan Severus."

"Diam kau pak tua! Kalau mereka mau terbuka sedikit saja denganku maka aku dengan senang hati membantu, namun Percy dan Ron mengancam mereka untuk tidak memberitahu padaku hingga harus meminta bantuan ke Severus. Albus setelah aku berpikir dengan lama, ternyata kau itu semakin bias dan berprasangka"

"Minerva apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan dengan jelas, bias dan berprasangka. Dan satu hal Albus, kau-tidak-ikut-campur-dalam-hal apapun. Baik saat aku atau keluarga Miss. Malfoy dalam menghukum mereka." Minerva menekankan dibeberapa suku katanya dan memaksudkan itu pada Albus Dumbledore yang sangat senang mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Minerva kau tidak bermaksud menggunakan hukum lama pureblood kan?" kata Dumbledore sangsi, takut ia salah dengar.

Sang Animagus Kucing itupun tetap diam. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan ketegasan yang tidak main-main atas perkataannya membuat sang kepala sekolah tahu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat, Minerva adalah penyihir yang tidak bisa dikacaukan dengan mudah dan ganas meski ia berpenampilan tenang. Well kedua Weasleys itu harus menghindari hukuman itu dengan cara apapun namun tidak menimbulkan masalah lainnya terutama sisi buruk sang wakil.

Yang Albus tahu, keluarga Malfoy tidak bisa meminta hukuman itu dijalankan karena Keluarga Malfoy adalah pureblood baru dalam lingkaran keluarga Pureblood Inggris. Ah tampaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan kedua Weasleys itu. Waktunya menggunakan koneksinya di kementerian. Ia akan pergi menemui Cornelius Fudge boneka manipulasinya yang bodoh dan haus jabatan sebagai menteri.

Di common room Slytherin terlihat tampak tenang, namun itu hanyalah ketenangan sebelum badai. Phoenix tidak lagi menangis, hanya terduduk diam dalam pangkuan Draco dimana Draco tetap memeluk Nix dengan lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan, sesekali gadis itu memainkan gelang hitam bergaris putih dengan permata zamrud, itu adalah Izanami yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Hal ini akibat dari sihirnya tersegel, ular kesayangannya terjebak dalam wujud itu. Draco masih mencoba untuk membuat Nix berbicara namun yang ia dapatkan hanya kebisuan dan suara embusan nafas Nix yang menandakan ia masih bernafas mungkin kalau tidak ia sudah menganggap di pangkuannya ini adalah patung. Sulung Malfoy itu merasa sakit baik batin dan fisik melihat keadaan Nix yang terus membisu dan memiliki pandangan kosong seperti berada didunia nya sendiri tanpa seorangpun bisa menerobos, bahkan Severus yang mencoba me-legilimens Nix untuk menyadarkannya meski dengan cara mengganggunya, harus tersentak mundur karena Oclumency gadis itu sangat kuat bahkan bisa mengusirnya dari benak gadis tersebut meski dalam keadaan seperti tidak sadar.

Sementara itu Abraxas segera menghubungi Orion dan Cygnus serta Tom untuk meminta bantuan karena ia sadar ada celah diantara hukum, yang mana ia tidak bisa meminta hukum pureblood kuno diterapkan dikarenakan ia adalah New Pureblood dalam keluarga Pureblood Inggris, keluarganya hanya baru beberapa abad berbeda dengan besannya Black. Sedangkan Leo yang kini menjadi Lord Slytherin sementara menggantikan Nix dalam memimpin, sudah memerintahkan para ular untuk berjaga dan mencari informasi sekecil apapun baik dengan legal atau ilegal.

Lain halnya dengan putra tunggal keluarga Potter ini, Daniel meminta tepatnya memerintah Parvati Patil dimana ia adalah mata-mata yang tidak diketahui yang lainnya dan Neville Longbottom dibantu Hermione Granger mengawasi Ron dan teman - temannya. Ia menjanjikan akan membalas perbuatan mereka. Ayah dan ibunya akan merestuinya, ia merasa gagal sebagai Lord Gryffindor karena tidak memperhatikan dan menerapkan aturan pada mereka dikarenakan kepala sekolah bersikeras itu tidak dibutuhkan dan Prefek serta Head Boy/Girl dapat menangani hal tersebut bila ada kekacauan sehingga Ron dan teman-temannya bisa berbuat sesuka mereka dan lolos begitu saja karena tidak ada yang berani untuk melaporkan itu pada kepala rumahnya atau minimal pada dirinya. Sial, batinnya merutuk. Kini ia dan Ginny meminta izin untuk melakukan fire call dikantor kepala asrama mereka dengan catatan harus ada privasi yang tentu saja dikabulkan oleh Prof. McGonagall.

Nix bisa merasakan Noir, ular milik Draco itu tengah melingkarinya dari pundak kanan ke kirinya seperti syal, Noir menjentikan lidahnya dan menjilat Nix sambil berdesis 'Mistress, jangan khawatir Izanami baik-baik saja, setelah semua ini aku akan membalas para bajingan licik nan kotor itu'.Meski sihirnya tersegel namun bakat parseltongue nya tidak diambil, Nix hanya berdesis kosong 'Ya'. Membuat ular itu mengeratkan belitannya namun tidak melukai hanya sekedar memberi kenyamanan dan ular hitam legam tersebut berdesis marah karena tuan kedua nya telah dilukai. Ular tersebut ingin menggigit orang yang telah melukai gadis itu, namun ia tau hukuman keluarga gadis itu lebih berat sekedar racunnya yang bisa membunuh dalam hitungan menit, dan itu tidak setimpal terlalu ringan dan berbelas kasih bila langsung mati. Noir ular yang cerdas dan juga terpilih sebagai ular sihir, hingga paham bahwa kematian lambat adalah hal yang sangat baik.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara floo diperapian kembali terdengar menampilkan Tom Riddle, Orion Black dan Cygnus Black yang dengan segala keagungannya menghampiri Abraxas. Tanpa basa-basi Abraxas memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dengan Phoenix dan memintanya untuk menghukum bajingan kecil itu dikarenakan masalah status pureblood nya di Inggris. Sontak saja ketiga kakek itu dengan senang hati membantu untuk menghukum tepatnya menyiksa sipelaku.

Melihat keadaan penerusnya yang seperti itu, Tom memastikan hukuman kuno akan dijalankan. Dibelakang Tom, sudah ada Lucius yang mendapat kabar dari ayahnya melalui Dobby pun datang bersama sang istri. Melihat kedatangan ayahnya, Nix langsung berdiri dan kembali menangis. Ia membuka kaus kaki dan jubahnya memperlihatkan salah satu pergelangan kaki dan juga lengan atas menuju siku yang kini memiliki tato rantai yang melilit mawar dan lambang Malfoy, bukti bahwa sihirnya tersegel. Itu adalah tindakan ilegal terlebih sebuah penghinaan bagi keluarga pureblood.

"Hiks, Father maafkan aku! Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Aku ingin sihirku kembali, a-aku maaf...maaf..maaf sudah mengecewakan kalian hiks..hiks...a-aku tidak pantas menjadi Lady terhormat lagi hiks.." Ujar Nix dengan sendu sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap bahkan sekedar memeluk ayahnya dan terus meminta maaf, Lucius yang tidak tahan dengan kesedihan putri bungsunya segera memeluk Phoenix dengan lembut dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak marah, dan menggendong anak bungsunya dijauhkan dari keramaian common room yang saat ini penuh keluarganya dan menuju ruang kantor Severus, tanpa kata ia meminta waktu bersama putrinya tanpa siapapun disekitar.

Sementara itu Narcissa menutup mulutnya, ingin sekali ia memeluk putrinya namun ia tidak akan melakukan itu saat ini, karena dari apa yang dia simpulkan Phoenix harus ditenangkan dahulu oleh Lucius dengan pembicaraan empat mata. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat putrinya seperti itu. Wanita keturunan Black itu dengan liar melepas sihirnya membuat common room slytherin bagai dilanda badai, dan tidak seorangpun yang berniat menenangkannya, sedikitnya Draco dan para sepupunya gemetar takut karena belum pernah melihat sang ibu dan bibi mereka begitu marah. Karena mereka turut merasakan amarah itu disetiap nadi mereka yang haus akan balas dendam, hingga berdampak dengan menambahkan aura sihir mereka yang liar juga. Beruntung semua murid slytherin telah dievakuasi menuju kamar masing-masing dan diberi mantra pada pintu agar tidak terkena imbas dari sihir liar yang terpusat diruangan tersebut.

Saat ini dikantor Severus, Phoenix yang sudah tenang didudukkan disofa dan Lucius berlutut di hadapan putrinya. Hal yang tak pernah dilihat dari seorang Malfoy namun demi anak-anaknya ia akan menurunkan ego itu, ia mengangkat jari manis ditangan kirinya dimana tersemat cincin kepala keluarga Malfoy dan merapal mantra. Lalu Lucius menyentuhkan cincin tersebut dimana tato laknat tersebut menodai kulit putrinya, sihir keluarga Malfoy berdesir lembut dan selaras dengan sihir milik Lucius sendiri ketika bergabung untuk memecahkan segel tanpa harus meminta kastor melepas segel tersebut dimana itu adalah Weasley yang ia benci sampai ketulang belulangnya. Tidak lama tato tersebut menghilang dengan cahaya emas dan perak yang menyelubungi kulit dimana segel itu tertera di kulitnya.

"Ayah, apa kamu tidak marah? Aku sudah mencoreng nama baik Malfoy? Bahkan Black." ucapnya murung sambil tertunduk tidak berani menatap mata ayahnya, ia takut penghakiman dimata ayahnya saat dulu ketika ia menjadi Harry Potter.

"Nak jangan katakan itu lagi, aku tidak marah dan semua itu adalah murni kecelakaan. Ayo tunjukkan wajah cantikmu princess pada ayah, ayah tidak marah nak sungguh."

"Apa Ibu...a-akan marah? Ter-terutama Grandma Walburga dan Grandma Druella." Nix menatap wajah ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dengarkan aku Phoenix Aquila Malfoy, baik aku ataupun ibumu bahkan saudaramu Draco dan juga keluarga Black bahkan Potter bodoh itu tidak akan membenci atau mengucilkanmu nak. Kau adalah keajaiban, bintang yang paling terang sinarnya dikeluarga kita. Katakan padaku siapapun yang berani mengejekmu atau menghinamu, maka tongkatku sendiri yang akan mengutuknya bahkan bila itu harus menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan."

"Hiks.. terimakasih ayah, I Love You Father" ucap Nix dengan menangis sambil memeluk ayahnya dan Lucius memeluk Nix "Sure Princess, me too and ours families love you too"

Sesaat setelah melepaskan segel dan sedikit percakapan, gelang milik Phoenix kembali menjadi izanami menandakan sihir Nix kembali, ular itu meluncur dari pergelangan Nix dan ketika ular itu di lantai ukurannya berubah sebesar python dengan sebagian tubuhnya sedikit tegak seperti kobra siap menyerang dan berdesis-desis dengan taring yang mencuat dan racun yang menetes, Lucius terlihat ngeri dengan penampilan Izanami, dan sedikit rasa menyesal karena membelikan Nix ular sihir paling berbahaya. Namun Nix dengan tenang nya hanya menepuk kepala Izanami dan berdesis pendek seperti perintah, hingga ular itu kembali keukuran semula dan mengikuti tuannya keluar ruangan yang kini tengah digendong. Narcissa melihat Phoenix dalam gendongan Lucius dimana Nix bertengger di pinggang kirinya, segera ia menghampiri dan memeluk putrinya yang masih pucat dan masih berada di gendongan.

"Lucius aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin kematian bagi bocah yang melakukan ini" tuntut Narcissa.

"Narcissa tenangkan dirimu dan berfikir jernihlah" Cygnus menegur putri bungsunya disofa seberang dekat perapian bersama Orion dan Abraxas.

"Ayah bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tenang! Sementara cucumu terlihat seperti tidak ada kehidupan saat kita melihatnya!"

"Narcissa dengarkan kataku saat ini!" ujar Cygnus keras tidak ingin dibantah, Narcissa menurut meski gusar ia duduk bersama suami dan anak-anaknya di sofa kanan.

"Meskipun aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama, membunuh bocah tersebut tapi itu adalah tindakan ilegal karena ia masih dibawah umur belum lagi akan ada campur tangan Si Kambing Tua Dumbledore" Cygnus mendengus gusar dan jengkel.

"Kalian tidak perlu membunuhnya, cukup dengan hukuman cambuk berjumlah usianya sesuai peraturan kuno karena pelecehannya dan sidang keluarga pureblood berupa biaya ganti rugi bisa materi ataupun mempersulitnya dalam hal apapun dalam beberapa waktu. Dan hukum tambahan berupa ia tidak diizinkan bersekolah dengan batas waktu yang ditentukan oleh pihak keluarga namun masih dapat diterima oleh kementrian dengan alasan logis dan pertimbangan kedua belah pihak." ujar sebuah suara wanita dan diikuti oleh lima orang dibelakangnya. Itu adalah Amelia Bones yang berbicara, disebelahnya Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Alice Black dan pasangan Potter.

"Baik aku setuju dengan itu, namun bagaimana dengan sidang keluarga? Karena Malfoy tergolong baru dalam lingkaran pureblood di negara kita?" ujar Narcissa menyuarakan pikiran kalutnya, meski masih memegang topeng poker face tak pelak suara itu bergetar dengan emosi.

"Cissa tenang saja akan hal itu, kau masih keturunan Black otomatis sidang keluarga ini akan dialihkan pada keluarga Black atas persetujuan Lord Black" ujar Lily menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kementrian? Kurasa Si Idiot Fudge akan mempersulit kita karena Dumbledore dan Ordo nya." Abraxas yang sejak tadi hening membuka suaranya.

"Huh?! Itu tidak akan berpengaruh, karena bagaimanapun Black adalah kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan terlebih di wizengamot dan juga ku yakin anggota pureblood lain akan protes bila mereka berani macam-macam." Sirius menjawab dengan dingin, ia tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lolos sedikitpun sekalipun masih dibawah umur.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sirius benar, akupun sebagai Lord Potter akan ikut mendukung, terutama dalam menegakkan keadilan ini." ujar James tegas.

"Hei Cissa adikku sayang, biarkan nanti aku yang mencambuk bocah kurang ajar itu, karena telah membuat keponakan manisku menangis. Phoenix sayang, tenang saja Bibi Bella akan dengan senang hati menyiksanya bahkan bila itu dineraka sekalipun." Sebuah suara perempuan dengan aura keji dan seringai kejam bertengger diwajahnya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, itu adalah Bellatrix Lestrange bersama suaminya Rodolphus, mereka baru saja pulang dari Azkaban karena menjenguk Rabastan yang hanya bisa dilakukan tiap enam bulan sekali dan hanya satu jam.

"Wotcher Bibi Bella, aku juga ingin ikut. Aku sebagai auror meski dalam pelatihan masa tidak boleh melihat kejadian seru ini sih!" suara cempreng dari Nymphadora Tonks anak dari Andromeda Tonks nee Black dan Edward Tonks, ia seorang auror magang dan metamorphagi satu-satunya dikeluarga Black.

"Hei kau bocah, pulang sana ke habitatmu bukannya latihan kau malah membolos kemari" Ujar Sirius dan Bella bersamaan.

"Buuu...dasar paman dan bibi pelit, siapa bilang aku bolos?! Aku sudah izin kok pada pelatihku. Halo Paman Reggie dan Bibi Alice." Nymphadora membela diri, dan menyapa pasangan Regulus-Alice dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum.

"Memang siapa pelatihmu?" tanya Rodolphus.

"Auror Alastor Moody dan James Potter, Mr. Moody tengah berhalangan hadir lalu Mr. Potter membubarkan sesi latihan"

"Itu namanya bukan izin tapi kau kabur, anak nakal!" seru Bellatrix.

"Darimananya aku kabur?! Dan Bibi Bella lebih baik kau sadar diri karena aku belajar nakal darimu dan Sirius."

"Heiiii apa-apaan itu! Itu fitnah!!" seru Bellatrix dan Sirius bersamaan.

"Hah, heran aku bisa memiliki kakak dan juga sepupu yang hobi bertingkah kekanakan." ujar Regulus prihatin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ck, jangan begitu kau sendiripun terkadang seperti mereka kalau merajuk hihihi" ujar Alice dan dibalas wajah datar Regulus yang menatap istrinya yang hobi menjahilinya ini. 'Untung istri untung sayang, jadi maklum' batin Regulus sedikit nestapa.

Dengan adanya adegan itu Phoenix bisa tertawa lepas dan sedikit mengembalikan keceriaan gadis itu, membuat keluarga besarnya tersenyum dan berjanji akan menjaga tawa Phoenix. Bintang mereka dikala gelap menaungi mereka.

TBC

Niatnya mau bikin adegan tawuran disini wah ternyata kepanjangan dan perlu dipecah tiga meski udh potong sana sini. Jadi klo kata mbak-mbak caem dari BlackPink yg come back mah begini "How You Like That" :v


	20. chapter 15 part 2

Chapter 15 : The Revenge Pt 2

A/N : Diperingatkan bagi kalian pembaca yang baik hati dan berbudi luhur para cecan atau cogan untuk meninggalkan jejak, berupa bintang dan komen nya. Atau kalau kalian males, cukup baca dan gausah aneh-aneh dengan komen "Next" atau "Next ka/author" kalau sampai ada komen kek gitu jangan salahkan saya atau Ka Xia untuk gak update bukan hanya berbulan-bulan mungkin dlm jangka waktu yang gak ditentukan bisa aja setahun.

Itu ultimatum dari kami. Ingat itu Saya dan Hikari sudah capek ngotak dan ngetik, kalian tinggal baca aja gak usah banyak mau nya kalau cuma kasih komen kek gitu, kecuali kasih saran yang berguna untuk pengembangan cerita ini bukan sekedar ngatur. Inget kami punya kehidupan di RL bukan nolep. Paham kalian?!!

Phoenix Malfoy

Setelah adanya pembicaraan tersebut dan juga sekembalinya keceriaan Phoenix, para orang tua pulang kekediaman masing-masing dan tentunya memberikan nasihat pada anak mereka masing-masing untuk selalu berhati-hati dengan Albus Dumbledore dan beberapa antek-antek dalam pelatihannya. Phoenix sendiri dibawa pulang dan beristirahat dirumah saja untuk menenangkan diri dahulu atas saran Severus yang diterima dengan sangat baik oleh Narcissa dan Lucius.

Sementara itu kita beralih pada Albus Dumbledore yang kini ada di kementrian tengah berbincang dengan Cornelius Fudge Menteri yang tidak kompeten dan hanya peduli jabatannya meski banyak sekali korup didalamnya. Dengan sepoci teh dan beberapa kudapan manis dimulai perbincangan tersebut.

"Cornelius temanku yang baik, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku tengah khawatir dengan dua muridku yang diancam oleh keluarga yang memsupremasikan darah murni mereka yang kuduga sebagai pelahap maut yang loyal pada Voldemort" ungkapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat meyakinkan didukung oleh wajah simpati ala kakek baik hati.

"Oh benarkah itu Albus? Tolong ceritakan padaku biarkan aku membereskannya dan menunjukkan bahwa kementrian tidak boleh ditentang dan benar" ujar Cornelius dengan sombong dan menunjukkan betapa dia berkuasanya atas pemerintahan dunia sihir, jujur saja Albus merasa muak dan ingin mengirim heks namun ia sadar itu hanya menghambat saja dan membuang sihir dengan percuma.

"Ya, kau tahu mengenai Malfoy? Kurasa Lord Malfoy memiliki kesalahpahaman dan juga menarik kesimpulan berlebihan dalam menangani hal yang biasa dilakukan remaja" ujar Albus dengan nada keprihatinan palsu yang sayangnya tersamarkan. Laki-laki tua dan manipulative ini menceritakan perkara kejadian dengan modifikasi disana-sini, membuat seolah-olah itu hanyalah kenakalan remaja biasa dan dapat ditolerir berbeda dengan cerita yang sebenarnya. Cornelius yang bodoh tentu saja percaya dengan mudahnya.

"Tapi Albus, kurasa keluarga itu tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah terlebih Lucius sudah bekerja untukku sudah dipastikan ia memiliki hak untuk menuntut, ia memiliki suara di wizengamot suka atau tidak nya kau Albus, ku yakin ini tidak akan mudah"

"Cornelius tenang saja, setiap hal ada celahnya sekecil apapun itu bisa kita manfaatkan. Disini aku menemukan celah, keluarga Malfoy adalah lingkaran pureblood baru di Inggris, mereka adalah imigran dari Perancis beberapa abad lalu sehingga ia tidak bisa menuntut begitu saja terhadap kementrian"

"Oh kau benar Albus, baiklah ketika akan ada pengajuan siding aku akan memotongnya"

Albus yang mendengar hal tersebut tentu saja puas dengan hasil perbincangan, dan segera ia pamit dari sana tidak ingin mendengarkan omong kosong dari Menteri bodoh namun berguna baginya untuk tetap menguasai Hogwarts dan mengembangkan senjata potensial dari beberapa murid untuk ia susupkan di setiap sendi dunia sihir hingga akan memudahkannya mengejar kekuasaan yang ia impikan.

Satu hal yang pak tua itu lewatkan, keluarga yang dilawannya bukanlah keluarga sembarangan. Dan sepertinya ia akan medapatkan kejutan nanti.

Beralih saat ini di Riddle Manor, disana terdapat gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata zamrud tengah berbicara diruang rahasia milik Lord Riddle dengan basilik yang menjadi tempatnya bersandarnya. Gadis tersebut adalah Phoenix Malfoy yang kini berpenampilan seperti Harry Potter versi perempuan. Hal ini dikarenakan amarah dan kekuatan sihirnya yang besar mempengaruhi bola mata tersebut sehingga kembali pada wujud aslinya. Tom yang merasakan rembesan sihir yang kuat dan tidak biasa ini menuju sumber sihir tersebut dan menemukan Phoenix yang bersandar dan bergumam pelan pada basiliknya Mortem.

'Mortem ada apa dengan Phoenix?'

'Hatcling, ingin berbicara denganmu, dengarkanlah dia sampai selesai dan jangan menyela.' setelah mengucapkan itu Mortem pergi ke ruangan sebelahnya.

'Kakek bila aku menceritakan kebenaran apa kau akan marah dan membenciku?'

'Tergantung dengan informasi apa yang kudapat nanti Heiress of Darkness, tapi soal membenci kurasa aku tidak mampu membenci penerusku sendiri.'

'Kakek bawakan aku pensieve kalau begitu, dan bila kau akan membunuhku setelah ini katakan pada semua orang aku menyayangi mereka.'

'Semarah apapun aku, aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu itu adalah hal terlarang. Sebelum aku melukaimu lebih baik aku membunuh diriku sendiri.'

Tanpa diucap dua kali, Tom segera menyuruh peri rumahnya Mipsy untuk membawakan pensieve, dan beberapa detik kemudian pensieve tersebut sudah ada didepan Tom. Phoenix berjalan kearah pensieve dan menarik ingatannya dengan tongkat sihirnya, lalu menggandeng Tom untuk memasuki ingatannya.

'Tidak kumohon jangan Harry…jangan Harry…jangan Harry'

'Minggir kau wanita bodoh, aku akan membunuh anak nakal itu dan kau bisa hidup'

'Kumohon jangan Harry dia hanya bayi'

'Minggir atau kau memilih mati!'

'Kumohon kasihinalah Harry, jangan dia..kumohon'

'Avada Kedavra'

Tom yang melihat itu sangat syok, itu adalah gambaran dirinya dirumah Potter dan hendak membunuh bayi berumur 18 bulan, Tom menatap Phoenix dengan tidak percaya, tatapannya menyiratkan pertanyaan dan dimengerti oleh gadis itu "Ya kakek, aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Harry Potter disaat malam Samhain atau Halloween 31 Oktober saat kejadian itu berlangsung karena sebuah ramalan. Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan ini?". "Ya lanjutkan aku perlu tahu semua nya"

Gambarpun berganti dimana Severus Snape terlihat sedih dan melihat bayi itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan berlalu dari sana setelah memeluk Lily Potter, hingga datang Sirius Black menggendong bayi Harry sambil terisak karena kedua sahabat baiknya telah tiada, namun Hagrid datang dan mengambil Harry dari tangan Sirius. Sementara Sulung Black tersebut entah pergi kemana yang diberitahu Phoenix mengejar pengkhianat dimana itu wormtail, Tom bersyukur sudah membunuh tikus tersebut dikehidupan ini. Lalu berlanjut dimana Minerva McGonagall dan Albus Dumbledore serta Hagrid menaruh bayi Harry dikeluarga Dursley meski terlihat Minerva begitu enggan meninggalkannya.

Kini berganti kembali gambaran mengenai Harry berusia tiga tahun yang memiliki tugas rumah tangga yang tidak mungkin ditanggung oleh anak sekecil itu, Tom mengepal rahangnya dan bersiap akan membunuh itu mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya, dan semakin ia melihat gambaran itu semakin murka dan merasa bersalah, hingga ketika Harry berusia sembilan tahun, Tom melihat salah satu rekan paman Harry melakukan pelecahan seksual meski tidak sampai mengambil kesuciannya dan Harry kecil dengan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan sihirnya dan kabur hingga ketika pulang anak itu mengalami penyiksaan yang tidak manusia. Tom melihat Phoenix bergetar dan terlihat bisa terjatuh ataupun pingsan saat ini, dengan sigap Tom menggendongnya dan memeluknya. Pantaslah ketika Nix dicium oleh bocah itu ia ketakutan.

. Gambar demi gambar terus berganti menceritakan kisah Harry Potter dari tahun pertamanya hingga ditahun kelima, dimana Harry bertarung melawannya di kementrian sihir di ruang ramalan. Dan kehilangan Sirius akibat Bellatrix yang melemparkan kutukan padanya hingga terjatuh di Veil of Death. Dan berlanjut ditahun keenamnya dimana Harry berburu semua hocruxnya setelah kematian Dumbledore dan ditahun ketujuh mereka kembali bertarung dihutan kematian Harry berhasil membunuhnya dan seorang pelahap maut yang sekarat berhasil menembakkan kutukan pembunuhan pada Harry namun bertepatan dengan itu ia melihat Harry dan Albus Dumbledore tengah berbicara disebuah limbo dengan kereta Hogwarts kuno berwarna merah klasik yang dipakai sejak dulu. Dan kenangan berhenti disana, hening merajai keduanya karena banyak pikiran yang berpacu dikepala, namun dipecahkan oleh Phoenix.

"Jadi apa kau akan membunuhku kakek?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Kurasa aku menemukan kejanggalan disini, apa ini sudah semuanya?"

"Antara ya dan tidak, apa yang kau lihat itu adalah kebenaran dan sisanya aku harus meminta izin dahulu bila aku ingin menumpahkan rasahia terdalam. Jadi jangan mendesak ku dahulu"

Tom mengangguk dan menyuruh Phoenix beristirahat dikamar yang memang khusus disediakan baginya di bagian Riddle Manor ini bila datang menginap. Waktu terus berlalu dan selesainya mereka makan malam Nix meminta waktu Tom untuk kembali ke pembicaraan mereka tadi siang. Tom membawa mereka keruang kerjanya, dan duduk disofa nyaman dekat perapian.

"Jadi kau sudah siap?" tanya Tom.

"Ya" dan dengan jawaban singkat itu muncullah sesok berjubah hitam besar dengan tudung menutupi kepala dan wajahnya ditangan kirinya tengah memegang sabit, itu adalah Death.

"Mistress ada apa memanggilku?" ujar suara dingin tersebut, membuat Tom sedikitnya menggigil, dan juga takjub karena penerusnya merupakan Master of Death.

"Death jelaskan pada kakek Tom, dan juga pembicaraan kita" perintah Phoenix.

"Baiklah, Thomas Marvolo Riddle atau kau seharusnya Thomas Marvolo Slytherin seharusnya kau adalah master of death karena berkah sihirmu namun karena jiwamu yang telah rusak saat pembuatan hocrux, Time, Destiny, dan Fate mengutukmu. Hingga dengan kebaikan yang dibawa oleh keturunan Potter dan juga tenunan takdir mengenai ramalan malam samhain itu. Kami berharap dunia sihir menjadi lebih baik, namun sekali lagi hal itu dikacaukan oleh kelemahan Albus Dumbledore dengan pikirannya demi kebaikan yang lebih besar. Ia sendiri bukanlah dirinya melainkan ia dikendalikan orang lain hingga ketika sadar ia memilih mati, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa itu. itu adalah tugas Phoenix dan juga kau Tom. Harry terlahir kembalipun atas perintah Fate yang kini menjelma menjadi Phoenix Malfoy, jagalah dia dengan baik"

Dengan itu Death menghilang, sunyi merayapi ruangan tersebut hanya derak kayu dimakan api yang samar memecah kesunyian itu. Phoenix pun beranjak dari sofa hendak kekamarnya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam yang tidak ditanggapi Tom, namun ketika gadis itu hendak memegang kenop pintu Tom membuka suaranya. "Apa isi ramalan itu?"

"Akan datang kekuatan yang tidak diketahui mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan dengan ditandai dia yang sederajat dan menentangnya tiga kali, lahir pada bulan ketujuh akhir." "Dan kau menandai aku sebagai tandinganmu, dan dimasa ini mengapa kau seharusnya menghadapi anak keluarga Potter itu tidak terjadi karen Fate dan Death mengubah tenunan takdir yang mana Destiny juga kembali merajutnya. Kau tahu kakek? Seharusnya keluarga Black yang tersisa hanyalah Bellatrix dan Narcissa karena Andromeda dipungkiri dari keluarganya. Namun sebagai hadiah untukku semua alur yang ku ketahui diubah, namun aku harus tetap mengganti nyawa yang seharusnya mati"

"Oh itu sebabnya, terkadang kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil nyawa orang yang kau kehendaki atas perintah Death saat kau meminta kado ulang tahunmu ke 9?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, dan selamat malam kakek"

"Malam Nix"

Kita beralih pada keluarga Weasley, kini Molly Weasley terlihat ketakutan saat Arthur memberi surat peringatan dari keluarga Malfoy padanya dengan tatapan terdingin yang belumpernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Arthur tidak ingin berbicara apapun, terlampau marah pada Percy dan Ron serta istrinya yang terlihat terlalu memanjakan anak-anak itu karena pikiran mereka selaras berbeda dengan anak-anaknya yang lain serta Arthur.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal ataupun mengelakkan hal ini, bila memang harus melalui sidang keluarga aku tidak membantu. Sudah cukup Molly, kau sudah membuang Si Kembar lalu Ginny anak perempuan kita satu-satunya. Sekarang kau membuat masalah melalui anak-anak yang kau manja. Molly sadarlah kau jangan mengikuti Albus dengan membabi buta."

"Diam Arthur! Kau tidak tahu betapa baiknya Albus membantu kita dengan melindungi kita dari pelahap maut busuk, Percy mendapat gelar Prefek nya dan Ron bisa berrteman dengan anak kelas atas. Dan Si Kembar dirawat oleh Black dan Ginny dirawat Potter, aku bisa meminta bantuan mereka untuk melepas hukuman itu pada kakak-kakaknya. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu"

"Kau wanita sombong Molly!" dengan itu Arthur keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi kekementrian untuk bertemu Sirius Black, agar dipertemukan pada si kembar dan memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka.


	21. Dari A sampai ?

Dari A sampai?

A : Alfa Alphard Black

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Alfa Alphard Black atau yang kerap dipanggil Al, pemuda tampan dan berasal dari golongan pureblood elit? Pastinya hampir seluruh populasi di Hogwarts tahu mengenai Pangeran Gryffindor ini. Si Genius Playboy, tapi otak dan kejiwaannya perlu direparasi agar kembali waras.

Walburga Black dan Orion Black ingin sekali rasanya menjadikan cucu nya ini sebagai bahan ramuan dan di kemas dengan botol berpita cantik lalu di jual di toko apoteker Knocturn Alley, namun sayang seribu sayang mereka masih sayang dengan sang cucu, yang didapuk sebagai Lord Black sesudah Orion ataupun Sirius pensiun dari wizengamot.

Yah like father like son, rupanya ini karma dari Sirius Black yang dulu durhaka pada Walbuga karena kenakalannya sehingga kini Sirius menuai akibatnya dengan diberi anak seperti Al yang sama luar binasa eh luar biasanya dalam kenakalan serta kelakuannya, yah seperti saat dimana kelakuannya kumat ketika Draco bersikap galak seperti anjing penjaga yang posesif pada tuannya, disaat Phoenix tengah bermain bersama Al lalu Draco mengintrupsi dan karena kesal dengan sintingnya Al mengambil radio semi muggle -karena sudah diberi sentuhan sedikit sihir agar berfungsi didunia sihir- yang entah didapat darimana dan menyetel lagu Who Let Out the Dog!

Padahal Sirius Black sang ayah termasuk dalam bagian anjing?! Karena bentuk animagus nya, memangnya tidak tersinggung tuh? Jawabannya tidak, karena bapak dan anak sama sablengnya. Walburga sudah elus-elus dada, Orion rasanya ingin head bang saja meski kedua sesepuh Black itu hanya secara inner saja sedangkannya outer nya masih cool and calm namun sedikit terselip tanduk setan secara imajiner untuk memberi hukuman pada anak dan cucu nya karena keributan yang dihasilkan duo biang kerok itu. Apa hukumannya? Silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri.

B : Black's Families

Black dikenal sebagai keluarga darah murni yang prestisius, banyak isu miring dari keluarga ini. Dimulai dengan supremasi darah murni nya yang kental dan agresif, keluarga yang loyal pada Dark Lord karena sihir mereka terkenal dengan sihir hitam, dan yang paling sering adalah Keluarga Black di cap sebagai keluarga gila secara turun temurun tanpa sebab yang belum di identifikasi secara spesifik apa yang membuat mereka gila atau dicap gila sehingga menjadi kejam dan haus darah. Diantara sekian banyaknya isu miring itu hanya beberapa yang benar, yakni sihir yang diwarisi adalah sihir dengan inti magis berwarna hitam meski ada yang berwarna abu-abu, jarang yang memiliki sihir ringan dikeluarga ini karena Black selalu memilih dan memiliki yang terbaik meski itu adalah hal yang banyak tidak disukai orang lain terutama dari orang-orang yang mengatasnamakan penyihir cahaya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah kegilaan, soal itu sih yah memang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka ehm gila ehm. Gila eksperimen, gila menakhlukan, gila ekspedisi dan kegilaan lainnya. Namun itu semua untuk memajukan nama Black dan karena hal itu pula pundi-pundi keuangan Black selalu menumpuk tiap tahunnya karena kerajaan bisnis yang dibangun oleh mereka, ketenaran, kemegahan, kekayaan, dan serentetan nilai prestisius lainnya dibawah embel-embel Black adalah hasil kerja keras mereka disertai kegilaan itu. Dan perihal kekejaman mereka akan datang tidak tanggung-tanggung bila itu menyangkut anggota keluarganya, karena keluarga adalah nomor satu yang paling diutamakan.

Namun kali ini bukan soal kegilaan atas nilai prestisius lainnya, tapi ini kegilaan akan Phoenix Malfoy yang menjadi bahan rebutan keluarga. Sampai-sampai ada aksi penculikan dan tukar cucu segala, yang menjadi bahan rebutan sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi. Meski terkadang Phoenix suka berfikir durhaka "Ini keluarga kalau ditukar tambah dengan yang normal laku tidak yah?" Nah kan Si Nix juga sudah mulai error pikirannya.

C : Corvus Marvolo Lestrange

Cucu laki-laki sulung dari keluarga Black dan Lestrange, bernama Corvus Marvolo Lestrange yang didapuk sebagai Lord Lestrange berikutnya ini tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari kahyangan dan perasaan itu disambut oleh sang pujaan hati. Semakin membuat hatinya riang gembira, dengan berlatarkan bunga-bunga bertebaran serta tanda love yang muncul menemani taburan bunga itu, dan untuk memeriahkannya ada pula melodi-melodi indah nan romantis yang mengiringi. Namun tiba-tiba taburan bunga-bunga itu lenyap dilalap api, love-love yang mengiringipun sirna dihantam tombak sampai pecah berkeping-keping dan melodi indah itu digantikan suara

JDAR

PRANG

CORVUS MARVOLO LESTRANGE...SHINEEEEE!!

UWAAHHH

Corvus segera sadar dan bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dan berkata lirih "Padahal dimimpi itu sedikit lagi aku akan mencium Nix, kenapa Si Draco malah muncul dengan atribut setannya!"

Yah ternyata Corvus tengah bermimpi tentang dia dan Nix yang sedang berkencan, lalu saat Corvus ingin mencium sang pujaan hati, tiba-tiba Draco muncul dengan atribut setan berupa tanduk merah, sayap kelelawar, ekor berujung runcing,dan tidak lupa garpu besar nan tajam yang kini diacungkan pada wajah tampannya. Draco juga menambahkan kata Shine (死ね！) yang berarti mati kau.

D : Deskripsi

Ketika kita bersekolah dan mendapatkan pelajaran, setiap guru atau profesor akan mendeskripsikan mengenai pelajaran tersebut agar para siswa mudah memahami pelajaran tersebut, ataupun terkadang kita sendiri sering mendeskripsikan berbagai topik agar audien kita memhami topik yang diangkat dan sama seperti saat ini para siswa tahun kedua ini tengah mendapatkan tugas untuk mendeskripsikan tanaman mandrake oleh Profesor Sprout, dalam pelajaran herbologi, gryffindor dan hufflepuff.

Setiap siswa dengan tekun menulis esai nya, menggores perkamen dengan quill yang telah dicelup tinta. Dan sama halnya dengan Daniel Potter yang sedang asyik menulis di esai herbologi itu sambil tersenyum-senyum yang membuat fansgirl nya melting dan bermata love dan bintang. Profesor Sprout yang jengah melihat itu menghampiri Pewaris Gryffindor.

"Mr. Potter apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu hingga membuat para siswi menggelepar, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Oh maafkan aku Profesor, aku hanya tengah melakukan tugasmu, mendeskripsikan."

"Ya, tapi sampai tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, apa kau berhasil tahu secara terperinci mengenai Mandrake?"

"Eh?"

Profesor Herbologi itu menaikan alisnya, lalu mengecek pekerjaan sang murid, dan berhasil sweatdrop karena yang ditulis Daniel Potter bukanlah deskripsi yang seharusnya, melainkan itu deskripsi mengenai manusia bukan tanaman. Walhasil Potter Jr tersebut mendekam di kantor Prof. Sprout untuk detensi, beginilah kira-kira deskripsi yang ditulis oleh Daniel.

Biru dimatamu bagai langit indah dikala mentari terbit, hingga aku terjerat dengan pesonanya bagai terkena imperius untuk terus menatap, bibir merahmu bagai buah ceri ranum yang sangat ingin kucicipi. Aku berani bertaruh rasanya pasti manis, dan tirai mahkota kepalamu yang bagai permata onyx atau mungkin hitam sekelam jelaga dan tebal membuatku ingin terus mengelusnya, kurasa itu lembut. Phoenix kau adalah deskripsi keindahan surga dunia yang nyata.

Oke mungkin itu bukan deskripsi, melainkan gombal-gembel ala Daniel mengenai Nix.

E : Eagles

Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place (such a lovely place).

Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California.

Any time of year (any time of year). You can find it here.

Suara itu mengalun lembut dan agak bass yang kasar dari mulut berbeda yakni seorang gadis yang kini tengah bernyanyi bersama pamannya di sebuah ruang bermain di Grimauld Place, hingga sesosok pirang berwajah angker seperti boneka di film chukky datang dan menodong laki-laki lainnya dengan pisau daging eh salah, dengan tongkatnya dan berkata ketus.

"Jangan mulai mengajari Nix dengan lagu-lagu yang membuat sakit kepala, Sirius Orion Black" ternyata ini adalah suara Lucius Malfoy yang tengah memarahi

"Father tapi lagu ini santai kok, The Eagles lagu favoritku mulai hari ini. Oh iya nanti belikan aku kaset vinyl nya yah, judulnya Hotel California. Kalau tidak mau aku akan pergi bersama Uncle Siri" ujar sang anak, Lucius hanya bisa meratap dalam hati mengapa anaknya malah menyukai lagu apa yang disukai Sirius.

"Nah Nix, sepertinya ayahmu tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, kau pergi denganku saja" dan dengan itu Sirius pergi menggandeng Nix untuk berburu lagu The Eagles yang lain selain dari Hotel California.

Lord Malfoy itu rasanya ingin sekali membumi hanguskan koleksi lagu Heavy Metal, Rock, dan musik-musik sakit kepala milik Sirius namun ia ngeri membayangkan Nix mengamuk padanya, karena yang dikoleksi Mutt -panggilan Lucius pada Sirius- itu akan mengadu pada Nix yang berujung anaknya mogok bicara dan mengabaikannya berminggu-minggu. Oh sungguh ia tidak mau jadi dengan terpaksa ia hanya memelototi tumpukan piring hitam tersebut dengan ganas. Tumpukan Vinyl itu berisi dari band muggle bernama, Queen, White Lion, Scorpion, Gun n Roses, Metallica, dan sederet band lainnya yang bisa membuat keluarga Malfoys ataupun yang mendengarkan lagu ini sakit kepala bukan main -lebay- dan yang mengherankannya Sirius, Alfa, James, Daniel, Remus dan Nix menikmati itu, ia heran mengapa anak perempuannya tahan dengan itu. {Yg Hika tulis adalah band kesukaan hika~ mana nih yg samaan cung jarinya wkwkwk}

F : Foto

Ketika kita memiliki momen berharga biasanya diabadikan dalam sebuah kamera dan dicetak sebagai foto, lalu suatu saat ketika melihat foto tersebut akan teringat mengenai kenangan tersebut. Sama seperti para lady ini yang tengah mengadakan pesta teh dikediaman Potter. Mereka asik melihat album-album foto yang dipegang Lily Potter dan juga saling bertukar album tersebut dimulai dari Lily.

"Ah kalian ingat ini tidak?" seru Lily sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang berisi anak-anak mereka tengah foto bersama.

"Oh aku ingat ini, saat itu terjadi kerusuhan karena ulah anakmu yang memancing emosi" ujar Bellatrix sambil terkekeh dan diikuti para lady lainnya. Saat itu diadakan foto keluarga besar atas usul Phoenix saat berumur sepuluh tahun, karena gadis itu ingin memiliki foto keluarga besar dikamarnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu disambut hangat oleh yang lainnya, maka disusunlah rencana mulai dari hari, pakaian, dan juga fotografer profesional. Saat pemotretan terjadi kerusuhan disana-sini karena ingin dekat dengan Nix, namun dapat diatasi oleh gadis tersebut dengan adil hingga tidak ada yang protes.

Lalu setelah foto keluarga inti dan keluarga besar itu, Lily mengusulkan untuk ada sesi foto anak-anak bersama Nix, dan terjadilah kerusuhan kembali.

"Nix denganku sini, jangan dekat Draco terus"- Daniel

"Phoenix sini denganku, aku kan kakakmu"-Draco

"Nix dengan Corry dan aku saja"-Pollux dan Corvus hanya ber-hn ria saja

"Loli bolehnya dekat dengan Shota" {wibu detected}-Leo

"Putri cantik harus dengan pangeran tampan"-Alfa.

Dan sang fotografer terlihat miris dan ingin tertawa, miris karena dia pegal berdiri dan inin tertawa karena kelakuan bocah-bocah didepannya. Dan Nix akhirnya mengatur, dimana dirinya ditengah, disisi kanannya berdiri Draco, disebelah kirinya berdiri Daniel, disamping Draco Corvus, disamping Daniel Leo, dua dibelakang adalah Alfa dan Pollux. Ini hasil jan ken pon {batu, gunting kertas versi Jepang} atas usul Leo, mulanya foto pertama lancar.

Lalu saat pengambilan foto selanjutnya adalagi kerusuhan, dimana Nix ditarik kesamping oleh Daniel dan mencium pipinya, Draco yang tidak ingin kalah menarik pinggang Nix agar berdempetan dengannya lalu saling menatap, Leo yang gerak cepat menggendong Nix gaya pengantin sebagai posenya, Pollux sendiri berlutut pada Nix dengan tangan menggemgam buket bunga mawar entah dari mana, Corvus memeluk Nix dari belakang sambil mencium pipi Nix, dan terakhir Al dengan gaya paling fenomenal, ia menggendong Nix ala sekarung kentang dengan tangan menepuk bokong Nix karena tidak bisa diam. Alhasil Al harus dilarikan pada Severus Snape untuk didiagnosa. Al memiliki gigi goyah semi copot, rahang sedikit bergeser, tulang kering yang memar ungu, serta lebam-lebam lainnya, akibat perbuatannya. Siapa pelaku kejahatan tersebut? kalian pasti berpikir itu adalah Draco dan sepupu lainnya. Dan jawaban itu salah semua.

Nyatanya sang pelaku adalah Nix sendiri, meski badannya mungil dan lembut gadis ini bila sudah marah bisa menghajar anak laki-lakipun K.O, dengan bukti autentik berupa Al yang sedang dicekok ramuan serta salep yang menempel dikulitnya. Ternyata Nix diam-diam diajari dasar-dasar karate oleh Alice yang terbukti bermanfaat untuk Nix saat ini. Al si tampan tapi kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan sudah merasakan tinjuan dan tendangan dari si imut Nix.


	22. Dari G sampai

Dari G sampai?...*

G : Gender Bender

Alice Black nee Reed, istri tercinta dari Regulus Black adalah seorang master ramuan yang berasal dari Jepang. Kegemarannya dalam menciptakan ramuan terbaru selalu menuai pujian dan juga beragam penghargaan baik nasional atau ajang internasional. Namun kali ini Alice tidak membuat ramuan demi kepentingan hal medis atau sihir bermanfaat lainnya, melainkan wanita tersebut tengah membuat ramuan perubah gender karena ia sedang iseng. Dikarenakan Kouji Arthur Reed sang kakak tengah mengajari anaknya, Leo, sebagai pewaris masa depan keluarga Reed meski Leo menggunakan marga Black. Hingga tidak ada yang menemani Alice di liburan musim panas yang membosankan ini di Grimmauld Place.

Setelah menyelesaikan ramuannya dan menuangkan di dua buah shot glass bening dan ditaruh begitu saja di meja hingga ia lupa tidak memberi label nama ramuan atau indikasi bahwa itu ramuan yang belum diuji. Hingga masuklah Sirius Black dan Ginny Potter ke dapur guna mengambil minuman dingin, tidak sengaja kedua pasang mata tersebut tertuju pada dua gelas kecil berwarna merah layaknya sirup dan diminum oleh keduanya tanpa curiga. Baik Sirius dan Ginny yang tengah kelelahan dan haus akibat bermain quidditch melihat minuman di depan mata langsung meminumnya.

"Paman Sirius, ini minuman apa? Berwarna tapi tidak ada rasa dan dingin tanpa diberi mantra pendingin."

"Entahlah Gin, yah setidaknya hausnya hilang."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Poof. Keduanya diselimuti asap putih dan

"Aaaaaa siapa kau? Dimana pamanku? Kau penyusup yah?"

"Oii...oiiii harusnya aku yang tanya, kau siapa bocah? Kenapa ada disini?"

Dan keduanya mulai berproses dalam mencerna kejadian ini.

"AAAAAAAA KITA BERUBAH"

Jerit keduanya membuat Walburga yang tengah menuruni tangga hampir terpeleset karena kaget. Beruntung sang nyonya berpegangan pada pegangan tangga hingga insiden terpeleset tidak jadi. Dan dengan teriakan terdahsyat yang dimiliki para wanita Black,. Walburga mengeluarkan jurus auman maut setelah mencapai sumber suara.

"KALIAN SIAPA?! CRUCIO"

"Gyaahhhhhh"

Sirius dengan reflek auror nya menghindar sambil menarik Ginny.

"Ibu ini aku putramu!" teriak Sirius yang kini berubah menjadi perempuan sementara Ginny laki-laki.

"Putraku itu Sirius Orion Black yang tampan meski agak sinting, bukan wanita yang menyusup kerumahku! Bombarda!"

"Ibu! ini aku, anakmu yang tampan sekeluarga besar Black. Protego!"

"Tidak kau bukan anakku, anakku laki-laki bukan perempuan yang mengaku sebagai putraku. Sirius memang tampan kalau dibandingkan dengan para sesepuh karena dia masih muda. Dasar bodoh!"

Kutukan dan teriakan melayang di tengah dapur dan pindah ke ruang tamu, baik Walburga dan Sirius saling berteriak satu sama lain sementara Ginny sudah kabur ke Potter Manor untuk mencari ibu angkatnya. Sementara itu Orion yang baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis disajikan rumah berantakan dan juga teriakan antara suara istri dan orang asing yang samar-samar terdengar mengaku anaknya. Orion terpaku dan berpikiran apakah istrinya selingkuh dan punya anak lain dari laki-laki lain dan disembunyikan? Dengan tergesa-gesa Orion pergi menuju sumber suara dan mengeluarkan hawa angker.

"Berhenti!"

Walburga dan Sirius berhenti meski masing-masing dari mereka masih menodongkan tongkat satu sama lain dan saling mengawasi. Takut-takut ada yang melempar kutukan duluan saat lengah.

"Jelaskan semua ini!" perintah Orion tajam dengan suara rendah yang dingin dan aura yang menakutkan.

"Orion, selamat datang biar aku jelaskan" ujar Walburga kaku.

"Selamat datang ayah." Sirius berkata antusias seperti biasanya guna memecah ketegangan.

"Apa?! Orion apa ini anakmu dari wanita lain?" Walburga memekik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Walburga?! Anakku hanya Sirius dan Regulus, meski mereka sinting tapi hanya itu anakku."

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Aku ini anak kalian, Sirius Orion Black yang paling tampan."

"Sadar diri kau, kau itu perempuan!" ujar Orion dan Walburga berbarengan.

"Merlin, tolong aku. Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" ratap Sirius.

Dan datanglah sang biang keladi, Alice. Dia baru kembali dari Potter Manor, setelah menemui Lily untuk sekedar minum teh lalu melihat Ginny yang switch gender akibat ramuannya yang tidak sengaja diminum. Setelah mengembalikan keadaan Ginny dan sambil mendengarkan cerita lengkapnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia pergi ke Black Manor guna memperbaiki kakak iparnya. Dan dengan itu akhirnya Sirius kembali normal, dan untuk balas dendam Sirius melimpahkan setumpuk dokumen pekerjaan pada Regulus. Membuat Regulus ingin sekali menggilas wajah kakaknya ini menggunakan penggilasan kayu untuk nyuci punya muggle bernama Hikari.

H : Hachi

Di Minggu pagi yang cerah para sepupu Black, seperti Al, Leo, Draco, Nix, Daniel, Corvus dan Pollux akan berkumpul disalah satu manor milik keluarga. Namun kali ini mereka akan berkumpul di Godric Hollow tempat Daniel biasa singgahi dengan keluarganya bila berlibur.

Disana dilengkapi oleh tv muggle untuk menonton kartun, mereka sudah terbuka dengan teknologi muggle meski tidak terang-terangan. Kali ini mereka nonton kartun Hachi, menceritakan tokoh anak lebah yang sebatang kara tengah mencari ibunya dan mengalami berbagai petualangan, dengan banyak komentar disana-sini.

"Huh aku kalau jadi Hachi aku sudah meng-Accio ibuku agar datang dengan cepat." ujar Pollux

"Ibu Hachi seharusnya memasang mantra pelacak pada Hachi agar mudah ditemukan." tambah Corvus

"Bodoh, itu lebah bukan penyihir tahu." Ujar Draco jengkel

"Ibu Hachi kan ratu, kenapa tidak menyuruh para pengawal untuk mencari anaknya yah?" tanya Leo.

"Entah, mungkin penciptanya ingin Hachi bertualang." jawab Al

"Kasihan Hachi semoga cepat bertemu ibunya" ujar Nix dan Daniel, yang diangguki semuanya. Ketika film berakhir, mereka menyanyikan lagunya dan membuat para ibu buru-buru datang keruang bermain karena mengira mereka dipanggil, karena dalam lagunya berbunyi.

Mama... mama... dimanakah kau berada? Mama... mama... ingin sekaliku bertemu.

"Kukira ada apa. ternyata mereka menyanyi lagu itu" Bellatrix berkata dengan datar dan ingin sekali menepuk keningnya.

Ok guys alfabet selanjutnya kalian mau saranin judul apa? Ku mager mikir wkwkwkwk.

Btw sehat selalu kalian wahai readers-sama dan aku sama Hika update ngacak keknya. Maksudku klo sempet update ku bakal update. Ditambah Hika jg baru mau daftar kuliah jadi yah waktunya acak-acakan.


	23. Revenge 3

Chapter 15 : Revenge pt 3

Preview

"Kau wanita sombong Molly!" dengan itu Arthur keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi kekementrian untuk bertemu Sirius Black, agar dipertemukan pada si kembar dan memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka.

Bold/Italic : Parseltongue

Suasana kementrian saat ini tengah dalam keadaan panas baik secara harfiah atau kiasan. Yang menyebabkan suasana panas hati dan juga ruangan yang pengap, udara ketegangan yang terjadi pada orang-orang di dalamnya akibat adanya perdebatan sengit. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya mulai saling memberi ejekan halus namun kejam dan penghinaan lainnya dan yang paling sengit berdebat dan ingin melontarkan kutukan secara mengejutkan adalah Cygnus Black yang notabenenya selalu terlihat tenang dan jarang memunculkan diri selain dari pesta resmi yang diselenggarakan, pria itu sangatlah tertutup.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik Mentri Sialan Fudge, Black bukan hanya sekedar nama omong kosong. Kau menyakiti salah satu keluarga kami maka harus ada harga yang dibayar. Terlebih kau juga berurusan dengan salah satu keturunan pureblood dari Perancis. Malfoy sama kuatnya dan prestisius di dunia sihir, kami juga memiliki Crouch, Lestrange, Potter, dan terutama Slytherin. Persetan dengan aturan bodoh itu. Cucuku sudah menderita hampir sebelum lebih dan bukti yang ada sudah sangat jelas dan konkret." Cygnus berujar dingin dan penuh intimidasi membuat beberapa nama yang disebutkan menyeringai bak hiu mencium bau darah. Kemunculan Cygnus Black adalah hal yang membuat para kepala keluarga dari dua puluh delapan suci dan Wizangemot kaget. Pasalnya, Cygnus Black adalah orang yang dikenal tidak menyukai politik. Namun tentu saja mereka bisa mengerti, kakek mana yang akan menerima cucu perempuannya menjadi korban pelecehan ditambah menteri sihir yang seharusnya paham aturan dasar mengenai garis kuno dan segala macam perilaku etiket justru menghalangi rencana keluarga Malfoy untuk meminta sidang.

"Tahukah kau, Tuan Menteri Terhormat? Ku rasa kau tidak tahu yah karena kau tidak mau merepotkan diri, maka ku beri tahu ini. Potter adalah keturunan langsung dari garis keturunan Ignotius Peverell dan juga Godric Gryffindor dan sementara itu Lord Slytherin juga berhubungan dengan Peverell dari Cadmus Peverell. Menjadikan kami lebih kuat dan diatas dari dua puluh delapan suci. Meski Potter bukan bagian dua puluh delapan suci kembali, namun garis keturunan kami bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh." James membuka suara yang di dukung oleh Lily yang kini sudah membawa bukti autentik mengenai warisan darah dari goblin, membuat Fudge gentar namun ia menutupi nya hanya dengan tidak menanggapi hal itu. Meski ia tahu bahwa itu bisa saja mengancam posisi nya sebagai Perdana Menteri Sihir Britania, ia memiliki firasat buruk kali ini, dan sekali lagi ia mengabaikannya tidak tahu akan badai yang akan menimpanya.

"Diskusi ini sudah final dan kalian tidak bisa menuntut kementrian untuk masalah tersebut. Pertemuan dibubarkan, selamat siang." Ujar Fudge dengan angkuh dan percaya diri menutupi fasad kepengecutan dirinya dan ketidakbecusannya terhadap undang-undang Magical Britain terutama dalam hal-hal tradisi darah murni kuno, karena ia adalah seorang picik yang malas dan mencari keuntungan pada orang-orang disekitarnya dengan mengendus-ngendus bagai pengerat. Sebelum ia bisa melangkah satu kakipun tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh sihir Amelia Black nee Bones yang marah, dengan nada yang dingin dan beracun ia melontarkan kalimat "Tetap ditempat mu Pak Menteri sebelum tongkatku yang berbicara. Pertemuan ini akan terus berlangsung, dan suamiku Lord Sirius Black III akan menjemput salah satu dari orang tua Mr. Percy Weasley untuk diskusi ini. Namun sebelum Fudge dapat membuka mulutnya demi menyuarakan pembelaan yang tidak berguna Cygnus sudah memotongnya.

"Fudge, otakmu benar-benar kosong dan dungu. Phoenix Aquila Malfoy adalah cucuku. Ia memiliki keluarga Black dalam darahnya . Mungkin Malfoy tidak bisa meminta sidang tapi Aku, Cygnus Black meminta keadilan untuk cucuku!!!" kata Cygnus tegas dan penuh penekanan disetiap suku katanya, jelas berniat mengintimidasi lawan.

"Tetap saja Tuan Black itu tidak bisa dilaksanakan, mengingat itu hanyalah masalah biasa diantara para remaja yang akan terselesaikan dengan sendirinya dan seiring waktu berjalan. Lgipula hal ini perlu disetujui oleh orang tua dari Mr. Weasley muda itu, sesuai dengan ketentuan hukum dekrit kementrian nomor 64 yang menyatakan bila kedua belah pihak baik korban dan pelaku setuju untuk tuntutan yang diajukan, maka sidang keluarga dan hukuman kuno dapat dilaksanakan." Fudge berujur sombong dan sinis seolah-olah keluarga Black bukanlah tandingannya.

Sementara itu di aula kementrian yang keadaannya semakin memanas mulai terjadi pertunjukan aura magis yang menekan yang berasal dari Cygnus Black yang semakin murka. Arthur Weasley yang kebetulan tengah melewati ruang konferensi di aula utama sudut terpencil untuk sidang khusus tidak sengaja merasakan sihir itu dan merasakan tanda tangan ajaib Sirius yang kebetulan ia tengah mencarinya, ketika hendak masuk ia merasa tidak sopan bila tidak mengetuk namun harus mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Cygnus dan Menteri Fudge, membuat ia yang seorang ayah merasa buruk dan gagal mendidik putra kebanggaannya terlepas dari segala hal yang pernah ia lakukan dari semua ini.

Arthur Weasley yang mendengar hal itu dibalik pintu, terburu-buru masuk dan menyela dengan amarah yang mendidih. "Menteri Fudge, aku sebagai kepala keluarga klan Weasley menyatakan dengan keadaan sehat, tanpa paksaan baik dibawah mantra atau ramuan, akan dengan rela sidang keluarga dan hukuman kuno diberlakukan pada putraku Percy Ignatius Weasley yang diserahkan dibawah pengawasan dari keluarga Miss. Phoenix Aquila Malfoy yakni Lord Malfoy dan Lord Black." Kedatangan Arthur Weasley yang justru menyerahkan putranya pada Malfoy dan Black cukup mengejutkan terlebih kepala klan Weasley itu menggunakan kata-kata ajaib yang mana setara dengan sumpah ajaib yang tidak bisa diputus dan sihir yang mengelilinginya jelas menyetujui dan memaksudkan apa yang diucapkan . Fudge hanya bisa terdiam, setelah membeku beberapa detik dan melongo bagai orang bodoh, ia membuka suaranya "Arthur ini hanya kenakalan remaja biasa, tidak perlu menggunakan hal seperti itu."kata Fudge mencoba merayu meski itu hanya sia-sia.

"Mencium seorang gadis pureblood dan menyegel sihirnya disebut kenakalan remaja biasa, Jelaskan pada ku !! Apa kau memiliki otak barang se-ons pun?! Bahkan Troll mungkin lebih pintar darimu sialan." Amuk Sirius, ia sudah lelah bermain dengan menteri sihir boneka ini yang berbelit-belit dan tidak kompeten. Augusta Longbottom yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini turut memberikan suaranya. "Fudge, sebagai menteri sihir kau seharusnya tahu budaya kuno kita. Jika ada yang melanggar keluarga korban bisa meminta sidang kuno, terlebih ini adalah gadis dari klan terpandang." kata Nyonya Longbottom itu dengan dingin dan tajam.

Augusta Longbottom sudah mendengar siapa itu Phoenix Malfoy. Seorang gadis yang banyak menolong cucunya, meski ia belum seklaipun mengadakan pertemuan pribadi dan berbicara santai dengannya kecuali dalam keformalan pesta yule itupun interaksi terbatas. Tentu saja sebagai wanita dan ibu, ia akan membela gadis tak bersalah itu.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle atau Gaunt yang dikenal Lord Voldemort atau juga Lord Slytherin itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Fudge memaksakan hal yang sudah jelas tidak bisa dia ubah atau tentang seenaknya, sungguh kesia-siaan yang ia dapat. Ah andai Bartemius disini, ia akan bisa meminta bawahannya yang paling setia itu untuk membunuh menteri idiot ini. Tapi kematian adalah hal yang sangat ringan baginya dan itu bukan gayanya memberikan kemudahan bagi musuh-musuhnya dengan kematian instan.

Fudge tidak dapat berkata apapun, semua kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan seolah menghilang dari tenggorokannya dan hanya menelan ludah gugup serta kelu pada lidahnya. Terutama setelah pernyataan tegas dan sumpah dengan kata ajaib yang di lontarkan kepala keluarga Weasley yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, semakin melemahkan posisinya. Albus pun tidak dapat datang untuk saat ini, dia sudah skakmat.

Bila keadaan sudah seperti ini ia sudah tidak dapat menolak atau membantah lagi, bila ia tetap melanjutkan maka posisi nya sebagai menteri bisa terancam dan kemungkinan Black akan membalas lebih kejam karena bagaimanapun Black bukanlah sembarang pureblood.

"Fudge kau tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Sidang untuk Percy Weasley akan dilaksanakan secepatnya" kata Amelia Black nee Bones memutuskan. Ia bisa melihat suaminya menarik nafas lega sebelum menghampiri Arthur Weasley. Lucius pun menarik nafas lega. Kini ia hanya harus mengurus siapa yang akan memberikan hukuman pada anak itu, Bellatrix sudah ingin melakukannya. Meski ia lebih senang bila ia sendiri yang mengcrucio anak kurang ajar itu, namun ia harus tetap mempertimbangkan bahwa bocah itu masih dibawah umur, tentunya hukuman fisik itu akan terbatas. Fakta yang menjengkelkan.

Setelah perundingan alot tersebut yang menghasilkan kesepakatan yang memuaskan pada pihak Malfoy dan Black mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa menoleh kembali pada Fudge yang merasa terkalahkan dan tidak berdaya. Tetua Malfoy dan Black tanpa berterimakasih pada Arthur melenggang begitu saja karena mereka masih merasa itu memang kewajiban Arthur untuk mendidik putranya agar tidak mengkesampingan dan meremehkan tradisi keluarga kuno. Arthur sendiri tidak ambil pusing justru ia melangkah kearah Sirius Black bersama James yang didampingi para istri mereka.

"Sirius aku perlu berbicara denganmu"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakan sekarang, aku tidak memiliki kesabaran bila kau hanya ingin membuang waktu untuk keringanan putramu." Sirius menjadi dingin dan kejam, karena dalam Black keluarga adalah segalanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan George dan Fred serta Ginny putriku. Aku merindukannya" ujar Arthur lemah dan wajah yang letih.

"Huh setelah bertahun-tahun baru kau mengakui di depan wajahku kalau kau merindukan mereka, apa kau terlalu takut pada Molly?"

"Ak-aku.. aku entahlah Sirius. Seberapa besar aku merindukan mereka tetap saja aku tidak bisa menemui mereka karena Molly entah bagaimana selalu menghalangiku, meski surat-surat yang ku terima dari mereka membuatku hangat itu tetap tidak cukup, aku terllau malu dan takut menghubunginya, dan Sirius James maukah kau membiarkan aku bertemu dengan si kembar dan putriku meski sebentar". Ujar Arthur dengan pahit dan ekspresi menyedihkan.

"Kami bersedia dengan syarat anak-anak akan dengan sukarela bertemu denganmu dan tidak ada hal-hal yang dapat menyinggung perasaan anak-anak terutama melukai fisik bila kedapatan hal tersebut aku tidak segan bertarung denganmu." Ujar Lily tegas dan mengancam, karena bagaimanapun tidak ada yang menyangka Lily adalah dueller wanita terbaik dibawah asuhan Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black yang terkenal sebagai jendral dark lord dan dibimbing langsung oleh penguasa kegelapan tersebut. Selain itu Amelia Black nee Bones juga tidak kalah menakutkannya karena jabatannya sebagai kepala DMLE serta mantan Auror, ia bukanlah tandingan bagi dua wanita tangguh tersebut.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku akan kembali ke rumah dan aku tidak meminta keringanan hukuman apapun untuk Percy karena itu adalah milik keluargamu sepenuhnya." Dengan itu Arthur melangkah pergi dengan ringan dan merasa beban dipundak dan hatinya merasa lapang.

"Sirius apa tidak apa-apa?" James bertanya pada temannya dengan sedikit ke khawatiran karena tahu Sirius adalah orang yang sangat protektif pada anak-anaknya meski hanya adopsi, setelah peristiwa itu.

"Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan seorang anak, meski kasus Arthur anaknya diambil olehku karena istri jalangnya dengan gampang membuang anak-anaknya karena prasangka konyol."

"Bahasa Sirius, aku tahu dear perasaanmu dan mengerti. Ayo istirahat dulu." Amelia menenangkan suaminya, Sirius meski ia seorang berandal bukanlah suatu sifatnya yang dengan mudah membuang keluarga terutama darah dagingnya. Sirius mengerti perasaan Arthur karena ia pernah kehilangan seorang anak, saat itu Amelia tengah mengandung anak pertamanya namun keguguran karena terkena kutukan nyasar ketika ia menjadi auror dan Sirius terancam kehilangan istri dan anaknya, sejak saat itu ia sangat protektif terlebih ketika setahun kemudian Amelia tengah mengandung Alphard ia sangat teroterial dan overprotektif membuat istrinya jengkel dan sering mengutuk Sirius dengan tongkatnya.

Tenang sebelum badai, mungkin itulah yang kini menggambarkan Hogwarts. Siswa maupun siswi asrama Slytherin tidak melakukan apa pun dalam artian mereka tidak menuntut keadilan bagi Lady mereka. Seakan-akan mereka hanya menganggap itu hal yag sudah terlupakan namun itu hanya anggapan lain diluar asrama ular, keadaan sebenarnya adalah mereka tengah bersiap dalam kegelapan dalam pembalasan dendam mereka yang terselubung dan rapih. Leo dan Draco yang memerintahkan para anak ular itu tetap tenang dan waspada, sementara sisa dari mereka harus saling mengawasi punggung masing-masing. Fakta bahwa kepala sekolah kambing itu mengatakan apapun yang sudah diubah mengenai kejadian dengan salah satu kembar Malfoy menjadi bukti betapa pilih kasihnya sang kepala sekolah. Nix sendiri sudah kembali ke mansion atas permintaan Lucius dan Narcissa, meninggalkan Draco di Hogwarts. "Jadilah mata dan telingaku Draco" pesan dari Nix itulah yang membuat Draco bertahan meski harus menahan kejengkelan yang luar biasa tidak tertahankan bagi para penggosip yang diibaratkan seperti burung nasar pemakan bangkai, ia mendengus memikirkan istilah itu.

Banyak desas-desus yang beredar dikalangan para siswa mengenai Heiress Malfoy, rumor mengatakan bahwa gadis Malfoy tersebut sedang dalam pemeriksaan dengan healer mengenai kesehatan mental dan fisiknya, bahkan gosip yang lebih kurang ajar lagi adalah bahwa gadis tersebut hanya mengada-ngada mengenai keadaan kesehatannya dan tengah bersekongkol dengan fraksi gelap untuk menyerang fraksi cahaya, dan punya penyakit mental seperti gila.

Anak-anak slytherin sudah muak dengan hal itu namun tidak dapat melakukan apapun selagi kepala sekolah mereka belum diganti yang hanya bias dan terlalu menyanjung serta memanjakan para singa. Terkecuali untuk Neville Longbottom, Alphard Black, dan Daniel Potter meski mereka juga kesayangan Dumbledore sebagai boneka faktanya mereka bertiga adalah ular dalam pemikiran mereka, meski bermain halus.

Sementara itu di Malfoy Mansion yang megah tengah terduduk gadis cantik menghadap jendela berkaca patri indah, menampilkan kebun mawar berbagai warna yang menakjubkan, senja menyinari sosok gadis tersebut dan menciptakan pemandangan yang ilahi bagai mkhluk fae dengan seribu kecantikan yang mempesona. Itu adalah Phoenix Malfoy.

Di Malfoy Manor, Nix melihat papan catur melihat bidak-bidak catur, dan membayangkan sebuah strategi. Ia sadar kekuatanya belum cukup untuk saat ini. Andaikan ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia percaya di kementerian, yang menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya, seperti milik Kakek Tom, seseorang seperti Bartemius Crouch Junior.

Namun untuk saat ini ia harus berfokus dahulu untuk mengatasi trauma nya dan juga membangun inner circle di dalam hogwarts guna membendung kekuatan Dumbledore pada para siswa demi kebaikan lebih besarnya yang hanya akan menambah beban dunia sihir dan kehancuran dimasa depan. Omong-omong mengenai traumanya itu adalah hal yang paling sial dan mimpi buruk baginya. Lemah tidak berdaya karena sihirnya tersegel lalu dilecehkan, beruntung sepupunya datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Penyembuhnya juga menyarankan agar ia terapi.

_Flashback_

Nona Bertha Weirght adalah healer andalan dari St. Mungo dan juga penyembuh pikiran yang mumpuni. Ia bertemu dengannya ketika sang ibu sudah frustasi akan keterdiamannya akan peristiwa yang malang tersebut serta dirinya yang tersentak seti.ap kali ada kontak fisik hampir seminggu ini. Bahkan ia selalu menyangkal bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Narcissa yang tidak ingin ini terus berlarut-larut segera memanggil sang healer dan Nix tidak mampu menolaknya, karena ayah dan ibunya mengancam akan menariknya dari Hogwarts dan homeschooling atau pindah ke Perancis.

Nona Weirght memiliki rambut ikal coklat kemerahan sepunggung dan di kuncir dengan gaya pony tail, memiliki mata runcing cendrung sipit dan berwarna ungu gelap seperti orang Asia karena salah satu buyutnya adalah penyihir keturunan Asia, memiliki kulit sedikit coklat madu dan tinggi sekitar 170cm. Wajahnya terbilang cantik dan mungkin banyak laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejarnya, memiliki senyum ramah dan berkata sopan.

"Hai, selamat pagi Miss. Malfoy, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapanya

"Hai juga dan selamat pagi Miss. Weirght, aku baik-baik saja bagaimana denganmu?

"Uh-huh, kau tanyakan kabarku yang mana nona kecil? Karena aku punya dua kabar" ujarnya ceria.

"Eum, maaf nona bila aku tidak memahami maksudmu" Nix memasang wajah kebingungan yang terlihat imut.

"A ha jelas kau bingung yah, baiklah akan kuberitahu. Kau menanyakan kabarku yang mana? Fisik atau jiwaku?"

"Eh? Eum jiwa mu... "

"Oh jiwaku dalam keadaan bahagia meski banyak yang bilang aku gila"

Nix semakin bingung dan hampir setuju dengan perkataan orang-orang terhadap healer yang menanganinya.

"Oh dear, jangan memasang wajah menggemaskanmu. Baiklah lanjut pada kabar fisikku. Hari ini aku merasa bugar dan bersemangat yang mana artinya aku sehat." ucapnya memberi seringai bahagia.

"Uh uhum" Nix bingung ini menjawab apa pada sosok ceria didepannya.

"Nah sekarang aku ulangi, bagaiman kabarmu nona kecil?"

"Eeh ak-aku..aku..."

"Apa kau marah? Tidak berdaya? Letih? Kebingungan? Atau semua itu sayang?"

"Ak-aku.. aku entahlah Miss. Weirght aku hanya merasa hampa"

"Kamu terlalu lama memendamnya sayang, ingin bercerita keluh kesahmu?

Nix berdebat dikepalanya antara memberitahu atau terus bungkam karena ia terlalu takut dengan mimpi buruk tersebut dengan risiko mencoreng nama baik Malfoy karena baginya itu adalah aib bila ia mengatakannya atau ia ambil risiko itu dengan jaminan bahwa itu adalah solusi untuk mengurangi traumanya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bercerita saja, namun bila informasi ini disalah gunakan ia akan mengambil nyawa sang healer itu dengan tangannya sendiri meski sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat sifat sang healer.

"Apa kau berjanji merahasiakan hal ini? Membawanya hingga kekuburanmu?"

"Aku bersumpah atas sihirku dan juga kode etik Healer ku bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjaga informasi sekecil apapun dari pasien untuk tidak memplubikasikan atau menyalahgunakan informasi tersebut kepada siapapun tanpa izin Heiress Phoenix Malfoy. Mote it be." Dengan sumpah yang diucapkan kabut putih tipis menjulur dari tongkat Nona Weirght dan pecah menjadi bubuk keemasan tanda sumpah itu sudah terikat.

Nix menceritakan kronologinya, "Saat itu keadaan kesehatanku tidak stabil karena hari pertama aku mengalami kedewasaan sebagai remaja putri" ia terlalu malu menyebutkan kalau ia menstruasi karena dahulu dia masih percaya bahwa jiwanya laki-laki, namun saat ini keyakinan itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis meski ia masih malu mengatakannya.

"Uhum" Healer itu mencatat.

"Lalu karena keadaan tersebut tidak menguntungkan aku tidak sadar akan lingkunganku, hingga ada mantera non-verbal yang menyerangku diidentifikasi sebagai pelemas otot, lalu ketika orang itu menyergapku ia melatunkan mantra aneh dalam latin kuno untuk menyegel sihirku serta mengikat inti magisku meski tidak sampai permanen namun itu menyakitkan dan juga mantra compulsion agar aku menurut padanya namun aku berhasil menepisnya sebelum sihirku benar-benar terikat dalam segel, dan...dan..dan"

"Bila tidak ingin dilanjutkan kau boleh tidak melanjutkan ceritamu, tidak apa-apa jangan menekan dirimu lebih dari ini" Healer Weirght memberi pengertian.

"Tidak, aku akan melanjutkan. Setelah itu darisanalah ia mulai melecehkanku, meski itu hanya ciuman namun dalam tradisi kuno hal itu dilakukan bila kami saling menerima dan dalam masa courting. Aku bermaksud menjaga tradisi ini karena jiwa dan tubuhku untuk pasanganku kelak bukan sembarangan untuk disentuh. Itu menjijikan dan kotor" Ujar Nix dengan emosi yang berubah-ubah dari sedih, kemarahan, dan hampa.

Healer itu mengangguk pengertian dan membiarkan Nix bercerita apapun mengenai perasaan dan mimpi buruknya seperti ia diruang gelap dan Percy yang mengintai atau hal-hal lainnya. Sang Healer akhirnya menenangkan dengan nasihat, agar ia memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena itu bukanlah salahnya melainkan hanya situasi yang salah diwaktu yang salah. Nona Weirght selalu datang konsisten selama seminggu setengah penuh dan selalu mendengarkan Nix, tidak sekalipun membahas pelecehan yang dialaminya, dan mengingatkan keluarga Malfoy dan Black untuk berhati-hati dalam berkata yang bisa menimbulkan traumanya, serta beberapa terapi demi kenyamanan Nix. Mereka melakukan segala daya dan upaya untuk membuat Nix nyaman.

Dan sepertinya sudah menunjukkan perkembangan, membuat seluruh keluarga bahagia dan Nix menjadi semakin baik setiap harinya meski Healer Weirght setiap dua minggu sekali berkunjung untuk mengecek nya.

Flashback Off

Kembali kemasa kini dimana

"Dobby!" panggil Nix, sang peri rumah itupun langsung datang. Ia meminta Peri rumah itu untuk memberitahu Alphard untuk memanggil Hermione Granger dan Kembar Black untuk menemuinya. Dan meminta untuk membuka akses jaringan Floo menuju Manor Malfoy serta tidak boleh ada satupun yang mengetahui hal itu, harus tersembunyi sebelum bisa diendus oleh orang tua yang senang mencampuri bisnis orang lain.

"Ya Nona Muda Phoenix, Dobby akan melakukannya secara rahasia dan tidak mengecewakan Nona." Ujar peri itu dengan semangat, lalu menghilang dengan pop kecil untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

**Tbc yah guys****Hika : Banyakan ini, nanti kalo sempet aing lanjutin yak wkwkwkwk, gua sma ka aya otaknya lagi error. Dan ku mau curcol, kalo aku sedang sibuk2nya karena kuliah online, ngajar online, rapat online, blom lagi bikin dokumen paud serta rencana pembelajaran mingguan serta harian selama 1 semester anak paud. Niat mau update oktober ku ubah jadi bulan ini karena aku juga padat dibulan oktober. Salam kangen dan cinta dari Hika dan Ka Aya :)****Sehat selalu dan stay at home kalian kalo gak ada keperluan. Ini deket rumah wali murid aku dan rekan guru paud aku dari paud lain sudah kena. Dan wilayah aku udh zona rawan krna banyak yg kena. Bahkan Pengawas Paud ku 1 kantor kena Covid-19.****Me : Tuh dengerin kata anak gw, nah readers yg budiman dan cecan maupun cogan terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini. We always love you guys 3 3**


End file.
